


a clash of confessions and cliches

by aurora_fever



Series: matz all the way [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon Compliant, Crack, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multiverse, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, THIS ISN'T AS A MESS AS THE TAGS MAKE IT TO BE PROMISE LMAO, and there's a surprise au for the last one!, by making him live on all overused tropes, magic bracelets, seonghwa first life i said what i said, so the universe punishes him, the one where seonghwa keeps chickening out in confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_fever/pseuds/aurora_fever
Summary: “You’re not going to believe this but I just pulled off a fucking Scarlet Heart except I ended up as a barista in those cheesy cafés like the shit on mangas and Hongjoong was the stereotypical bad boy who fell in love with me.”Yeosang sighs, “Is it crack? Wait, no, weed? It’s weed isn’t it. Seonghwa! Why would you not share it with me I thought I was your friend!”alternatively: every time seonghwa chickens out from confessing to hongjoong, he’s magically transported to an alternate universe where the two of them are fated to fall in love. the problem? every time they’re about to kiss he goes back to reality.five times seongjoong pine in different aus + one time seonghwa finally mans up
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: matz all the way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920337
Comments: 96
Kudos: 470





	1. light

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN ATEEZ VERSION OF MY CURRENT ONGOING FIC!
> 
> I genuinely enjoyed writing this so i hope you guys would love it! don't worry too much about the hotpot of emotions i only do happy endings lmao
> 
> EACH CHAPTER CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE. Though it's all interconnected so you might get confused with some references.

To say Seonghwa liked Hongjoong would be an understatement.

He is lowkey and highkey in love with their leader that he might as well parade a huge neon signboard of _‘I love Kim Hongjoong’_ all around Korea. The members know it. Even their manager is starting to show suspicion. His big fat crush for Kim Hongjoong was clear as day and sometimes he doesn't even bother hiding it with how obvious he was being.

Well, obvious except to Hongjoong that is.

But Seonghwa is glad Hongjoong is clueless because that just gives him more excuse to be affectionate without them being awkward. Seonghwa gets first class privilege to hug, cuddle, throw cheesy pick up lines at the dude—even go out on dates with him and boy does he love it.

Okay they weren't really official _dates_ or anything, probably just a casual hangout, but Seonghwa likes to think so because his happiness was shallow and it makes his heart full—just let a whipped man be happy, okay?

For all Seonghwa knows, he always had a big, molten spot for Hongjoong the moment they met. Maybe it's because Hongjoong was always there to comfort after their debut when they were struggling most. Or maybe the leader treated Seonghwa out for dinner every day of the month of their first music show win. Or maybe it was when Hongjoong volunteers to stay until he finishes filming his parts for their music video.

Somewhere between those precious moments Seonghwa gradually knew his feelings towards Hongjoong was crossing unfamiliar, dangerous territory. And he lets it.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were there for each other through for better and for worst. For richer and for poorer. In sickness and health…so that totally means he can kiss his groom now, right?

But Park Seonghwa has one teeny, tiny problem that has been icking him for years now. Of course, all this sappy lovelorn daydreams are obligated to have at least one dilemma and Seonghwa wasn't an exception because: _he hasn't confessed yet._

Truth be told, it's not that being an idol has taken away his time to do so, he's just too scared of what Hongjoong will think of him after Seonghwa admits his undying love. For short, he’s a pussy.

Best case scenario, Hongjoong would like him back, they'll start dating, then sooner or later, Hongjoong will kneel on one knee with a ring and propose to him, Seonghwa will say yes, the members sing at their wedding, then they have steamy sex on every surface of their spanking penthouse and go to expensive European vacations and live happily ever after.

Seonghwa definitely doesn't dream about that exact scenario at least twice a month.

On the other hand, Hongjoong could also be a mean homophobic asshole who will laugh and reject him cruelly, all while planning to sue Seonghwa and terminate his contract with KQ, leaking his sexuality to Dispatch in the process. ATEEZ falls apart and Seonghwa will go hella broke and he's going to have to live with his parents again while Hongjoong sends him death threats for breakfast.

For poor, cowardly Seonghwa, the latter seems more likely to happen because there is no way, in no world _the_ Kim Hongjoong could like him back.

But it's almost two years since they've debuted and Seonghwa has had enough of the unsubtle flirting and pathetic pining and think it's finally time to man up. It took him months and a global pandemic, but hey, he was finally going to do it.

"And that's a wrap."

Seonghwa snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the applause. They just finished filming another game for a variety show when he decided to space out. The members were already heading to the changing room, probably to get their stuff before they go back home again. Seonghwa follows them a little later, but by the time he gets there, they were already gone.

"Hey hyung."

Seonghwa turns around, sparing a glance at the source of the voice. "Hongjoong."

There’s a long beat of silence, neither of them saying anything as they engross themselves with keeping their own stuff. Seonghwa tries not to glance at how extra handsome Hongjoong looked today, but he lets the comfortable silence go on.

"That was fun.” Hongjoong says out of nowhere. “Can’t believe Wooyoung and San almost strangled Yeosang to death just to win.”

Seonghwa chuckles, “Mingi almost gave me a black eye shoving me on the floor, but yeah, been quite a while since we played something that…challenging.”

“Right?” Hongjoong laughs, “Though Yunho had unfair advantage with their height reaching those prizes."

"Pretty sure they hurt Jongho’s pride between that game."

From the corner of his eye, he can see the other snicker, “Can say the same for myself.”

Seonghwa bites his lips. He didn’t mean for it to be offensive. "If it makes you feel better, you've grown taller too." He adds right away.

"Really?" He doesn't realize the other was already standing by his side, Seonghwa acts like it doesn't affect him. "Dunno, you already outgrown me by a centimeter." Hongjoong shrugs.

"You've grown up to be quite the man Kim Hongjoong."

Seonghwa isn't kidding though. Hongjoong did really grow up so much. Sure not physically, but Hongjoong was now more confident, charismatic, _mature_ , everything Seonghwa loved about him. Hongjoong also got insanely better at everything he did, from dancing, rapping, composing and he swears their leader is even trying out for vocals.

"Oh, by the way..." Hongjoong says out of nowhere. He takes out something from his jacket, then holds it out to him. "Got you something."

Seonghwa blinks. “What’s the occasion?”

Hongjoong takes his hand—Seonghwa ignores the fact it makes his heart tingle—and places the small thing on his palm. “Just take it.”

"But I didn't get you anything.” Seonghwa is flustered, nervously glancing back and forth between the object in his hand and Hongjoong. “Fuck I'm sorry. You can just give it to someone else, here I'll even refund y—"

Hongjoong shakes his head, pushing his hand back, "No, it's fine."

"A bracelet?" he asks, identifying the dainty thing on his hand.

"Yep." Hongjoong chirps, "Here let me..."

Hongjoong strides closer taking the bracelet from his grasp. Seonghwa pretends the sudden proximity doesn't affect him as the other wraps the bracelet around his wrist, hands gentle as he locks it in place.

"There you go."

Seonghwa examines the accessory closer. There were five beads stringed in colourful braided threads. Upon closer inspection, each of the beads seemed to have a tiny symbol printed on them. He recognizes the adorable drawings of a coffee cup, book, arrow, what's that window shaped thing? and a heart shallowly carved on them. Really, it looked more like it belongs to a middle schooler than an adult like him if he was going to be honest, but Seonghwa is only a weak shit for boys giving him pretty bracelets so...

"You bought this for me?"

Hongjoong purses his lips, "Uhm, the members sort of got one too."

Seonghwa does his best not to let his smile drop. Of course, Hongjoong was just being a sweet leader, how could he even think it was made exclusively, _especially_ for him. Still, Seonghwa's more than grateful for the little token. Every gift from Hongjoong was special to him anyways.

"Yours is a little different though." Hongjoong adds right away with a smile before holding his wrist.

Seonghwa bites the inside of his cheeks at the sudden brush of their fingers. "Hm? How so?"

Hongjoong seems hesitant, almost as if he was pondering hard about his answer with the way his forehead wrinkles lightly, but he responds. "I sort of got them online and the seller said that this one is supposed to mean 'unconditional love that transcends every world' and hey, don't laugh it's what she said! It has good reviews."

"So you think I need _unconditional love that transcends every world_?" Seonghwa repeats playfully, holding back the laugh bubbling from his throat. "How sweet of you Kim Hongjoong."

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, amused, "Didn't think much about the stupid meanings when I bought them. They looked cute okay? But who knows, you really might get some unconditional loving if you try hard enough."

Seonghwa is suddenly intrigued what kind of dumb meanings the rest of the members received. "What did the other members’ bracelet mean?"

"Uh...they got, uhm..." Hongjoong pinches the bridge of his nose, trying hard to remember, and it's as if a lightbulb pops on top of his head when it hits him. "Something about good health and...positivity? I don't know I really just bought them because they looked cute Hwa."

"Do their good health and positivity also transcend to other worlds?" Seonghwa jokes.

" _Haha_ , very funny." Hongjoong chuckles humorlessly, weakly punching him on the chest. "In my defense someone even left a review saying it worked like an amulet, or some shit like that."

"Or you could've been scammed." he retorts with a smirk.

"I was, wasn't I?" Hongjoong pouts, rubbing the back of his neck, seemingly ashamed at the realization he just got fooled into buying some enchanted bracelets online, but he shrugs it off the next second, "Nah, it's fine. Didn't lose that much money anyways, I mean you like it right?"

Seonghwa smiles. I like _you_. "I love it Hongjoong, it's cute."

Hongjoong smiles back and fuck, Seonghwa wills away the urge to squish the other’s cheeks. "Well then it's worth the scam."

"Ah, as expected from my bestest leader."

"I'm your only leader."

A little more daring, Seonghwa throws an arm around Hongjoong, ruffling his hair, "Still the most good-looking leader."

"Good-looking, huh?" A brow raised at him.

Seonghwa hadn't meant for it to slip. It was just a little name his whiplashed brain came up with whenever he stares at Hongjoong for a little too long. When he sees his good-looking eyes. His good-looking nose. His very good-looking lips. Hongjoong was just very _good-looking_ , okay?

"I mean you are kinda good-looking." Seonghwa says nonchalantly, hoping it didn't come more gay than he intended it to be.

Hongjoong scrunches his nose and does that heart wrenching toothy smile, "You're more good-looking Mr. Visual. Just don’t tell Yeosang."

"Can’t make any promises."

"Now you just hate me."

"All right handsome shitheads stop being lovey dovey and get on the van. We need to go home."

The two didn't notice Wooyoung walking in on them and they instantly split away from each other. Even as Wooyoung walks away to leave them alone again, they can hear him grumble, _why did I have to be the one to get you two lovebirds._

"We weren't being anything." Hongjoong protests a little too quickly and tails to join the younger’s exit.

When Seonghwa climbs up the van, half the members were already dozing off to sleep so he lets his head rest on the window and stares at the bracelet on his hand one more time.

"Are you all ready for our comeback show tomorrow?" Someone asks. “It’s gonna be one hell of a promotion this time.”

After their promotions, Seonghwa decides. He is going to confess to Hongjoong after their promotions.

A whole week passed after their promotions and zero confessions has been done.

This time, Seonghwa just couldn't find the perfect time to do it. He can't exactly just text Hongjoong _'hey bro i'm gay for you, i love u can we get married and buy our penthouse now'_. No, Seonghwa has to tell it to him face to face. But alas, the past few days it’s either Hongjoong was busy, or he was busy—at this point he's convinced the universe is purposely keeping them apart.

Then one fine day after nine shots of soju and a little self pep talk he did on the studio, Seonghwa decides he was finally ready.

It was now or never since he literally just texted Hongjoong to meet him in the kitchen in thirty minutes. Not exactly the best place to let out years of held back feelings to your very own bandmate but his conscience was haunting him and Seonghwa is getting more bothered as more seconds, hours, _days_ pass and he still hasn't even said the L-word to Hongjoong.

But before his grand debut as, hopefully, Hongjoong's _boyfriend_ , he makes a beeline to Yeosang's room first. He always needed that second opinion, and what better person is there to vent your nerves out than the most frank member of their group. He already practiced his script—the one he unsubtly disguised as lyrics just so Mingi could review it for him—so he doesn't see any more problem.

Seonghwa is totally ready.

"Fuck Yeosang I'm _not_ ready. What if he doesn't like me back?!"

"Move away your blocking the view." Seonghwa opens his mouth but Yeosang slaps his calves hard he winces instead. "And don't say something dumb like 'I am the view' or I'm throwing you off that window before you can even say I love you to Hongjoong."

"Not so loud!" Seonghwa whisper-shouts, kneeling down to level Yeosang's gaze—as levelled as he could because even in the same position Yeosang was still shorter than him—then he cries, "Sang, listen, this is a matter of life and death."

Yeosang grumbles something that Seonghwa doesn't catch before giving him an exasperated look.

"Listen Seonghwa hyung, and this is the thousandth time I'm saying this: you're going to be fine. Whether he rejects you or not, Hongjoong will never throw you away like that. You've been together for like what, three, _four_ years? He's not that low to just dump that bond between you two."

"You really think so?" Seonghwa asks, hopeful.

Yeosang pats him on the shoulder, "When it’s overwhelming, hold on tight. I’ll be here don’t forget it."

"Did you just…quote our own song?"

"Sorry I ran out of advice to give."

"I hate you." Seonghwa huffs, "But you know what, you're right! I should just do it. He won't treat me any differently, right? He's still going to be my best friend. My bestfriend who I really, kinda, wanna, sorta kiss...and maybe bone. Mostly kiss."

"TMI." Yeosang fakes a gag, and he snorts. It's not like Yeosang wasn't used to it. "But really, we've been having this talk for years hyung, I hope this time you finally grow a pair and save us the misery."

Seonghwa springs out of his seat to hug Yeosang, who reciprocated it robotically. "Thanks Yeosang you're the best."

Yeosang pats his friend's back, eyes back to his movie, "Any time hyung. I hope this is the last time because if I hear about your pining one more time I shit you not I will tell Hongjoong myself. Not kidding."

"Don't worry." Seonghwa flashes him a wink as he makes his way out of the door. "I got this."

Once the door slams shut, Yeosang plops back to his bed. "Dense losers." he mumbles under his breath.

"Hey hyung."

Seonghwa lets out an embarrassing squeak, surprised at seeing Hongjoong already seated on one of the kitchen island stool, a laptop in front of him.

"Joongie! You're already here."

This is it Seonghwa, this is your once in a lifetime chance to finally do it, he won’t blow this up. Not really once in a lifetime since he already attempted this at least ninety-seven times, but that’s not the point, he’s finally going to do it!

"Hongjoong I have to tell you something." he starts.

"Wait listen to this." Hongjoong urgently gestures him forward, and Seonghwa—weak as fuck Seonghwa who would do anything for this boy—complies right away. The leader takes out one of his airpods and plugs them in his ear, gentle fingers brushing on his face making Seonghwa blush.

"Got this idea for a song yesterday. It still needs a couple more work but this would make a great track for our vocal color." Hongjoong comments before he hears the music come on.

Sue him if couldn't help it when his eyes mindlessly lingered on Hongjoong. He looked so perfect humming to the soft beat under the warm lights, with his perfect face and all. Other than his matchless rapping, Seonghwa always admired Hongjoong's passion. Their leader genuinely puts his heart out into it to and god, does Seonghwa love that about him.

That certainly made it to his growing list of 'shit why Kim Hongjoong is the perfect man' but that's another story.

The music comes to and end and so does his dreamy gaze.

"What do you think?" Hongjoong looks at him, eyes wide and smile so sweet it might as well send Seonghwa into a cardiac arrest.

"I think it’s amazing. You did this on your own? It's really good, Joong."

"Really?" Hongjoong smiles, waving his hands on his face, "I mean, it's not much now, but I swear it will get better. Maybe you could do the vocals and I rap a little, that would totally work."

"You're already suggesting a subunit this early on our career?"

Seonghwa meant it as a joke. They both know KQ already has plans laid out for ATEEZ and a subunit is far from happening so he doesn't expect it when Hongjoong replies, "Hey, it could happen. I'll make it happen. What could be better than a subunit with my special friend right?"

If his heart hypothetically dropped from the top of Tokyo Tower all the way down, then the pain must be close to the one crushing Seonghwa's chest right now.

Special friend.

_Friend_.

Seonghwa is suddenly hit with an epiphany: to Hongjoong he’s just a friend, nothing more.

All of a sudden this confession thing doesn't sit right with him anymore. Seonghwa is risking their friendship for the sake of his selfish love, and for the past few years of hiding away his feelings nothing wrong ever happened between them being _just friends_ and fuck, why did he even come across the idea of betting the solid friendship he forged with Hongjoong on the line.

It's madness. He can't do this.

"Anyways, what was it you're going to say?" Hongjoong asks, eyes fixed on his laptop.

Seonghwa bites his lips for a few seconds. The other seems to notice his lack of response when he spares him a worried glance.

"Oh, uhm, yeah...about that. I was just..."

He looks around, looking for anything he can use as a scapegoat really. That's when he sees Yunho's shirt carelessly draping by the counter—like the slob he is—and blurts out, "...came to remind you to pick up shirt I borrowed from you! On our last dance practice. Yeah, _that_."

Wow. Genius. Never been done before. Excuse of the century. The nervous chuckle he lets out might as well announce that he's indeed a big, fat liar. But Hongjoong doesn't seem to realize his break in character when he smiles instead.

"You know you can always keep them hyung. I don't mind." Hongjoong' voice is so genuine, so sweet and fuck why is his chest so heavy?

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Seonghwa turns around before the other can see the discomfort on his face. "I'll just go, bye."

He practically runs off to his room, leaving a slightly confused Hongjoong behind. Once he gets there Seonghwa dramatically slams his back against the door, letting out a pathetic whine of disappointment and regret.

Fuck that was so close. Just one breadth of motivation and he could've sacrificed his career, their group's image, _his_ image and Seonghwa doesn't really want to retire now only just two years into being in the industry.

Seonghwa dejectedly throws himself in bed, hugs a pillow, burying his face there to muffle the frustrated cry of help he lets out next. Even if he saved himself from the embarrassment of declaring his feelings, Seonghwa couldn't drive away the gnawing voice behind his head that's screaming, 'what the fuck Park Seonghwa you just let one perfect moment to confess slip away like that all because you chickened out again.'

Yeah, his subconscious and him didn't really come to best terms when it was anything related to his feelings Hongjoong.

"Why can't I just do it." he whispers to himself.

Who knows maybe when he wakes up he’ll get the courage again. No? Right, Seonghwa is a hopeless cause.

It’s been a long day, he's tipsy, half disappointed with himself and half unnerved with the idea of Yeosang beating him up again for not confessing for the umpteenth time. He deserves a fucking power nap.

So when Seonghwa sees a faint, warm glow pulsing in his hands through half lidded eyes, he ignores it. It's just his broken hearted state and the partly crappy lights of his room doing tricks with his eyes. He makes a mental note to have new ones set up, before he lulls himself to sleep.

* * *

"Seonghwa, wake up."

His hands make an attempt to swat the owner of the voice as he lets out an unflattering groan. Seonghwa swears it's barely a minute since his shut eye so he doesn't know what he deserved to be waken up from such a peaceful slumber.

Oh that's right, he ate Jongho's yogurt on the fridge last week and blamed it all on Mingi. Also he still hasn't confessed to Hongjoong so there's that too.

"This is the first time you're ever close to being late for work, get up."

From the pitch of the voice alone he could already tell who was violently shaking him in bed. _Yeosang, please_ _fuck off_ , he wants to say.

"Hyung, wake up we have to go!"

Seonghwa whines again, but this time he forces his half dead body up, head still a little woozy. When he rubs his eyes and his vision gradually clears, surely enough Yeosang is there, staring him down with his arms crossed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he groans, "I thought we have no schedule today."

"Work has no schedule my dear friend." Yeosang sighs, "Now go take a shower in ten minutes or I'm ditching you again."

Seonghwa gets up. He probably looks like a zombie with the way he’s forcefully dragging his body to where he thinks the bathroom is. That is until he bumps his head on a wall.

What the fuck since when did they put a whole wall over there?

Seonghwa enters the other door instead, a little confused why their blue bathroom door is now replaced with wooden mahogany. He also doesn't question why the entire layout of his bathroom changed in such a short time—nope, that’s definitely not the toilet and sink he knew—but Seonghwa decides it was just his sleepy state doing things to him so he quickly showers and changes to the clothes Yeosang handed him earlier.

Seonghwa also doesn't remember owning this kind of white button up and black trousers but he’s too exhausted to argue about Yeosang's poor fashion choices right now and proceeds to drying his hair. Only then when he finally regains half of his sanity and sees the mirror and whole bathroom did it hit Seonghwa.

Fuck, he really _wasn't_ in his own bathroom, but in a smaller one instead.

"Where are we?" he asks once he found Yeosang sitting by the kitchen.

The place, he looks around, is a small modestly furnished unit. It's smaller compared to the fancy apartments KQ rent out for them when they were staying outside the country, but it’s homey.

"Christ, you had those weird dreams again didn't you?" Yeosang shoves a toast in his mouth, mumbles, "I knew I shouldn't have let you take those walnut cakes last night. They were one week from spoiling, yet you never listen."

"Walnut cake?" Seonghwa yawns. Not a single word Yeosang said is making sense at all.

"Anyways, you look ready. At least we're not going to be that late." Yeosang remarks as he struggles to put his shoes on.

Funny because the last time he saw Yeosang wear those kind were years ago when they were still trainees. All his friend wears these days are fancy knock offs so it's a little surprising to see him in just in this get up, oddly identical to what he was currently wearing.

The fuck, didn't Yeosang say before doing matchies was stupid?

"Let's go now."

Seonghwa halts his steps, "Wait did you call manager?"

Yeosang send him the most puzzled look ever before saying, "Hyung, what?"

He raises a brow, "I mean the bodyguards are already outside right? We can't just go out without letting them know, it's protocol. Did you at least call one of them?"

"Managers? _Bodyguards?_ What the fuck are you talking about are you—" Yeosang places a palm on his forehead. "Hm, you seem fine, did you hit your head or something?"

"Yeosang, we can't just go out people will recognize us." he tries again.

Company will kill him if he sneaks out again without permission just like that time he just wanted to bike around Han River alone and their manager gave him a good earful about security and safety and how he could’ve gotten kidnapped by some crazy fans.

"Oh buddy," Yeosang sneers, "I know we both look hot but I don't think we're that hot to gather a crowd in this city. Now c'mon."

"Yeosang what are you—"

Seonghwa didn't get to finish his words when Yeosang grabs his arm and drags him out the complex. By the time they stepped outside to the street, Seonghwa instinctively covers his face in panic.

What was Yeosang thinking walking in the middle of a city without a mask or even just a cap to hide their faces that were probably plastered all over half the city. Fans or scarier, the paparazzi would definitely recognize them and cause an unnecessary scene. Seonghwa ducks his head down and covers his face in an attempt to hide. Unlike Yeosang who has his head out in the open.

"Hyung, stop doing that you look stupid."

But when they start brisk walking and the crowd of fans and cameras don't come, Seonghwa is tragically confused.

"What the..."

Literally no one is batting an eyelash at them. Or even their direction for that matter. It’s been too long since Seonghwa stepped out in broad daylight like this without being attacked by fans who acted like barn animals at the sight of them.

"Yeosang, where are we?"

Yeosang keeps on walking, crossing roads and making turns like the direction was second nature to him. Then they stop in front of a small pastel building. Seonghwa isn’t able to catch the obnoxiously curvy, colorful name of the place when Yeosang pulls him inside.

"Ten minutes shy of being late." A waitress greets them at the entrance, grinning, "That's a new record for the two of you."

"Good morning Chaeyeon, looking good as usual." Yeosang greets the girl back who only scoffs.

"Sweet talk won’t get you your paycheck Yeosang. Morning Seonghwa. Remind him to wake up earlier next time, okay?" Waitress girl bids, looking at his direction.

"M-me?" Seonghwa points at himself, and he notices the shift from bubbly to concerned on the girl's face as she worriedly glances Yeosang.

"Don't mind him Chae, it's the leftovers. He's a little out of it today." Yeosang says, and Chaeyeon or whatever seems to understand as she gives Seonghwa a nod.

Yeosang leads him across the little door on the counter, striding past the pantry, all the way where the kitchen was. Are they even allowed in here?

"Morning." Yeosang greets another guy who was occupied washing mugs.

Seonghwa looks around, overwhelmed by the mix of aromas of sugar and caffeine as he follows his friend to a door with a _Staff Only_ sign. Yeosang moves purposefully, like he's been doing this shit every day of his life when he wasn't busy being an idol. Seonghwa watches him put on an apron, a nametag next, then a yellow beret.

The fuck?

"Yeosang, where are we? Is this—" Seonghwa sighs, "Is this another show? It’s MNET again, isn’t it. Why wasn’t I informed? I don't even have my script! Did you guys discuss this last night without me?"

"M, what?" Yeosang gives him an amused look, tying his apron behind him. "What are you talking about hyung, the hell do you need a script for? You've been literally doing this job for years."

Seonghwa blinks, "Job?"

Yeosang only chuckles. Seonghwa yanks his own hair in frustration.

There were so many questions to ask, but first of all what job? Last time he remembers he’s just an idol, as if that career isn't stressful enough. Second, where is he? Why is he in the staff room in the back of a café in an unknown city?

Seonghwa thinks hard, pacing around the small room. There's so many shit happening in such a small amount of time he's half sure he was going crazy. But then Seonghwa ponders on the last thing Yeosang said.

A job.

He has a job in this place, he deduces, because what other logical explanation would Yeosang drag him here at seven in the morning for?

"Yeosang what do I do?" he shakily asks.

"Well fuck me with a stick, you really lost it didn't you?" The other chuckles, "Fine I'm going to play along. You work at Aurora Cafe, ring a bell?"

Seonghwa just gapes at him. He works where now? That's when Yeosang sighs, holds his shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"Park Seonghwa, you're a barista."


	2. aurora

"Yeosang, fuck, Yeosang where are you taking me, I don't know what to do!"

"God Seonghwa stop being such a drama queen and just man the cash register."

Seonghwa stumbles by the time he reaches the front counter. Yeosang ditches him to do some café work he doesn't know, because for the thousandth time, he doesn't work there.

A barista, really?

Sing and dance on stage, that he can do effortlessly, pronto. But make coffee? Seonghwa couldn't even tell the difference between an almond and apricot to save his life.

When Seonghwa sees his reflection on the counter’s polished glass, he wants to cry. The uniform, the nametag with his name engraved on it, the jar of coffee beans behind him—he really is a barista. He's almost a hundred percent sure people don't just sleep overnight and wake up with a new job and life.

For a second Seonghwa considers the possibility of Yeosang confusing him with someone else, but he doubts there could be another Park Seonghwa bearing his face. So that only leaves him with the idea of, as impossibly stupid as it may sound, teleportation. Maybe even time travelling. Highly unlikely since everything around him could be as modern as they could get in his time. Wait, maybe there were flying cars outside that he missed? Fuck what if everyone around them earlier were actually cyborgs?

2020 is an apocalypse indeed.

The abrupt jingle of the chimes snaps him back to reality as the café’s doors open.

"Good morning, welcome to AC!" One of the waiters greet.

Seonghwa fixes his beret and dusts off his apron. If he was going to fill in—or _fail_ in—doing this barista thing, he's at least going to do it looking decent. He stands up straight, a little nervous as the customer approaches.

"Good morning angel."

Angel? Narrowing his eyes, Seonghwa takes some time to size up the person in front him who just had the fat audacity to call him _angel._

The first thing Seonghwa notices were the snazzy black boots, tattered jeans and a sleeveless black shirt layered by a leather jacket draping over the guy's inked shoulders. Next, he gapes at the overwhelming tattoo sleeve on each side of the guy's arms. He may or may not have drooled a little at the sight of the exposed muscles, but that's just him being thirsty. The guy dresses up like a rebellious, emo punk that's for sure.

But when Seonghwa's eyes shoot straight up to the guy’s face, that’s when his jaw drops. The mullet. The eyebrow piercing. Seonghwa couldn’t make the mistake of not knowing the person standing before him because it’s—

"Hongjoong." the name leaves his mouth without him noticing.

"Hey pretty." Hongjoong flashes him a hypnotizing smile and Seonghwa thinks he might just pass out again.

Fuck. It really is Hongjoong.

Seonghwa does a head to toe scan of his friend one more time and damn, he almost salivates when it sinks to him how hot Hongjoong looked. He looks exactly like the kind of boys Seonghwa's parents warned him to stay away from. But Hongjoong pulls it off so good he starts making a mental apology to his mother because there’s no way he could stay away from _that._

"Looking pretty as always Seonghwa." Hongjoong taps his fingers against the granite. That's a lot of rings. "It'll be an extra large for this morning, got a busy day ahead."

Seonghwa gapes. "What?"

Before he could even process what Hongjoong said, his hand intuitively fetches a big coffee cup from the side, takes a sharpie, and writes 'Hongjoong’ on it.

Hongjoong glances at the cup on his hand then raises a brow, "No petname for me today sweetie?"

"What the fuck."

The blush on his face is way out of his control because, really, _what the fuck_? Since when did Hongjoong start calling him names like _pretty,_ or _sweetie_ or _angel_?

"Forgive him, he's a little coo coo." Yeosang passes behind him.

Hongjoong only chuckles, before tipping his head, "Morning Yeosang."

"Good morning to our customer of the month." Yeosang points at him, "Be easy on hyunh today, yeah? He's going through something."

"I'm literally standing here."

"We know beautiful." Hongjoong remarks out of nowhere and Seonghwa fights the girlish scream his soul nearly lets out.

Punk Hongjoong leans closer, elbows resting on the counter and he was pretty sure this is against some customer policy he doesn’t know. Seonghwa side-eyes a hollering Yeosang who only gives him a shit eating grin and thumbs up while disappearing back to the kitchen.

"I'm feeling like a dark Americano with three pumps of roasted cinnamon today love."

Seonghwa blinks again, "A...what?"

"If you don't make the order in five minutes sweetheart, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go there to help you."

The knowing smirk on Hongjoong's face—tragically hot if you ask him—was enough to make Seonghwa move on his feet.

To make it clear, in under no circumstance does he know how to make coffee. The coffee maker back at their dorm doesn't even come close to this more robotic, more complex machine in front of him, and that doesn't do anything to boost Seonghwa’s self esteem.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck what do I do?_ He can't just fuck up this up. Barista Seonghwa would be disappointed. More importantly, Hongjoong would be disappointed.

Then as if an unknown being heard his prayers, his body starts moving on its own, pacing across the pantry. His moves were calculated, deliberate as he pours one liquid to another. Seonghwa just takes a whiff on the sugars and powders and it was as if his hands knew exactly just what to put. He has zero idea what the hell is going on but Seonghwa just lets his instincts take over—it’s infinitely better than just standing there after all.

When he finishes and hands whatever he just concocted to Hongjoong, the post-teleportation depression hits him again. Hongjoong tips the lid on his lips and Seonghwa ducks his head down, a little scared to see his reaction. But when the former takes another sip with a pleased look, Seonghwa decides okay, _maybe_ , he did not royally fuck this up like he expected.

"Delicious as always."

"It is?"

Hongjoong nods. Holy shit he just made coffee. He made _good_ coffee and Hongjoong liked it. Thank you coffee gods for temporarily lending him powers.

"See you later after your shift baby?" Hongjoong winks and Seonghwa's knees gives out a little as he him as he watches him walk out the café.

"Ah young love." A waitress comments, smiling widely.

Seonghwa looks down on his feet, this time to hide the furious blush on his face. Not like it was his fault. Hongjoong was openly flirting with him like that. His crush of almost two years just called him baby so he has every right to gush out like a school girl.

His eyes dart back to the counter and notices a slip of paper that wasn’t there earlier.

_Want you to look at me the way you look at coffee, HJ._

He snorts. Straight out of those 2010 Tumblr relatable posts. When he flips it, there's a street address printed in the back so he pockets it, just in case.

Shockingly enough, his barista hands continued manifesting throughout the whole day. Everything came naturally for him, as if Seonghwa had been doing this shit for years like Yeosang told him earlier. For a second he’s actually convinced that he really is a real employee of the place with the way he prepared the drinks flawlessly. Almost like a pro. When a waiter informs him his shift was over, Seonghwa uses it as an excuse to go to the bathroom. Once the door lock clicks, he finally takes his time to sigh heavily like he’s been wanting to do so the past few hours. Seonghwa stares at his own reflection back at the mirror.

He pretty much still looks like himself, well, except for the fact he looks like a fucking employed barista.

He swears if the members were playing a big prank on him he'll bail from a whole year of promotions. Okay, Seonghwa is exaggerating but still, he'll be so mad especially at Yeosang who was playing his role so damn well he might as well get casted for an acting career.

"Think Seonghwa, think." he closes his eyes, ruminating everything that happened in the last six hours.

From what he can remember he was back at their dorm, a little tipsy, then he texted Hongjoong to meet him, went to Yeosang's room to ask for some good 'ol advice, next he met with the love of his life in the kitchen to supposedly profess the years of his sad pining before failing to do so—he facepalms himself at that—then he went to sleep.

Sleep. Of course! He's _dreaming._ This just some vividly realistic lucid dream; how come he didn't think of that earlier?

A slap.

Seonghwa winces at the harsh contact on his jaw. He looks around, hoping the slap triggered him to wake up, but nothing happened. The soju must have sent him to quite a deep nap. When he rubs his cheeks to soothe it—he regrets overdoing it—his eyes widen at the sight of the bracelet on his hand.

The bracelet.

Now that he sees it, Seonghwa vaguely remembers a faint orange glow coming from his hand before he dozed off to sleep. Just the fact it’s the only object intact in his body from reality should mean something, right? Nothing about blaming his bracelet made sense, but Seonghwa notes it in his head, hoping it would piece out later when he finds out what all of this is about.

* * *

"Okay Yeosang this is going to sound really stupid—" _I'm used to it_ , Yeosang says in between in which Seonghwa glares at him for, "—but I don't think I belong to this world."

They were sitting on one of the tables inside the café, feasting on their free share of snacks for the day. Now that he isn't busy making caffeine cups for people, Seonghwa realizes how adorable the entire space actually is with all its pastel chairs, cute succulents and soft lighting. Even at nine in the evening at their closing with the rest of the staff already cleaning around them, everything still looked as serene and vibrant as it was in the morning.

Yeosang sips his coffee, "Oh hyung, I've had those moments too. Sometimes I wish I was just a rock in Pluto. Or some comet. I hate this world. Just shitty politics and capitalism fucking up the people. War, famine, even mother nature is breaking loose too. What's next, a global pandemic?"

Seonghwa bites his lip. Wait till this Yeosang sees his world.

"Fucked up. Society's fucked up." Yeosang continues, forking a cake in his mouth. "So I totally gets you bro."

"No I mean—for fuck's sake." Seonghwa huffs, "In my world..." the way it rolls of his tongue makes him feel a little crazy for a second but he continues, "I'm an _idol_. You know, singing, dancing. Eight makes one team, ATEEZ! Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

Yeosang snorts, obviously holding back a laughter, "That's got to be the most obnoxious boy group name I have ever heard."

"Hey, you're part of it too!"

His bestfriend hums, "Was I the visual? I have at least gotta be the visual right? Just look at me."

Seonghwa could only roll his eyes. Even in here Yeosang still has an ego the size of a continent.

"I think every one of us are? You're like vocals and good at dancing too, and funny because—wait, that's not the point! Yeosang, I have to get back to my world, I'm not the Seonghwa you know."

"A little too late now isn't it when we have our own business going on." Yeosang sasses, "If you wanted to be an idol all this time, why didn't you say so like five years ago?"

Seonghwa rubs his temples, frustrated, "That's because I'm not a barista, I'm not the Park Seonghwa you know who runs Aurora whatever with you. In my universe, Aurora was our song—because we're singers! You've got to help me get back."

"Seonghwa hyung..." Yeosang checks his watch before standing up, "I'd love to play this game with you all night but I have appointment so let's talk later at our apartment, okay?" A pat on his shoulder, "Now go out there and meet your lover boy. You have got to stop leading the poor guy at this rate he'll order our entire menu just to date you."

"My _what_? Hey, Yeosang where are you going?"

"I got a date with idol singer dancer me," Yeosang quips, clearly messing with him. "See you in our apartment, eighties."

"It's ATEEZ." he corrects, but his friend was already out of ear reach as he exits the doorway, leaving a distressed Seonghwa behind.

Great, so Yeosang does not believe him at all. This leaves him no choice. He takes out the slip of paper in his pocket.

Seonghwa narrows his eyes at the building in front of him. He glances at the address on the paper again, just to make sure, and confirms it was indeed the right street and building number.

Of all the places Hongjoong could choose to meet up, he really chose a tattoo parlor. A _shady_ tattoo parlor if he may add, in an even shadier street. Nevertheless, he warily goes through the graffiti clad door, a chime jingling at his entrance.

"Didn't think you'd come."

Seonghwa jumps when he hears the voice. Hongjoong was already sitting behind the counter, a little smile on his lips as their eyes meet.

"Why..." Don't stare at his arms, do _not_ stare at his arms. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You never do sweetheart." Hongjoong answers casually, and Seonghwa has a hard time imagining why the hell would he even dare to turn him, the object of his romantic and sexual delusions, down.

Hongjoong approaches him, and Seonghwa is struggling not to get distracted by Hongjoong's biceps or his stupidly handsome face getting closer.

"Didn't really plan this out, so you have any place in mind you want to eat?" Hongjoong leans his back against the wall, smirking. "My treat of course since you finally showed up after my countless offers."

After a whole five minutes of spluttering for an answer—sue him Bad Boy Hongjoong is making his brain malfunction—they walk together to the nearest diner. All the time Seonghwa keeps a small distance between them, a little freaked out that Hongjoong keeps staring at him. He wasn't really used having this much attention from their leader and good thing it was night time or the other would definitely see how red his face is.

By the time they reach the diner, Seonghwa’s throat was parched that he downs the free service water in one go.

"Hongjoong—"

"Yes baby?"

Seonghwa chokes a little on a lettuce before he whisper-shouts, "Joong, where am I? Do you know what's happening? What…” he points between the two of them, “What are we?"

"We can be anything you want us to be love." Hongjoong grins, wiping the corner of his lips.

What a good day to die, Seonghwa dreamily thinks, but he snaps out of it quickly. He realized talking to Hongjoong Romantico right here isn't going to do anything to help him, so he resorts to the one thing he knows would get him the answer he needs:

He cries hysterically.

"So how are you— _oh_ , oh shit, you're crying." Hongjoong's smug look melts into worry.

"I don't know what's happening. Last night I was just sleeping peacefully then the next morning I wake up in this world, and _god_ there's so much happening I just...I just want someone to explain to me what's going on." Seonghwa whines, dramatically clutching his chest.

The distressed look on Hongjoong's face was the character break he needs so Seonghwa sobs some more.

"Even Yeosang doesn't believe me and now no one is taking me seriously, _oh!_ If anyone could just tell me what is happening, I'd be so grateful. He'll be my hero."

Seonghwa is aware how overdramatic he sounds but at least Hongjoong is coming out his suave character to calm him down. The few customers and a waiter that pass by their table gives him a weird look, but since Hongjoong is panicking for real as he gently pats the fake tears away from his face, Seonghwa decides it’s worth the judgement.

"Hey, don't cry Seonghwa, shit. I'm sorry, yeah? I'm here for you, I'll tell you anything you want. Just calm down pretty."

Seonghwa sniffs, wiping a tear, "You will?"

Hongjoong nods vigorously. Well, that was easy. Thank god his trainee acting lessons are useful even outside the industry.

"What is it you wanna know?" Hongjoong asks softly, pushing a glass of water to him.

"Alright but you gotta promise you won't think I'm crazy." The other blinks at the sudden change in his mood, but nods. "What are we?"

"What are we." Hongjoong repeats robotically. "Like, what are _we_ , or what are you _and_ me?"

"Second one.” Seonghwa bites on his burger, mumbles, "Like what are we in this world. Don't give me the philosophical stuff, I want the real details, jobs, status, our..." he swallows, "...our relationship."

Hongjoong stays silent for a while. Seonghwa contemplates on explaining further but the younger beats him to it when he answers.

"Well, for starters, you’re a barista at Aurora,” he starts, words a little uncertain, “But I guess you got that figured out already since you made me a pretty good coffee earlier," Damn right he did. "…and I'm Kim Hongjoong I guess, a tattoo artist."

"You're a tattoo artist?!"

Hongjoong chuckles, holding out his arms for him to see, "It's a little obvious isn't it?"

A barista and a tattoo artist. What kind of cliché ass world did he get himself into?

"I've been visiting your café for a while now and we've been...flirting, I guess. For a whole month." Hongjoong rubs the back of his head, "Actually I've been wanting to ask you out ever since that week we met."

"M-me?" Seonghwa's eyes widen, pointing at himself. "You wanted to ask _me_ out? The fuck, why?"

He nearly pisses his pants when Hongjoong smirks and flicks his jaw with a finger, "You're just you. Sweet, nice, playful, pretty _you_. Do I need more reason for that?" A thumb pushes a lock of hair behind his ear. "Go on a date with me Park Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa feels his heart skyrocket and land in just a span of one second. Holy shit. Kim Hongjoong—the apple of his eye, his muse and inspiration, his fucking crush of years—just asked him out. On a date. Kim Hongjoong just asked him out on a date!

No one wake him up now this is something he'll never get to experience in his own universe.

"Sure."

Seonghwa replies calmly, as if he hadn't been waiting for this to happen for years, but deep inside his head was already chanting ‘oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to go on a date with Hongjoong’ like a mantra.

Technically speaking it wasn't _the_ Hongjoong but it was still _Hongjoong._ Just with way more tattoos and piercings and Seonghwa doesn't really want to pass up a good opportunity anymore after what happened last time.

The night passed by with them getting lost on their conversations. They only decide to leave when the waitress started to look annoyed by the time she brings them their fourth count of snacks. Though Seonghwa immediately regrets stepping out of the diner the moment the cold air hits him. Hongjoong seems to notice him shiver because he wraps his leather jacket around him.

Of course. Classic Kdrama move.

"Were you always this romantic?" he couldn’t help but ask.

"Only for you." Hongjoong smiles. Ah, no, he does n _ot_ want to kiss him right now.

"Wow you're like a straight up manga character pulling corny lines from his ass." Seonghwa chuckles and hugs the jacket tighter around him.

"Maybe it's because I get lost in your eyes whenever I'm with you."

"See? You did it again!"

Hongjoong shrugs, "Guess it's just how I am."

They walk in silence, shy glances and fingers brushing unsubtly with each other. When they arrive back to the apartment Yeosang dragged him out earlier, sadly it was time for goodbye. Then, Hongjoong leans forward. Seonghwa took the hint where it was leading and instinctively closes his eyes.

Fuck, Hongjoong is going to kiss him, he totally is about to kiss him, right?

But the kiss doesn't come. Instead there's a warm whisper on his ear of _‘good night'_ before Hongjoong walks away. That night Seonghwa blanket kicks the giddiness away until he sleeps.

* * *

"Hyung get out already—if you're jerking off again I swear to god—Seonghwa! C'mon I gotta piss."

Seonghwa presses his ear against the door. "Are you ATEEZ Yeosang now?" he shouts back.

It's officially Day 2 of his stay in this parallel universe as barista Kim Seonghwa. Earlier he had to resist the urge to bash his head on the wall when he woke up and discovered he was still in the same bedroom as yesterday and not in their dorm and worse, he was very much _not_ dreaming.

"You gotta let go of your 80s whatever fantasies hyung, it's not going to happen." he hears Yeosang's snarky response, "But really, get out you have a visitor waiting for you outside."

A visitor? He quickly opens the door, brushing past Yeosang who practically throws himself inside the bathroom as Seonghwa makes his way across to the living room.

Surely enough there's a guy wearing a denim jacket and ripped jeans sitting on their table. As if mystery guy sensed his presence, he turns around and Seonghwa nearly dies on the spot when he finally recognizes the man.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Hongjoong." he swallows the lump on his throat because for fuck's sake no one should be allowed to look that good in denim. Even he did not look _that_ good in denim for Pirate King. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to take you to work today." Hongjoong replies and Seonghwa is genuinely confused but he didn't even get to ask his next question when the other grabs his wrist leading him out.

The hottest motorbike ever waits for them outside. He doesn't even notice the other already putting a helmet over his head, eyes entranced at Hongjoong and his equally sexy bike. Seonghwa has never been more attracted to a heap of metal before and he reaches a silent agreement with his conscience that he'll totally ride that. Or the owner. Either way…

"But Yeo—"

"Don't worry," Hongjoong assures, as if he already knew what Seonghwa was about to say. "Got his permission to take you to work early."

The serotonin only sinks in when the engine revvs and he wraps his arms tight around Hongjoong's waist. Seonghwa makes an unintelligible noise between a moan and a squeak when the warmth of Hongjoong’s back courses through his body. Hurl his corpse off a cliff because those were totally abs he feels through the shirt.

"You good there love?"

Seonghwa is enjoying the wind on his face too much to even answer back. From the side mirror he could sense Hongjoong’s eyes on him, tenderly admiring him enjoy the ride. Everything seems so perfect, and this time, Seonghwa could inevitably say he doesn't want to wake up.

When Seonghwa finishes his shift around noon—he's gotta admit he was kind of enjoying the whole magic barista hands—he gets a tip from one of the waiters that someone was waiting for him outside.

When he steps out, surely enough Hongjoong was there leaning against a wall.

"Hello there, I believe it's a crime to look this handsome during this time of the day." Hongjoong swoons, and Seonghwa tries hard not to roll his eyes and cringe. Though smile that breaks on his face said otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" he drags the younger to the side, "Aren't you supposed to do tattoo stuff today?"

"Got a day off. Also," He laces their fingers together. "I'm taking you on our first date."

They were dating?

Fuck they _are_ dating.

"Already?" he sputters, Hongjoong already replacing the beret on his head with a helmet. He wasn't even dressed up for the occasion, still on his work clothes. But as if Hongjoong heard his dilemma, the younger swiftly unties his apron and keeps it inside his compartment.

"Don't worry, you look cute as always Seongie."

And Seonghwa believes him. Like the goddamn fool he is.

Hongjoong’s idea of a date was movies. Traditional but hey, what was Seonghwa expecting when he’s living the life of a BL sitcom. It's not like Hongjoong and him haven't been to the movies before, it's just a way different story when the latter is more engrossed staring at his face than the screen in front of them.

"Stop staring," he whispers, "Focus on the movie or something. At least make your money worth it Joong."

Hongjoong giggles, whispering back, "Sorry, I’ve just… been waiting for this for so long. Couldn't resist."

Seonghwa doesn't even fight the blush that creeps up his cheeks. If the other keeps throwing any more vintage pick up lines at him, it won't be long before he melts into a puddle. Also, no, _he_ was the one waiting so long for _this,_ but Seonghwa keeps that for himself.

It's been so long since Seonghwa had the luxury of walking in public and freedom tastes sweeter than the strawberry and vanilla ice cream Hongjoong buys for him after their movie. Amazing how he and this version of Hongjoong vibe _a lot,_ like Seonghwa hadn't just met him yesterday. They were holding hands in public for Christ's sake, that's like fifth base already, even for him. The whole afternoon was spent talking, playing, hell lot of eating—giddiness makes him hungry—entering every shop that catch their eye and, most importantly, with each other.

It was a perfect day, the perfect _date_ , and Seonghwa doesn't want it to end. God, he doesn't want this to end. If he had to suffer a couple more years of one sided love just to have this, maybe he doesn’t mind.

By sunset, it was Hongjoong who suggested they go back to the café. The building is already closed by the time they get there but apparently being part owner of the café gives him key rights. So Seonghwa unlocks the door and makes a beeline to the pantry to fix them coffee, his barista side doing the hard carrying of course. When he serves their drinks, he settles besides Hongjoong who unsurprisingly, was watching him the whole time.

"You remember the first day we met?" Hongjoong asks as he nursed the hot mug.

Seonghwa pouts, shaking his head timidly.

"You forgot?" When Hongjoong frowns, Seonghwa makes it up by scooting closer to the other.

"Tell me?" he casually rests his head on the younger' shoulder. Yep, he’s living the fantasy.

"I was trying to find coffee at midnight after a busy day. Looked around and pretty much all of the coffee places were closed during that time and it started raining too so I took shelter right..." Hongjoong drawls before pointing outside the glass, "There."

"Let me guess," Seonghwa interrupts, grinning, "I see you from here, then invite you inside to have free coffee?"

"You actually charged me an extra 25% because it was 'beyond closing hours', but hey, sure, if that's how you want it love." Hongjoong chuckles.

"As I should," The coffee suddenly tastes a tad bit sweet on Seonghwa's tongue. "Then you start coming every day because of me?"

"And the coffee of course," Hongjoong emphatically adds, "Remember the sticky notes with cute messages you put on my coffee to tease me? Of course I had to play along."

This time Seonghwa doesn't hold back his laugh and cracks up in front of Hongjoong. He can’t help it, everything about this universe was straight out of a romance novel written by a loveless teenager who got her first crush.

"Oh my god, that's so cliché. Fuck, Hongjoong I can't believe that actually happened. First you’re a tattoo guy, then I’m a barista, then we met at this coffee shop. It's so predictable and—"

"Can I kiss you?"

Seonghwa chokes on his coffee. His smile is instantly replaced with a violent cough, the warm liquid itching on his throat that even Hongjoong starts to worry as he pats him on the back.

If he plans to die on choking it has to be between Hongjoong's thighs, not seconds before his first kiss thank you very much.

"Huh?" is all what Seonghwa manages to say when he finally composes himself.

"I know we barely even dated but Seonghwa, I like you. So, so much." Hongjoong cups his cheek and he can hear his heart beat violently against his chest, "Can I kiss you, Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa gulps. Kim Hongjoong has just offered to kiss him. Does he want to punch him in the face and scream because he can't contain _the feels_? Probably. But that would mean he won’t be getting any kisses so he’s not taking any chances.

Then he decides, fuck it: if he wasn't going to get a kiss from real life Hongjoong he will get one from punk, bad boy, tattoo artist Hongjoong as a barista.

"Okay."

As if on cue they close their eyes, slowly leaning to each other.

This is it. The grand moment. The cherry on top. Seonghwa it's finally happening!

But just when their lips were an inch apart, a surge of light appears out of nowhere between them, forcing them apart. Seonghwa panics upon seeing the light coming from his wrist, from his bracelet.

"Seonghwa!"

The orange light begins to swallow everything around him. The shop. The ground. Even Hongjoong. Seonghwa shields his eyes from the blinding light, but not before shouting from the top of his lungs,

* * *

Seonghwa jolts out from bed screaming, cold sweat dripping from his forehead and his fingers shaking. Then all of a sudden Mingi barges in his room, wielding a body pillow—of all the things he could use as a weapon—frantically screaming back.

"Mingi?!"

"Hyung where is it? What's happening?" He swings around the long pillow around the room. "Where's the intruder?"

Seonghwa shakes his head in confusion. But before he can even tell Mingi to stop brandishing the soft toy before it hits both of them on the face, Yeosang enters next, looking equally distressed. "Christ I heard you all the way from my room what happened?"

"Yeosang?" He blinks again, rubbing his eyes, "Is it really you? Or…or are you still a barista?"

"What the fuck?" Yeosang throws a quizzical look at him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hyung you good?”

Seonghwa shakes his head. First of all, no, he is not good. If anything he’s sweaty and scared and stressed which is far from _good._ Second, can Mingi stop panicking and drop the damn pillow! Third, why is he back at the dorm all of a sudden?

He points a finger at his friends, "Wait, am I back in the real world? Am I—" he roams his hands across his chest, "—am I ATEEZ? Are you guys ATEEZ?"

"No we're Girl's Generation, of course we're ATEEZ, Seonghwa what are you on about?" Mingi quips. "We literally just had our showcase weeks ago, how the hell do you forget your own band that fast."

The mention of the fact makes him heave a sigh.

"Where's—" he winces, massaging his temples. Crap his head is killing him right now, but Seonghwa clearly remembers the person he's looking for. "Hongjoong...where's Hongjoong?"

"He's at the studio, wait let me just call your baby."

"He's not my baby..."

"Hmm, sure." Yeosang hums, a knowing grin on his face.

One hot shower and two packs of ramen later, Seonghwa sets his mind on what just happened.

Googling isn’t of any help as searching 'cafe alternate universe' only directed him to a couple fictions and a shit ton of tags that will probably leave a scar on his brain. Though Seonghwa may or may not have been distracted after discovering one—just a harmless one—Hongjoong x Seonghwa story that he bookmarks for _future references_ , but point is the internet is useless.

So how did he just casually travel to another dimension in space time like that?

"Hyung, your prince charming is on his way." Yeosang announces dramatically to which Seonghwa shoots him a glare for. "But really, what happened to you dude, did you have some nightmare? You were pretty deep in your sleep earlier."

Seonghwa grimaces. He doesn't exactly know how to explain to Yeosang what happened without sounding like he needed to be sent to the nearest asylum so he starts with, "Promise me you won't think I'm crazy."

Yeosang crosses his arms, "Try me."

"You're not going to believe this but I just pulled off a fucking Scarlet Heart except I was in one of those café universe like the shit on mangas and Hongjoong was the stereotypical bad boy who fell in love with me." he says in one breath.

There was a long beat of silence as Yeosang narrows his eyes at him, like he is actually exhausting his last braincell to process the load of bullshit that just spilled out his mouth and Seonghwa understands. Hopefully he will too.

Then Yeosang sighs, sits beside him. "Is it crack? Wait, no, weed? It's weed isn't it, Seonghwa! Why would you not share it with me I thought I was your best friend!"

Seonghwa winces, "What the hell no, ugh, just let me talk to Hongjoong."

"As you wish." The other laughs obnoxiously as he exits the room, "Though you still owe me for chickening out for the millionth time. That’s the rules."

Seonghwa frowns at the sudden reminder. Right, he was back at _that_ kind of world.

"Seongie?" A head peeks through the door a few minutes later. When he sees Hongjoong with a worried look plastered over his face, Seonghwa scrambles up his feet to meet him halfway. They both pull each other in a hug, totally just a _bro_ thing _bros_ do, and fuck he smells so good Seonghwa instantly calms down. "Hey, I'm here." Hongjoong assured, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

In the background he sees Yeosang again, wiggling his brows suggestively and making an inappropriate gesture with his hand that could only be associated with jerking off. The pillow that Seonghwa throws at him unfortunately misses but thankfully Yeosang's cackle fades as he finally leaves the two of them alone.

Hongjoong pulls apart from their embrace, and he takes it as a cue to talk.

"Hongjoong…"

The younger playfully slaps his arms before he can even finish. "C'mon let's go out first, you need fresh air."

The air was cold when they go out. But everything became a tad bit warmer when a smiley Hongjoong walks out the convenience store holding two cups of ramen for them. The younger's mood was contagious that it makes the corner of Seonghwa's lips curve up on their own.

"Ah don't you miss this? Remember when we were still trainees. We'd eat ramen at four in the morning when our dance practice finished."

Seonghwa giggles at the memory, "And our yonungest Jongho would scold us for coming at the dorm late."

"Good old times." Hongjoong blows the steam off the noodles. "Except now we need to drive to find a convenience store where no one would notice us."

"And with our manager." Seonghwa adds.

The two of them look at the doorway of the store and see their manager watching them from a reasonable distance. As bad as they want to go alone, they still had to bring him along, for security purposes.

"Here." The younger blows on a spoonful of broth before holding it out to his mouth. Seonghwa sips from it and the warm soup relaxes him. "So..." Hongjoong clears his throat. "Tell me.”

"Where did you buy this bracelet?" he starts. He knows it was such a dumb question but Seonghwa recalls it being the only thing that acted out of the ordinary during his whole parallel universe problem.

"Hm, why ask?" Hongjoong mumbles through his ramen, chuckling, "Is it really that bad?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Seonghwa sighs heavily—he really hasn’t thought through how he'll word the whole travel to another dimension thing so he bluffs instead, "I just want to know. I've been thinking of buying some for my friends to too."

"Oh, you mean your friend who got back from military?" Hongjoong slurps on a noodle. "Told you I just got them online. Nowhere special. Literally the first thing that appeared on the shop and I’ve seen better. But if you want _that_ kind so bad, remind me later so I can find it again for you."

"No it's fine you don't have to." Seonghwa dismisses right away.

He's already giving enough trouble to Hongjoong when he should be back at his studio working on songs instead of spending time with him. Asking him to do more just made Seonghwa feel extra guilty. Besides, the bracelet, really? It's probably just his brain putting one and two so he officially scraps the idea of the innocent little charm causing his demise.

"What happened earlier anyways?” Hongjoong asks, “Mingi told me you were pretty shaken up when you woke up."

That's exactly what he wants to ask too. What the hell just happened? Seonghwa could remember every day, hour, _second_ he spent in that world like it was real time, yet he woke up back in his room again like it was all nothing. He knew Hongjoong wouldn’t judge him for speaking his mind, no matter how crazy it was, so he gives it a try.

"I just…had a very weird lucid dream. Everything about it seems so real. Like I can still remember, _feel_ everything that happened there. Remember Inception, no not our song, the movie. Exactly that except without the bending buildings and stuff!”

Seonghwa tells him everything, of course leaving out the part about the tattoo artist version of Hongjoong whom he highkey flirted and dated with. No, he’s not ready for that. He sees the leader nod as he takes in his words, and for a moment Seonghwa thought he’d reach out for his phone and dial the police so he can be strapped on those electric therapy chairs, but he gets a little laugh from the other instead.

"Sounds like a bad dream.” Hongjoong remarks, “Been getting lots of those too."

"Y-you are?"

"Yep." Hongjoong chuckles, "Read something before that it has something to do with our sudden change in routine. We haven't been really as busy before all this shitstorm happening. You really should keep yourself distracted more. If you need anyone to hang out with, we’re always here. Hey, you can even ask me out too if you want."

Good lord does he want to ask Hongjoong out, though not in the same way the other was thinking. He wants to ask him out—on a date. With the _real_ him in the _real_ world this time.

"Yeah?"

" I know I barely go home these days but if you need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat. So, anytime." Hongjoong assures.

A bad dream, huh? Something about it doesn’t add up. Not with the way Seonghwa can still remember the smell of coffee from the cafe, the feel of his fingers against Hongjoong's, the warmth rushing up his body when they almost kissed.

_They almost kissed._

Yeah, Hongjoong's right. It’s probably just some stupid, soft as fuck fantasy because there's no way Hongjoong would even think about kissing him. This is probably the effect of months of hiding feelings away instead of manning up to actually confess.

Now that he's thinking about it…

"Just a thought but I think you’d look good as tattoo artist." Seonghwa begins, Operation Confess to Hongjoong #98 commence.

"Really?" Hongjoong grew conscious as he runs his fingers through his arm. "I don't know if my mom would like it if I followed her job but, what do you think I should get?"

"Maybe our group logo? Or your initials. That would look cool."

“Doubt the company would allow it this early in our career,” Hongjoong shakes his head, looks up to him. “But definitely in the future, right?”

Seonghwa hadn’t meant to let the idea of tattoo artist Hongjoong slip. It’s just hard to forget the way he reduced him to a stuttering mess with his cheesy lines and tatted arms. Or when he longingly stared at him like he’ll never get tired of it. Or the surge of excitement on their almost-kiss.

“Maybe in another life.” Hongjoong smiles.

Seonghwa was about to open his mouth to finally say _it_ when their manager urgently ushers them back to the car. Apparently some fans had recognized them from afar and were just a few minutes short from causing a scene so they make a run for it, eventually separating him from Hongjoong. When Seonghwa searches the front seat, he's confused to find only the driver sitting there.

"Where's Hongjoong?" he asks the driver.

"We had to take him to the other car just to make sure no one would tail us." the driver replied, starting the engine.

Great. That concludes Operation Confess to Hongjoong #98 a failure. At this point it'll probably take him #980 if random circumstances like these keep intervening with him. Seonghwa takes out his phone to keep himself entertained when he sees the message.

_leader hongjoongie: meet u back at the dorm :))_

For a moment it makes Seonghwa sigh in relief, that is until he sees a reflection bouncing back on the screen of his phone coming from his bracelet.

"What the..."

Without any doubt he could see the second bead emanating a green light--a glow gradually growing brighter with every pulse. He doesn't remember Hongjoong telling him that this was some electronic bracelet for it to be lighting up like that so Seonghwa hastily tries to chat him back.

But when a whole flash bursts from his wrist, it was the last thing Seonghwa remembers before he faints.

* * *

“Ugh…”

The first thing he sees is the blue sky. For a moment Seonghwa thought that was it, he died and he was in heaven—to his surprise considering all the unholiness he did in his life—but then he squints at the brightness and tosses to the side, and realized he was just lying down on his back.

When he looks around, Seonghwa recognizes his surroundings as the top of a building, a rooftop most likely. What's even weirder is that he’s wearing a uniform, complete with the blue blazer, necktie, pants and all.

Before Seonghwa can even question why he was cooking himself on a building’s rooftop wearing a school uniform, the abrupt ring of a bell startles him. The door he sees earlier opens and a bunch of students wearing identical uniform as him come out from it. The guy in the middle acting like their leader looked familiar, so Seonghwa squints to block all the unnecessary light in his vision and surely enough said guy was none other than Kim Hongjoong.

As expected, Hongjoong looked dashing as hell as he strides confidently to where he’s lying down, and Seonghwa thinks he’s halfway to developing a uniform kink.

"Guard the door." Hongjoong turns his head to the guys with him, "Make sure no one comes here or I’m kicking you all out of the team."

"Yes Kim." The others said in unison before leaving the two of them.

Okay, since when did Hongjoong make _that_ many friends who weren’t the members or KQ trainees? But Seonghwa doesn’t question it further and stands up instead, dusting himself off.

“Hey Joongie…”

Seonghwa was expecting the other to smile back, maybe even a wave or a nod to acknowledge his presence. They could go for their handshake too if they were both up for it. But there’s definitely something wrong when Hongjoong smirks sinisterly at him instead and snarls,

"Hello nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get so much attention in just 3 days, I mean almost 50 kudos?! ATINY you're too nice!! Let me know what you think about this chapter below :D Also what are you guys expecting? I might add some of your ideas if it fits the flow! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!


	3. star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa in a skirt

"Hello nerd."

Nerd? Seonghwa scoffs. Even when he was still in highshool, Seonghwa is aware he's at least the cool, handsome kid in class so the audacity of Kim Hongjoong, the middle school bowlcut owner, to even call him a nerd.

"Ouch!" A dull pain hitting his shoulder makes Seonghwa wince.

Did Hongjoong just fucking, _punch_ him?

Seonghwa reflexively steps back when a whole fist is thrown at his direction. He sees Hongjoong stride forward, hands balled together and is very much trying to punch him.

"Joong, what are you doing—Hongjoong!"

Of all their time they spent together, not once did Hongjoong punch him. Even if Seonghwa sometimes steal his clothes. Or eat the snacks other members set aside for him. Not even when Seonghwa accidentally deleted the beats the younger worked so hard to compose overnight, no. The maximum violence he had to suffer from the other were a couple of tickles—not a fistfight like what Hongjoong's doubtlessly initiating at the moment.

"Hongjoong, stop! Ouch—that hurts!"

"Getting sassy with me now Park?" A punch. "Well you should've thought about that," Another. "when you," Then another. "—challenged me to duel here!"

A duel? Hongjoong looks so serious in kicking his ass it scares him. Sure Hongjoong might be just an inch shorter than him, but there’s no saying the guy couldn’t pack a punch. Not knowing what else to do, Seonghwa executes the first move he thinks of: he wraps his arms around the other.

"Hongjoong stop, please..." the elder whispers, eyes shut tight as he waits for another blow on his body.

Curious, Seonghwa looks up and meets Hongjoong’s gaze on him, eyes wide with an expression he could only describe as surprised. Can't really blame him, hugging isn't exactly a popular attack choice during a fight.

A warm exhale tickles his cheeks and it only sinks to Seonghwa how close their faces are. But he doesn't get to enjoy it longer when Hongjoong tears himself apart and grabs him harshly by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing Park?" Hongjoong growls. Literally who the hell pissed on Hongjoong's cereal today.

"Why me?" Seonghwa exclaims, "You're the one being a sociopath trying to fight me!"

"What else would you call me here for then?" then a scoff, "Did you call me here 'cause you need a hug? Does Seongie need a fucking hug?" Hongjoong mocks with a pout.

Seonghwa gasps, offended. "First of all I didn't call you here. Second why would I want to challenge you in a duel? Are you crazy?! Third, why are you calling me a nerd! You’re the one who looked like a dork during middle school and lastly…" he sighs deeply, "So what if I called you for a hug?"

Hongjoong's menacing look softens. For a moment Seonghwa thought his bitch phase was finally over and he could take Hongjoong out so they can chill down and forgive and forget this whole thing happened. But he thought too soon when Hongjoong shoves him and his back painfully collides with the ground.

"Weirdo."

"The fuck." He watches the other exit down the rooftop, his little gang—again, since when did Hongjoong have time to befriend a bunch of kids—following him behind. When the door slams, Seonghwa lets himself lie down, glaring at the sky.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

"You!"

The kid looks around, looks back at Seonghwa, then points at himself. "Me?"

Seonghwa steps forward from hiding. The poor kid is gaping, probably starstruck seeing an idol out in public. He gets that a lot nowadays.

"Yeah you. Kid, where am I?"

The boy blinks, "Why are you talking to me?"

"I know, I know. I'll just give you my autograph later but first tell me where I am."

The kid scoffs, and Seonghwa would reprimand him for his little show of attitude if he didn't answer, "We're in school Park Seonghwa. Where else could we be?"

"I'm what?!"

Seonghwa realizes how loud his voice was when it echoes in the hallway. There's no way the kid in front of him said _school_ because he graduated years ago—with recognition, if he may add—and as far as he can remember they didn't have a particular schedule involving some school concept so why on earth would he be— _oh._

"Oh no."

Oh _yes._

"Holy sh—I did it again." Seonghwa cries. "No, no, no this isn't happening, I yeeted out of my world again. Crap, why is this happening to me?"

"Yeeted, right." The kid repeats lifelessly, slowly walking away. "Well, if that's all pres, I'm gonna go back to class before you arrest me for detention."

Seonghwa didn’t waste any time and speeds to the nearest exit. He has to narrow his eyes because of the daylight, but indeed he very much sees the huge front of a school—a fucking _real_ school—and he groans in annoyance.

"Hey pres." some student greets him. "Thanks for helping me with homework yesterday. Your tutoring sessions really helped."

Homework?

"Seonghwa! What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Calculus?"

Calculus?

"President see you in poetry club later."

Poetry?

Panicking and overwhelmed, Seonghwa runs where his feet takes him. Whatever’s happening he just follows his instincts, and Seonghwa’s instincts soon led him standing in front of a door he has never seen in his life; though it's like he has been there so many times he just couldn't remember.

His sixth sense is right after all when Seonghwa opens it and the first thing he sees is a drooling Yunho, in a uniform, lying spread eagle on one of the beds.

"Yunho thank god!" His half scream awakens the other.

"Shit you're back." Yunho alarmingly springs up on his feet, like he was just caught red handed doing a crime, "I'm not cutting classes Hwa, I was just resting, _ugh_ , my eyes! I promise, I was!"

"O...kay?" Seonghwa replies, confused. "Yunho, do you know what I am? Do you know _who_ I am?"

Yunho chuckles, shrugging his shoulders, "Pretty hard to miss when you're roommates with the top student. Just don't snitch me to the principal again please?"

Seonghwa has no idea what the fuck Yunho is talking about but nods anyways.

"Ah, the perks of being roomies with the school president. Left some burrito on your table by the way, you can just eat all of it since you’re nice to me today." The taller grins, returning back to the position he found him on the bed.

"Why is everyone calling me tha— _woah_..."

There's an arrangement, a whole damn shrine of trophies, certificates and medals on what seems to be _his_ side of the room. It reminded him a lot of their company’s music show trophy room but instead there's _'Best School Paper Editor in Chief'_ , _'Writer's Guild Awardee'_ , a fuck ton of _'First Honors'_ medals hanged neatly on the wall. There’s even a _'Proficiency in Math’_ with his name on it. Seonghwa is terrible at Math! Everything he knew about numbers were replaced with vocal lessons.

But nope, apparently, Seonghwa is _'Model Scholar of the Year'_ for three years straight here, the plaque reads.

_Nerd_ , Hongjoong's voice echoes in his mind. Seonghwa throws himself on bed. “Fuck.”

He really is a nerd.

* * *

Seonghwa is not surprised when he wakes up the next day and he still sees the handful of achievements he has zero memory of earning. He also noticed he’s wearing the bracelet Hongjoong gave him, there’s that too. Other than that he just hopes someone from the real world will dropkick his ass awake so this would be over.

So here's are the few things he pieced out together so far. First he was some school role model, the stellar school president—everyone made that clear to him yesterday—and an important member of at least five clubs in the school. Seonghwa doesn't even know how Hongjoong keeps the seven of them in check, how much more him over a whole fucking student body.

Second, Yunho is his roommate. There's still no evidence of the other members' existence but at least this one doesn't snap at him every ten seconds like coffee shop Yeosang.

Third, he still has no idea who Hongjoong is and why the younger was ready to knock out all of his teeth yesterday.

Fourth, Seonghwa is almost sure the bracelet is responsible for all of this literal out of world experience. Hongjoong probably picked up some voodoo shit online. The internet is full of montrosities these days.

Last, probably his worst problem, he _looks_ like a nerd.

Seonghwa grimaces at the sight of the bowlcut on his head and a tacky pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. So today, he decides to do a little makeover and parts his hair in the middle, borrow Yunho's contact lens and slaps some chapstick on.

Now he looks more like himself and less like someone's punching bag. When he steps out, it looked like it's going to be a good day for him in this dream. World? Planet? Yeah, he’ll figure that out later.

But he spoke too soon when the weight of his bag suddenly gets snatched behind his back and he sees Hongjoong on a skateboard dashing away with it.

"Try to catch me Park." Hongjoong laughs maniacally, propelling himself forward.

Seonghwa isn't normally the type to chase crushes on skateboards who steal his bag, but there’s something about this version of Hongjoong that irritated him to the core so naturally, he makes a run for it to catch up with the boy on wheels.

"Hey! Hongjoong come back!"

All he gets is a laugh and a "Gotta do better than that nerd."

Seonghwa just knows this is some normal recurring routine for the two of them since the other students were more amused than concerned by their little cat and mouse chase. He doesn't know what nerd him ever did to be treated like this but Seonghwa continues chasing after him anyways. By the time Seonghwa catches up with him, he’s panting like it was post-dance practice. Meanwhile, Hongjoong sizes him head to toe, lingers a little long on his face, then the asshole chuckles.

"Did you wear makeup today?"

"You got a—" Seonghwa draws a finger up. Yes, go ahead and laugh at his shitty stamina. "—a problem with that?" he exhales.

Hongjoong stares at him again, almost as if he was taking in—admiring—his new look. "You look stupid."

Seonghwa just grabs his bag from the other. But just when he was about to take his leave, Hongjoong flicks him in the forehead.

"Now what?" he huffs.

"Not gonna do your usual scolding to me today big brain?"

Seonghwa doesn't know what really happened when he turns around and opens his mouth to ramble, "You're not wearing your ID, shirt is all wrinkled and is that lint on your blazer? You put on way too many earrings—we're in school not some club—hair dyed, again, and what the hell..." he yanks the other's necktie, narrowing the gap between them, "Don’t you know how to fucking do your tie Hongjoong?"

Hongjoong claps sarcastically slow when he coos, "Ah, music to my ears. Like a broken record as always Park."

Seonghwa brings his hand over his mouth. Where the fuck did all that rule talk come from?

"Next thing we know you're going to be scolding me for not eating my vegetables." Hongjoong pouts, and it would be cute if it weren't for its mocking intent. "Will president Seongie put me to detention for not eating veggies? Would 'ya?"

Seonghwa groans, "Stop messing with me and wear your tie properly."

A smirking Hongjoong takes a step closer, "Would you fix it for me then pres?"

Without hesitation, Seonghwa tugs the other's tie. He can't believe he’s doing this. Even Wooyoung on his field day wasn't this annoying and immature and that’s already saying a lot. There’s a hint of pink on Hongjoong's cheeks when he whips his head to the side, breaking their stare. Once satisfied, he dusts off the other's shoulders and flashes Hongjoong a tight smile.

"There, happy?"

Hongjoong opens his mouth. Closes it instead and opted to brush past him harshly, their shoulders bumping. "Whatever, geek." he grumbles before skating away.

Lunch comes fairly quick and Seonghwa is glad Yunho joins him so he could use it as an opportunity to scream his head out. Seonghwa just doesn't understand. There's literally no reason to hate someone that much for being smarter than them.

"Why is Hongjoong such an asshole? And why does he hate _me_ , he never hates me!"

Yunho nods, points the spoon at him, "All you've been doing is hate each other since he transferred here a year ago. It's like second nature for both of you."

"Ugh!" Seonghwa groans. The added noise from the rowdy cafeteria isn't doing any help to calm him down either. "But aren't I some goody two shoes or something. I'm even Model Student consecutively in this universe."

"Universe?"

"—sity." Seonghwa clears his throat. "University." He can't really afford to freak Yunho out with all the enchanted lifetime hopping thingy.

"Hm," Yunho swallows before answering, "Most people say it's because you hate each other’s guts. Or because you always report every inconvenience he did to the principal. Kim is quite the troublemaker." Then he grins, "I say it's just badly translated sexual tension."

Seonghwa chokes on his lettuce.

"What?" The other chuckles, "You two are one of the hottest people in this school. You'll look cute together."

"I never ever thought of Hongjoong that way ever, oh my god, that's so gross."

He definitely did. Seonghwa has lost count the many times he rewatched Hongjoong's fancams and it's not because he wants to learn how to do a proper body roll or hip thrust from him.

"Well he is the school jock." Yunho points out, "Star varsity player of the soccer team and the school’s golden athlete. Just cut him some slack and maybe he’ll stop bothering you."

A nerd and a jock. How original of the universe. As if the café one wasn't cliché enough. Just fuck Seonghwa's life like that, huh?

Speak of the devil and he shall come when he sees Hongjoong and his same group of fuckboys cause a small clamor as they enter the cafeteria.

"And that's my cue to leave," Yunho stands up with a suggestive grin on his mouth. "See you later hyungie."

Seonghwa glares at the other, watching him walk away. Just on time Hongjoong arrives at his table carrying his lunch tray.

"Who was that?" Hongjoong asking who Jung Yunho was, is as absurd as that time he didn't recognize San crossdressing for one of their variety shows. "That your boyfriend?"

Seonghwa splutters on his milk. "No, what the fuck, that was your memb—" he clears his throat, "My _roommate_."

"Oh."

He doesn't question why Hongjoong sits across him so casually like he didn’t just plan to bruise Seonghwa to a coma yesterday. Seonghwa just continues eating, glancing from time to time at the other. Don't get him wrong he has seen Hongjoong in a varsity jacket in many circumstances, but this version of Hongjoong pulls it off way better with that stupidly messy dyed hair and smug attitude.

"Why are you eating that thing?" Hongjoong breaks the silence. The way his brow arches makes Seonghwa consciously look down on his plate.

A few leaves of salad, baby tomatoes and a carton of milk.

"It's my lunch." he answers, biting on the tomato.

You see, Seonghwa is used to dieting. He hates working out—already proven by his nonexistent running stamina earlier—and he’s far from Jongho who hits the gym like it was his second home, so the _thing_ on his plate is already a decent meal in his books.

"W-what are you doing?" Seonghwa asks when a whole chunk of beef is tossed on his plate.

"Showing you how weak and skinny you are." A chunk. "This is why you can't even catch up with me every morning loser." Another chunk. "I bet you can't even finish all of that." Hongjoong challenges as he pushes a cup of salad to his tray.

By the end of it Hongjoong gave away more than half of his portions to him. Seonghwa isn't the type to pass for free food so he just mutters a small _thanks_ to the other.

"Whatever, wasn't helping you anyways." The other grumbles, poking what's left of his lunch.

They don't talk anymore after that, opting to eat in silence and subtly glancing one another. All the time, Seonghwa couldn't help but smile when he’s reminded that the two of them in this little moment weren't much different from them in the real world. Even as Hongjoong leaves—of course not before rudely throwing a water bottle that hits him on the chest—Seonghwa just rolls his eyes and smiles.

As much as Seonghwa wanted to skip class so he can sort this shit out, there's a nagging voice behind his head that forced him to steer away from the exit and run to his next class. If cafe universe him had the talent of a pro barista, then he guesses this version of him has the instinct of a stuck up honor student.

"Alright settle down."

He feels a small weight hit his nape. Seonghwa turns around and sees Hongjoong sticking his tongue out and throws a wad of paper again which hits him on the forehead. What is this, third grade?

"As discussed last time, we're going to pair you for the project."

Seonghwa swears hell will break loose if he gets paired up with—

"Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong."

How surprising.

"But sir, I can't be stuck with him!"

The way Hongjoong protests it with poison makes Seonghwa scowl. "Excuse me. And what's so bad being stuck with me?"

"You're annoying fart face."

"You're the one being a prissy bitch Hongjoong."

The jock stands up, "What did you just call me?"

The slamming of hands on the table startles the whole class. They see the old professor between them sigh before threateningly pointing a stick at the two of them.

"Alright I've had it between the two of you, both of you are either going to work on this project together or you're getting an F, not buts."

Hongjoong opens his mouth to say something, but keeps mum the instant the teacher glares at him. Seonghwa reminds himself he is, obviously, the more mature one between them so he becomes the bigger person by approaching Hongjoong first.

"Your number."

Hongjoong makes a face. "Sixty-nine."

"Very mature." Seonghwa replies dryly. “You leave me with no choice.” Without hesitation, he proceeds to pat his hands around the other's body.

"W-what are you doing Park?"

"Looking for your phone."

Seonghwa discovers, by _accident_ if he may clarify, that bully Hongjoong is just as built as the idol one when his fingers brush over hard muscles bulging from the shirt. Totally unintentional.

"Aha."

Upon finding the phone, Seonghwa keys in his number, takes a selfie, sets it as the contact icon and shoves the phone back the other’s pocket. He doesn't waste any more time and steps out the room, leaving a dumbfounded Hongjoong behind. Later, Seonghwa feels his own phone buzzing, and bites back a snort when he sees the message.

_unknown: NERD._

PE class was brutal. Unfortunately, being a dancer doesn’t mean he’s naturally gifted with an exceptional agility. So after being hit by the ball countless times—who even plays dodgeball anymore—Seonghwa decides this long day deserves a nice, long shower, even if it’s just in the men’s changing room. But his revitalizing hot bath was all in vain because when Seonghwa steps out of the cubicle, he almost rips his hair out in distress when he finds a skirt on the exact spot where he left his pants. There's only one person who even has the audacity to pull off a dumb prank like this and it makes him fume even harder.

On a normal basis this would be all fun and games for the two of them. Except it's not because Seonghwa just quite literally teleported to another world— _twice_ if he may add—and Hongjoong isn't the Hongjoong who would make it up to him right after with promises of free food.

Left with no choice, Seonghwa grumpily puts on the skirt, because fuck gender roles and the little shit has been nothing but a pain in the ass to him ever since he arrived so he's going to give Hongjoong a piece of his mind. The skirt barely covers half his thighs and bounces when he takes as much as a step but that doesn't stop Seonghwa from going out. The students quickly clear a path for him while gawking. He even hears some girls scolding their boyfriends staring at his very exposed and very long legs.

Today he discovers standing fuming in a men’s soccer team's locker room with half naked young men leering at him isn’t the most comfortable experience at all. This is why men don't deserve rights.

"Where's Hongjoong?" Seonghwa yells at the first guy he sees. When he follows their eyes he slams his hand on the wall, the thud making everyone in the room flinch. "Hey! Eyes up here perverts."

"T-there." The trembling guy points.

When he enters the other room, surely enough a topless Hongjoong was there doing planks. And _god_ , what a sight his flexed back muscles would be if Seonghwa wasn't currently dressed up like a cheerleader. Hongjoong immediately scrambles up to put on a shirt at the sight of his visitor.

"What are you doing here Park?" Hongjoong looks down and his eyes almost burst out of their sockets, "What, you—you wore it." he shakily points at the skirt, “You actually wore it.”

"Where's my pants Hongjoong? I don't have time for your silly games, hand them over _now_."

"Why did you wear them?" Hongjoong stutters, eyes still fixed on his legs, "Y-you were supposed to wait there until…we returned them."

"Very funny," Seonghwa laughs dryly before fisting the skirt, "You think I wouldn't be scared. A skirt, really? Is that the best you got?"

Oh, is that Hongjoong blushing?

"Chunji!" Hongjoong calls out and a guy from the other room shouts back a _yes._ "Park's pants. Get them here now."

There's the shuffle of footsteps then a short guy appears on the doorway carrying his pants, "I thought we were supposed to wait until— _woah_." Short guy's jaw drops upon seeing him. "Those are nice pair of leg—shit!"

The guy's words were cut off when a whole soccer ball hits him in the head, startling Seonghwa. Hongjoong is heavily glaring at the hopefully unconcussed guy who leaves quickly.

"There, you got your pants. Now change before anyone sees you."

"Please," Seonghwa crosses his arms, smirking, "You just want to see me take this off in front of you."

"What? No! That's not what I—"

Seonghwa does an unprompted twirl, the skirt riding up just a little bit on his thighs that he mockingly slaps after. Hongjoong visibly gulps.

"You wish I'd be ashamed to walk out in this. Can’t believe you even made a fuss to just to do this." Seonghwa gasps dramatically, "Bet you even peeped on me showering or something!”

Hongjoong shakes his head, holding his hands up defensively "Look, Park, it’s just a prank gone wrong. You weren't even supposed to go out and storm off here. It's not my fault I—"

A flick on the forehead cuts the younger again. "Stop messing with me Hongjoong. I mean it."

Seonghwa does his best to ignore the wolf whistles and greasy stares when he exits the room. Little did he know a certain jock was already getting ready to beat up everyone who did.

* * *

A day later and Seonghwa is still making no progress on his research. In the first place there weren't really much resources he can go over about his whole wack situation but he diligently tries. Don't they have a book that gives the detailed logistics of the whole waking up to another parallel universe thing? Teleporting Universes for Dummies? That would be really helpful.

As per usual, Hongjoong is relentless with his routine in making his life a living hell. From stealing his bag in the morning, switching their lunches, poking his back with a pen on every fucking class they’re together. Seonghwa seriously needs to go back to where nicer Hongjoong was because he might combust if he has to go through another day of this shit.

The book he’s reading suddenly disappears from his grasp and Seonghwa mutters a small _fuck_ when he sees Hongjoong reading the page he left on.

"Magic love." Hongjoong reads slowly then snorts, "Why don't you read something more useful for our project other than stupid history tales, Park."

"I was." Seonghwa grabs the book back.

Right, they agreed to meet for the project they were unwillingly paired to work on together. Seonghwa just wants to get this over with but Hongjoong isn't obviously going to make this easy because just now he _accidentally_ knocks over his book stack.

"Oops."

Seonghwa just sighs as he rearranges them back, "What's your deal Joong? Because you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Awwe, cute." Hongjoong cooes, "What are you going to do about it, read me biology?"

"Do you want me to?" he snaps.

Hongjoong stays quiet after that.

Surprisingly, they work well together under his smarty pants supervision. Even if Hongjoong grumbled while he worked, he still complies to his every instruction and produces exceptional work. How very Hongjoong of him. Complaining but still staying topnotch with everything.

Though Hongjoong’s persistence doesn't last long when he slams his head on the table a few hours later.

"I hate this, ugh. It’s been years and we're barely halfway done."

"We can take a break." Seonghwa suggests and the other fist bumps the air with a _fuck yeah_. "Just come back after a few minutes we should at least finish until the third section. I don't want to fail."

Student him in real life didn't really give this much fucks about school. Highschool Seonghwa was more worried about Yunho scolding him if he screws up another choreography or his vocal coach being disappointed at him for destroying his throat with cold treats. So the whole grade consciousness thing is new to him to say the least.

Hongjoong sneers, "Fine but I'm going to get pasta."

Seonghwa hums, not really paying attention as he focuses on his phone.

"I'm buying from the new Italian place across the school."

"That's nice."

"They have discounts you know."

"Good for you then."

"I'm getting spaghetti."

"Then go get one." he snaps.

At the small silence Seonghwa thought, finally, the other will leave him alone. But he's instantly proven wrong when Hongjoong stands up instead and shouts, "Spaghetti is the superior pasta!"

They hear a couple of _'shh'_ and earn some glares from the other students but Seonghwa couldn't care less about them and gasps at the other's questionable preferences.

"I beg to differ, it's carbonara if you have taste."

The jock rolls his eyes. "If you're taste _less_. You know what, get up four eyes." Hongjoong grabs his arm and drags him out of the library.

“What are you doing?”

"I'm going to show you what a real pasta tastes like Park." Hongjoong says.

It's a short walk to the place Hongjoong tells him about. After arguing for a moment—the cashier already looking pissed by the time they make their order—Seonghwa insisted on paying for their double plate of pasta but Hongjoong beats him to it when he literally shoved Seonghwa aside.

"You could've just told me you want to get dinner with me you know." Seonghwa smiles through his fork. Hongjoong looked unfairly good from this side with the sunset on his hair and lips tinted with tomato sauce. Kissable.

Hongjoong scoffs, "I was just trying to prove a point Park. Besides you've been working too hard you're going to go blind reading that much. Stupid."

"Sure." Seonghwa mirthfully chuckles. "Carbonara is still god tier though."

"So is spaghetti, it's a classic!" Hongjoong exclaims, holding out the pasta to his mouth, "Try this."

Suddenly he’s thinking about twenty ways how to eat a spaghetti as sexily as possible without looking like a slob. Seonghwa doesn't know why his ears burn as he bites through Hongjoong's spaghetti.

"Fine." he chews in defeat, "They're both superior."

Hongjoong only smirks victoriously and licks the fork, yes the same fork that was just inside Seonghwa's mouth five seconds ago, and Seonghwa wants to melt like hot fudge on banana split because why on this universe would Hongjoong do _that_ while making eye contact with him? Just, why?

"Joong, do you hate me?" Seonghwa asks out of nowhere to distract himself. There's a short silence before he sees the other murmur something he doesn’t catch. "What was that?"

"I said I don't." Hongjoong spits out like it’s the hardest thing to admit.

Seonghwa rests his chin on his palm, toothy smile and brow raised. "Then why do you keep annoying me?"

"Because it's fun." Hongjoong answers a little too quickly. “I just like making fun of losers like you.”

"Bullshit." This time Seonghwa rolls his eyes. "You just want my attention."

"You?" Hongjoong lets out a sardonic laugh, "I want _your_ attention? Now why would I do that. I don't hate you but that doesn't mean I want anything from you, nerd. You're not that special Park."

Seonghwa’s smile falters. Why can't this just be like the last Hongjoong who’s head over heels whipped for him. Why did this Hongjoong have to be some frank asshole who grimly reminded him how he'll never be that guy to him.

"We should go home now. It's getting cold." Hongjoong stands up, and Seonghwa follows him with a heavy drop on his chest he can’t seem to will away.

"Here." A jacket, Hongjoong's varsity jacket to be precise, is thrown sloppily over his shoulders. Is every Hongjoong set out to give him their jacket so he can feel all warm and tingly again and cringe? Probably. "Just give it back some other time." Hongjoong walks away. "Bye Park."

* * *

It's been almost a week. Seonghwa is already freaking that he's been gone that long from reality. Being a barista only lasted for three days, and Seonghwa already dedicated a whole day speculating it really was the bracelet causing all of this. At one point he thought of breaking it—like breaking it would break a curse or something—but Seonghwa doesn’t have the heart to do it because it was Hongjoong’s gift to him and the guilt will eat him alive just like that time he teared the shirt the other gave him on his birthday.

He thought of countless other ways, Seonghwa even _prayed_ to the fucking thing and nothing happened.

(Are you...worshipping your bracelet?" Yunho asks one day when he catches him inside their room kneeling in front of the bracelet around a makeshift summoning circle he just found on a shady internet site.

" _Uhh_ , no?"

"So this is how geniuses have their powers, huh?")

Though thankfully Yunho and Hongjoong's company helps him stay sane. They were the only things grounding him back to the real world after all.

He doubted it at first but now Seonghwa is a hundred percent sure Hongjoong has some sort of crush on him. He's just very bad at expressing it, and by bad he means _terrible_ because who would even throw food, scribble on their notes, steal their stuff and insult someone they like. It's like the highschool version of boys pulling pigtails of girls they like in kindergarten except Hongjoong literally yanks his hair. But really, who is Seonghwa to judge since he can’t even bring himself to confess in reality so he just chuckles and shake his head through all the other's attempts of 'flirting'.

"So I have a game this Friday." Hongjoong says out of nowhere. "And I have an extra ticket filling up my wallet, it's annoying."

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa looks up from his book, sighing, "Are you trying to invite me to your game?"

" _No_! I mean _yes_ , I mean..." Hongjoong focuses on his shoes, avoiding his gaze, "Do whatever you want nerd!”

"I'll go."

"Really?" He doesn’t miss Hongjoong perking up for a second there before he switched back to his arrogant face. "Here." Seonghwa barely catches the ticket thrown at him. "I just found it in the garbage. Heard the athletic committee worked hard making these and, _uhm_ , just didn't want them to go to waste. One man's trash is another nerd's treasure."

"You found a minty fresh front row seat ticket loitering in the hallway." Seonghwa deadpans.

"J-just go there!" Hongjoong yells, and bolts out the door. Though it didn't take long before a mop of hair peeks from it again. "And wear my jacket!" Hongjoong adds, slamming the door once more.

* * *

Seonghwa’s pretty certain Hongjoong is demolishing everyone in the field. He's got a front row view of Hongjoong breezily bypassing other men and kicking the ball at a strength that makes him sip harder on his juice with a hot face. Hongjoong could kick his body like that and he’ll still be grateful.

Somewhere between halftime, it catches him off guard though when a wide-smiled Hongjoong waves at him.

"Park!"

Seonghwa pretends sweaty, _wet_ Hongjoong isn’t making him haywire and just waves back. _Ha,_ take that screeching fan girls behind him. Unsurprisingly the game finishes with their school winning, the crowd cheering wildly at their victory. It’s a good game, and Seonghwa decides he’ll just congratulate Hongjoong tomorrow, not really wanting to get involved with the raucous students flocked around him.

"Seonghwa!" A call of his name halts him on the spot. He sees Hongjoong himself running towards him.

"Hey congratulations! You did awesome Hongjoongie." Seonghwa gives him a little applause at which the other snorts at, though the smile on his face says otherwise. “You looked so—“ Sexy “—cool out there!”

“Of course I did.” Hongjoong crosses his arms, smirking. Seonghwa rolls his eyes. “Don’t leave yet. There’s still something I want to do.”

“Is there another game?” he tilts his head, “Can’t say I’m going to be surprised if you win again."

"No, not a game. But you will be surprised though." The gentle shift in tone makes Seonghwa raise a brow. Since when did Hongjoong start being nice to him here?

Hongjoong gestures him to stay one more time then runs to the small podium facing the bleachers to grab the microphone. He hasn't even said a word yet and the whole crowd is already chanting _'Kim Hongjoong'_ , applauding the presence of their star player.

"Alright, alright settle down everyone, you already got the win we promised." There's a collective laugh from the audience before he continues, "But there's someone out here who has always inspired me from the start and made this win possible. I wouldn't even be in right headspace if he wasn't with me all along. Today I would like to dedicate this victory to one person." Hongjoong looks at his direction, at _him_ , then smiles.

Hongjoong what are you doing?

"I want everyone to give a round of applause to our school president, Park Seonghwa.”

His heart almost goes to a carjack arrest at hearing his name. Seonghwa suddenly remembers everyone in this damn school knows who he is when all eyes were on him and they break into collective gasps and ‘ _aww_ ’s.

"Park Seonghwa there's something I want to tell you."

Fuck, he isn't go to do what Seonghwa thinks he's about to do, right?

"Every morning I steal your bag because I know how heavy they are when you carry them alone. I give you half my lunch because you're always busy and forget to eat properly. I bother you when you study because I want to help you loosen up and also I personally like seeing you laugh or how cute you are when you're confused…I just make fun of you because," Hongjoong pauses, grins, "Because I want you to notice me."

The whole crowd cooes and this time Seonghwa prays to every ethereal being he knows to transport him to someplace anywhere but here. Is Greenland nice this time of the year? He performed in European stages for fuck's sake so why is a crowd of just a hundred or so people making him flustered.

"Park Seonghwa I like you!" Hongjoong screams, and everyone loses it at that.

_Seonghwa_ loses it at that. There’s clapping. Cheering, whistling, even. He wills the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Holy shit…”

While he was busy trying not to melt on the spot with the amount of shameful attention he’s getting, Seonghwa doesn’t realize Hongjoong is already approaching him. As if it couldn’t get any worse—or better—Hongjoong sweeps him off his feet in one swift motion, carrying him bridal style. Hongjoong is just a tad bit smaller than him but the sheer display of strength makes Seonghwa squeak as he wraps his arms around the other’s neck.

At this point, Seonghwa is sure his face is beet red.

"Kiss me Park?"

Everyone around them cheers madly, chanting _'kiss_ ' in unison, and of all the things Seonghwa has ever dreamed of in his life, he never imagined getting a public confession from Hongjoong, more so a first kiss from a jock in a fucking football field in front of dozens of people like some C-grade highschool romance movie.

But does he want this?

"O-okay." his shaky answer comes.

Hongjoong is already leaning in and nervously, Seonghwa does the same, hands shaking and head dizzy. Even with the crowd’s feral noise all he could think about is _oh my god this is really happening._ But just when their lips almost touched, a blinding green light blares out of nowhere between them.

“What the—“

The noise around fades to nothing as Seonghwa’s vision collapses to darkness.

* * *

Seonghwa wakes up screaming. He lurches forward when the vehicle he's in stops abruptly, and the man driving looks behind to him in panic.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"What the fuck! Who are you?" Wasn't he just with Hongjoong?

"Uhm, I’m your driver." the man replies, confused. “Do you need any help?”

Seonghwa's brain is too muddled that all he hears is _driver_ and _Sir_ and his brain just chaotically pieced that out to make him groan, "Fuck, what am I this time?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question Sir."

"Sir? W—why are you calling me that? Am I, am I a CEO?" Seonghwa gasps, "Are you a mafia? Did you kidnap me!"

The car door opens and he sees a Yunho clad in sweatpants striding to him.

"What the hell is happening, I heard you scream."

Seonghwa steps out and he squints a little at the sight of the familiar building in front of him. That's their dorm.

"Yunho you’re here!" he throws himself at the taller one in an awkward hug, "And you're not a student anymore."

Yunho stares at him worriedly, "Ugh, yes I’m aware what are you talking about? You know what, let's get you inside first."

The younger apologizes to the driver on his behalf before taking him inside.

"Heard you and Hongjoong almost caused a stampede eating ramen at a convenience store." Jongho sat on the kitchen, eyeing them amusedly. "I know I’m the youngest but why are you two causing trouble again at ass o clock in the morning."

"Wait we’re all idols here, right?" Seonghwa narrows his eyes at the two. He can never be too sure.

"Fuck, I knew you were in love with hyung but I didn't know you were that whipped he kills your brain." Yunho laughs, handing him a glass of water.

If there was any world where the members knew he was tragically whipped for Kim Hongjoong then it was his. Seonghwa kneels and cries dramatically, "Ah, thank god I'm back again! I'm an idol again, fuck yeah!"

Yunho just gives him a judging look while Jongho raises his hands in defeat as he makes his way out.

"Is it too late to leave the group?"

After pondering for a whole hour and rerunning the clusterfuck of events that happened. Seonghwa is half sure of two things: first, it doesn’t matter how long he spent across another dimension, he’ll just wake up in this one like he just took a nap and second, every time he and Hongjoong plans to kiss he comes back to the real world.

It's a little too early to conclude, but really, two worlds with an almost kiss is enough evidence and he doesn't want to become his own human lab rat again to test if his presumptions were true. As to why this is happening to him? Seonghwa still doesn’t understand.

"Hyung, you here?"

"Hongjoongie?”

Hongjoong takes a seat across his bed. "Jongho told me you kept on talking about highschool and being an idol or something. What happened?”

“I just…” Seonghwa chews on his bottom lip nervously. “I just had a bad dream again.” Can he even still call it a dream?

Hongjoong ruffles his hair, a guaranteed way of calming him down. "Hmm, maybe it’s the ramen. Wanna talk about it?”

So how does one tell their crush that he lived a life with their asshole jock version who—and you _won’t_ believe this—have a soft side for nerd him and did a public confession in front of the entire student body. Park Seonghwa doesn’t know, so Seonghwa decidedly zips it.

“Nothing you should be worried about.” he assures the younger.

Hongjoong shifts so his head was on his lap and the elder naturally plays with the locks of his hair, laughing together. The younger goes on about his own accounts of weird dreams and Seonghwa laughs through all of it like he didn’t already hear most of them. It’s so easy to fall for Hongjoong like this. Just them, alone, Seonghwa trying to suppress his heart eyes every time and Hongjoong just there being devastatingly cute and funny and making him feel whole birds in his stomach. Butterflies are too small for such a strong feeling.

Hongjoong makes Seonghwa feel like he could feel anything, _do_ anything, and it’s what probably brought him an impulsive spark of courage to spontaneously announce, "Hongjoong I li—"

A phone ring cuts him off and Hongjoong shuffles up, "Hold on a 'sec, I gotta take this."

"No wait I—" But Seonghwa feels his feet getting heavier with every step and eventually, he lets the other walk away, the resolution he once had replaced with doubt and hesitation.

Perhaps when he comes back? Seonghwa spends the next few minutes wallowing in despair for chickening out—again—until he feels the buzz on his pocket and takes out his phone.

_leader-hongjoongie: sorry Hwa there's an emergency i have to go!!!_

Seonghwa quickly moves on his feet to chase after him. But it was already too late when the car parked outside takes off. _No, no, don't go!_ A ray of light distracts his vision and his eyes dart on its source, the fucking bracelet, a yellow light pulsing on the third bead with the little arrow in it, and Seonghwa gasps in offense.

" _Aha!_ I fucking knew it was you, you little fucker!"

* * *

His temple throbs a dull pain when Seonghwa wakes up. A hazy figure of a person towers over him, and Seonghwa hears the young man muttering something along with the loud noise around them. He sees his wrist and surely the bracelet is there, and he swears to god if it had eyes it’s staring mockingly at him.

It happened again, Seonghwa just knows. He can clearly remember passing out and it definitely wasn’t on a ground with the smell of spices, fruits and oils around him. Seonghwa gets up, eyes still heavy, and fuck why is he wearing long sleeves and long pants in this heat.

"Your majesty, are you feeling well?"

"Where am I?" Seonghwa asks, looking around. They were in some sort of secluded corner with a rag tent over them. On one side there were people, children, and was that a fucking cow, pacing across the unpaved streets.

"My goodness," The young man besides him cries, and Seonghwa has to hold back a laugh at how old fashioned he just sounded. "This is why we do not meddle with the commoners in the market, you always get into accidents like this.”

Now that he’s actually paying attention to his surroundings, he realizes he’s wearing traditional clothes and Seonghwa starts to wonder if it's Chuseok again, because everyone passing by the side seems to be wearing one too. The young man fixes the _gat_ he’s apparently wearing all along, grabs his arm and starts navigating the streets.

Seonghwa is too busy being mesmerized by his surroundings to even ask what’s going on. There’s surge of men and women wearing traditional clothes and suddenly the cacophony of noises and aromas starts making sense when he realizes they’re in a market. It’s Goryeo--there's no mistaking it with everything around him looking straight out those historical dramas Mingi forced him to binge watch.

This time Seonghwa can confidently say he really did _Scarlet Heart_ his way here.

“Where are we going?” he asks the kid, who’s still very much dragging him out of the partly crowded area.

“Keep your head low.” he instructs and Seonghwa just follows. The kid probably knows more about living in this time than he’ll ever do. “We have to take you back to the palace. The royal fleet has returned from war."

“The royal what?”

The streets get less congested as they walk. By the time they reach tall wooden gates, his company just whispers something to the burly guards with _real_ swords and they open the gates to them. His jaw drops at the sight of the grand palace that greets them with all its trees and charming architecture the modern world could only dream of. Seonghwa barely passed History during middle school but he’s kind of sure that’s what a Korean palace looks like. It feels pretty surreal now that he’s actually standing inside a real one, but all Seonghwa could think of if he’s even allowed to step foot inside the royal palace during this time and day, then he must be some pretty important person.

His premonitions were confirmed in no time when two rows of young women lined up in front of him to bow and greet,

"Welcome, Prince Seonghwa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? LMAO I hope I'm meeting everyone's expectations and I'm pacing everything well bc each au is supposed to be kind of quick paced like a fleeting dream though omg lemme know your thoughts on the comments, I really love reading them!! <3 Also what do you think will be up on the next au
> 
> If you're new here you can BOOKMARK this so you can receive updates! Feel free to share with other ATINYs out there as well uwu THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!


	4. sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa crying and angst

"Where's Hongjoong?"

“Hongjoong?”

“Yes! Guy about this tall. Big eyes. Pretty lashes. Got the cutest gummy smile in the world.” Okay, maybe he’s starting to sound whipped so Seonghwa stops at that description.

The servants— _his_ servants apparently—look at each other, befuddled, then bow their heads. "We apologize your Highness we do not know this person you speak of."

His little kid companion insistently ushers him to one of the quarters to dress him up. Seonghwa suddenly feels bad for all those historical drama actors for having to put up with all these layers of draping outfits that they’re currently putting over him. When he looks at himself on the mirror, he could barely recognize himself with the headwear and fancy clothes.

The ceremony is grander than what he expected. There’s a whole performance, parade and a ton of gifts from royalties as they welcome the return of their soldiers. Seonghwa knows he’s stiff as he hesitantly bows back to everyone around him, unsure of how a fucking prince is supposed to behave. He doesn't show it but he's so overwhelmed, yet, he still has his mind focus on what’s important: finding Hongjoong.

All the time he couldn't stay still as he looks for the leader, or anyone remotely familiar from his world for that matter. Usually it doesn’t even take long for him to stumble upon of his members but the humongous crowd from the gathering is making it harder for Seonghwa.

“Hongjoong?” he taps on a short guy’s shoulder.

The guy, who unfortunately isn’t Hongjoong, is surprised and greets him with a bow. “Oh, Prince Seonghwa, I apologize for not noticing.”

Seonghwa just flashes a tight smile and politely excuses himself. He runs off somewhere far from the festivities to look for the leader. If these parallel worlds are supposed to revolve around him and Hongjoong then the guy couldn't be that far.

But after hours of looking and getting lost in the palace’s unfamiliar twists and turns only to no avail, Seonghwa huffs in defeat. It's impossible to look for Hongjoong when he could barely even find his way here himself. He’s deep in sulking when he doesn’t notice the person on the corner he’s turning to and it’s a little too late when they collide to each other. Seonghwa swears he almost kisses the ground if not for a set of strong arms catching him. Thank god because he really couldn’t afford to break his nose like Yunho.

When he opens his eyes, a surge of emotions floods his heart when he recognizes the person in a heartbeat and screams.

"Hongjoong!" His immediate reaction is to throw his arms around the other for a hug. “Oh my god, it really is you. I missed you so much!”

Hongjoong always loves his hugs. Even if he loathes physical contact in general, when it comes to him, Hongjoong is ready to receive his embrace even on a shitty mood. So Seonghwa doesn’t understand why the other suddenly gets on his knees and bows to him.

“Your Highness, I apologize greatly for my mistake. I d-didn’t…I didn’t mean to stare.”

Confused, Seonghwa gawks at the younger’s crouching form. “Hongjoong, what are you doing? Get up.”

Hongjoong looks up at him, eyes wide with what could only be fear. “Y-you know my name?”

Seonghwa scoffs, “Of course I’d know you, you’re my best friend and room—”

_Oh_. Oh, shit. Hongjoong doesn’t know who he is does he?

"I'm so sorry my prince. I'm sorry. I-I deserved to be punished. I shouldn't have even laid eyes on your direction." Hongjoong sobs, and now Seonghwa is genuinely startled. "You caught me doing something imprudent. I should be blinded o-or have my fingers cut." Hongjoong holds on to his feet. "I deserve nothing but the harshest punishment for my crime, your Highness!"

"Cut your fingers—what, no! No one's cutting any fingers, Hongjoong get up."

He ushers the other upward and _wow._ If Say My Name Hongjoong pulled off that mullet without a sweat—Seonghwa never shut up about it even after a month of promotions—then what a sight Hongjoong is right now with his longer hair tied to a bun. If anything, it should be Seonghwa who deserved to have his fingers cut because he's pretty sure he’s been staring at the other's face for more than a minute now.

Why is Hongjoong so damn good looking in every fucking universe?

"My prince are you well?" Hongjoong casts his eyes down. "D-did my face offend you?"

Seonghwa is too busy drooling over ancient Hongjoong’s face that he barely acknowledges the presence of the royal guard who seemed to notice the commotion.

"Is there anything wrong here?"

“Uh, no.” He glances at Hongjoong, the poor guy pale and shaking at the sight of the armed man. “Nothing wrong here, uhm, please leave me and this man alone.”

Seonghwa dismisses the guard with a gesture he literally just made on the spot. Thankfully, the burly man does so obediently, but not before eyeing Hongjoong suspiciously. These nosy guards can't seem to take their eyes off him for just a second so Seonghwa quickly pulls Hongjoong in the nearest room he could find.

But the moment they were alone, Hongjoong gets on his knees, tugging on the sleeves of his hanbok.

"My prince, I am terribly sorry for causing you discomfort. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything to have my life spared. Please—please don’t kill me your Highness." he sobs.

“Hongjoong, chill!” Seonghwa cries back. “I’m not gonna kill you. No one’s killing anyone oh my god!”

“B-but I looked at you a-and I even hurt you, my prince. I…I didn’t m-mean to…”

The other’s breathing became uneven with every word so Seonghwa immediately gets down on the other’s level. "Hongjoong calm down, okay? I need you to breath. C'mon, Joongie, breathe."

Seonghwa guides him to do the little breathing exercise Hongjoong himself taught him when he got the nerves right before a concert. It feels familiar, having to rub soothing circles on the other’s back to calm him down. Thankfully it was helpful when the poor leader eventually looks less like he was going to have a panic attack. But the fear is still evident in his eyes.

"You feeling better?" Seonghwa keeps patting his back.

"I am, thank you." Hongjoong breathes out, still ducking his head.

"You think you can talk to me now?"

Hongjoong nods, "A-anything for you, your Highness.”

Seonghwa frowns. Yeah, the fucking titles have to go asap but that’s not his main concern at the moment. "Hongjoong, what are you in this world?"

"In this world?" Puzzled, Hongjoong tilts his head.

Seonghwa realizes what he just said and mentally slaps himself for the slip up. "I mean what, uhh…do you do? Are you in the palace too?"

The bitter smile on the Hongjoong’s face already gave away the answer before he could even say anything. "I'm nothing but a lowly painter my prince. A commoner from a poor village, if you may." The hint of dejection has Seonghwa’s chest heavy. "I have just finished painting a portrait for one of the handmaidens in the palace and was just about to leave when I was—" he pauses, glances at him then looks down again. "F-forgive me."

"Hey it's okay Hongjoongie, you can tell me."

Seonghwa has never seen their leader so doubtful and insecure. Hongjoong was always bold and upbeat, a pillar their members relied on. Even if their leader was going through hell, he never showed it to others and instead cheers them up. On rare occasions, Seonghwa catches him sulking in their shared room after a long day, face streaked with tears and brows furrowed in frustration, and it breaks Seonghwa knowing it’s the exact glum expression on Hongjoong right now.

"But," Hongjoong’s lips tremble. "You might order my death."

“I’m only ordering you to tell me now." Seonghwa says firmly. He might as well use his position if it’s what’s making Hongjoong give in.

There’s a pause before Hongjoong looks at him, voice shaking. "I was about to make my exit when I saw you and I was...enamoured by your—your _beauty_ my prince."

Seonghwa knew he looked good. Hell he wouldn't be considered an official group visual if not for his blessing of a face. But being called beautiful, by Hongjoong, hits in a million different heart-kicking ways so it’s not a shock that he blushes at the sudden compliment.

"I can say the same to you." he clears his throat, fans his burning cheeks.

"Please, I don't deserve flattery from someone as eminent as you my prince."

Is it possible to melt just from a smile? Seonghwa could only hum. They both make an effort to get up, their thighs burning a little from kneeling.

“I must take my leave now, if I may.” Hongjoong bids, but halts on his tracks to look back at him again. "I know it's too much but can I make a request." The younger says all of a sudden, and Seonghwa who is all heart eyes at the moment, nods eagerly.

"Can I paint you?" Hongjoong asks timidly, fingers nervously playing with the hem of his own clothes. "I want to at least repay you for this mishap. I have nothing much to offer other than my talent."

"Yes of course." Seonghwa agrees right away. Who is he to pass an offer from his crush of years? "Anything for you."

The smile Hongjoong graces him with makes his insides melting for a second time that day. "I will just wait for an arrangement then." Hongjoong bows again. "Thank you your Highness."

Grabbing his cloth bag and easel, Hongjoong leaves the room in haste and it only sinks to Seonghwa a good ten minutes later that he just let the person he was looking for go. Hongjoong meeting him for the first time poses a lot of complications. First of all, Seonghwa can't exactly ask a man he just met to just kiss him for no reason. More importantly a man in the 14th century where anyone could chop his head off if he as much as touches another guy inappropriately, prince title be damned.

It’s a challenge. Good thing Seonghwa has always liked challenges.

* * *

"What's your name again?"

The boy, his company at the market earlier whom he recently just discovered is his personal servant, looks at him disappointedly. "Junyeon, my prince. For the fifth time this day."

"Okay Junyeon, listen, if any of the names I mention to you ring a bell, let me know okay?" The young servant nods. "Jung Yunho." Junyeon shakes his head. "Song Mingi? Jung Wooyoung?" Still a no. "Aha, Choi San!"

Junyeon furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Am I supposed to know these oddly named people?"

Seonghwa sighs. There’s got to be at least someone from their band who’s here too. Then he snaps, "Choi Jongho?"

"Oh! You mean Jongho, the high scholar?"

High scholar, Seonghwa rolls his eyes at the lame title. "Yes, him sure. Where is he?"

Junyeon gives him a location and after walking in at least ten different rooms, Seonghwa finally finds the right one when he overhears the all too familiar singing voice echoing. Surely enough Jongho is there, singing his heart out while sorting some books and he help couldn’t help but chuckle how their youngest retained his powerful vocals even in this timeline.

Main vocalist in every generation indeed.

"Prince Seonghwa. Been long since you've paid me a visit."

Seonghwa tries not the snort when he sees the younger looking all prim and proper in his attire. "Jongho! I need your help."

"Anything for the second prince.” The younger replies curtly. “How may I be of service to you your Highness."

"I need everything you can find about teleporting in alternate realities.”

Jongho blinks, obviously taken aback at the sudden request. "Tele—what? I'm afraid this is the first time I am hearing this word my prince."

Seonghwa chuckles nervously. "Just travelling to other worlds will do. Oh and this..." he takes the bracelet off and hands it to Jongho who observes it under an eyepiece. "I need anything you can find about this.”

"Pretty little piece. Where did you get it?"

"A-a friend got it for me."

"A commoner I presume." Jongho smirks.

Seonghwa scratches his cheek. "I guess he is. That’s not a bad thing isn’t it?"

"Be careful my prince." Jongho leans in for a whisper, "The palace has eyes and ears."

It’s a warning that Seonghwa doesn't want to know the consequences of so he nodes reassuringly before leaving. There’s a lot of trouble he and Hongjoong can get into if he doesn’t play his cards right in this world, but for now, hopefully Jongho finds something, _anything,_ so he can get out of it as soon as possible.

Finding a commoner isn't an easy task to do. Seonghwa discovers just that when he had to pull all possible strings just so he can find Hongjoong again. In the first place, why did his dumb ass even let him go on the day they met each other?

If he’s being completely honest here, Seonghwa’s kind of enjoying the perks of being royalty with all his extra authority. If San was here he’d order that little shit to finally do his own laundry. So like the prince in Cinderella who searched for the love of his life that fit the glass shoe, Seonghwa himself sent a whole search party to find Hongjoong and it worked like a charm when they located a certain painter living on the outskirts of a village.

So that sunny afternoon, without delay Seonghwa sets out visit him. A whole squad of royal guards insisted on accompanying him but he doesn't exactly want to draw unnecessary attention and they were stubborn fucks so in the end he’s forced to bring two of them to tail him. Seonghwa’s a little nervous as he stands by the door of the small rugged house. Goodness, he didn’t even bring presents. What kind of prince comes to someone’s house unwarranted without a single present?

However, it’s too late when the door opens and he’s greeted by a stunned Hongjoong.

"My prince!" Hongjoong really has to stop bowing to him, it’ll break his neck. "What are you doing here?"

“I believe we had an agreement that you’ll paint me Hongjoong.” Seonghwa chuckles, “Mind if I come in.”

It’s a small room, almost just as big as his quarters in the palace. There’s splotches of colors all over the floor, some exquisite portraits hung on shabby walls. Seonghwa couldn't help but frown at Hongjoong’s poor living conditions. He feels guilty knowing while he’s bathed by rose oils and sitting on pillow-clad floors, Hongjoong is out here with barely a chair to furnish his quaint home.

"I apologize for the mess." Hongjoong stutters, "I wasn't expecting your company today your Highness."

"Please, call me Seonghwa."

Hongjoong’s laugh rings gleefully. "I believe that is against the laws, my prince. Anyone in the royal family must be addressed by their title."

Seonghwa snorts, "Well, this member of the royal family commands you to call me by my name."

There’s a hesitant smile across Hongjoong’s face as he sits across him and pours him tea. "S-Seonghwa."

Finally. It feels perfect hearing his own name from the other.

"So you're a painter, huh?"

Seonghwa looks at the buckets of oils and color around them. It’s a mess, but an artistic mess nonetheless. Hongjoong always did have a knack for art. From composing music, writing poems in lyrics, the guy designs his own jackets and shoes for christ’s sake. So it would totally make sense for him to be reborn as an artist.

"Not really, but I try. We can start now if you want to your High—Seonghwa.” he offers timidly, draping a cloth over the easel.

They mutually settle with Seonghwa sitting on the floor with his back facing Hongjoong as he looks behind his shoulder. Seonghwa couldn't imagine holding such a straining pose for hours, but watching Hongjoong paint him so serenely and skilfully nulls all the three cramps threatening to break out on his thighs. From time to time their eyes would meet, even if it’s just a fraction of a second, and one of them will giggle and cast his eyes down with a blush.

God they look like two pining idiot. But it’s a good sign, right? It means they can totally kiss sooner?

"May I be frank with you your highness?" Hongjoong breaks the verbal silence. Their unsubtle stares already spoke a lot.

"Seonghwa." he corrects. "You know you can always tell me what's on your mind."

“Seonghwa…” Hongjoong says, a curl on his lips. "You look unreal, l-like…an _angel_. You have the charms of an ethereal being that drew me in the first time I saw you. I almost thought I died in the palace walls because there’s no way I deserved to be graced by such a lovely presence while I’m alive. It’s like—like you don’t belong in this world, Seonghwa.”

Funny because he really isn’t from this world so that speaks volumes. Second, tattoo artist Hongjoong may be a sweet talker, but Goryeo Hongjoong speaks like fucking diabetes. _Calm down Seonghwa, it’s just like talking to flirting fangirls on fanmeets, you got this,_ he murmurs to himself. Last, did he mention he’s feeling all warm and tingly on his chest?

"Hm, maybe you just don't go out a lot." Seonghwa excuses.

"Trust me my prince, I've painted men and women in and out of their robes, but..." Their eyes meet again, this time with more certitude. "I've never seen a beauty such as yours."

Hongjoong resumes painting. All the while Seonghwa’s mind whirred around the compliments showered on him and why is it making him fall unnecessarily harder. As if he isn’t gone enough for this man. They only decide to stop when Seonghwa complained about being a few minutes away from a back pain and stiff neck from holding his pose for hours.

"It's almost sun down my prince, I don't think the palace will appreciate it if I keep you longer."

Seonghwa looks outside the window and recognizes the sunset glow bleeding through it. Wow, they really did talk _that_ long. "Come visit me tomorrow."

Hongjoong gives him a look. "I don't think they'll even let me pass beyond the gates. I got lucky last time that the handmaiden even let me in that far. We would not have met if I was not lost wandering the halls.”

"I'll order them then." Seonghwa sees the ring on his finger, takes it off and hands it Hongjoong. "Just show this to them and tell them the prince sent you or something."

There’s a silence as Hongjoong glances between the ring and him, then he scrunches his nose and beams.

"I will Seonghwa."

Seonghwa knows that he could've just stolen a kiss from him then and there. But he didn't. It felt too invasive having to kiss Hongjoong in such a placid moment, so Seonghwa lets himself ride back to the palace without regret.

One more day in this world can’t be that bad, could it?

* * *

"I must say you really gave my years of learning a challenge with your request, your Highness.”

Years of experience? Seonghwa snorts. Jongho still looked like a teenager but the way he spoke and acted made it like he’s speaking to an old man. But then again, the youngest always did act the most mature in their group, so…

“It really is a curse then?” Seonghwa accuses with a groan.

“Not exactly, but it's a spell.” Jongho continues, showing him the book. Seonghwa doesn’t even bother skimming after seeing the shit ton of characters he doesn’t recognize. “It alters the fate of the one concealing his heart—gives them chances to show that their unconditional love knows no time and space and transcends every world."

_Unconditional love that transcends every world,_ he remembers Hongjoong say. Now everything starts to makes sense, but how did the leader even stumble on a cursed bracelet online?

Jongho continues explaining about the thousands of possibilities for two souls and how each possibility is projected in a bead. How come Seonghwa never noticed it? The first bead on his bracelet had a cup shaped symbol. Coffee. Barista. The second bead with the book. A student. But did the universe really have to make it so extra by making them the nerd and the jock? The third an arrow. A weapon only found in this era.

When he inspects the fourth bead closer, Seonghwa just scratches his head. What on earth could that window-like shape mean? Whatever it is, as long as he doesn't get to live that possibility, then he’s good. The last one is just a heart and probably the vaguest among the other symbols. Now what world would that even symbolize since he’s technically destined to fall in love with Hongjoong in every one of them?

"Every time you fail to declare your feelings," Jongho's reading breaks his focus, "…the spell punishes them by putting them in a different lifetime."

"Okay but how do I break it? How do I break this fucking curse?" Seonghwa grumbles, everything’s been frustrating and honestly he’s getting tired of being followed around by servants and being reprimanded by old men he doesn’t know just because he couldn’t keep his posture in place.

"You make it sound like you’re the one with the curse, my prince but let's see..." Jongho narrows his eyes on the book. "Oh, here it is. It only gives you a few chances apparently. If you don't confess to him before the fifth lifetime, you will permanently be stuck there. Tragic fate."

Seonghwa grimaces. "So I just have to…confess?"

"As preposterous as all this parallel magic world might sound, I believe so yes."

"Thank you Jongho!" Seonghwa jumps and hugs the younger who's eyes widen at the sudden action. God they really did have the best maknae. "Your reward will come a few centuries from now when you're a hot, spanking worldwide handsome Korean idol breaking apples and hearts."

Jongho shakes his head, amused, "I swear you sneaking out to go to meddle with the commoners has made you pick up a bizarre language."

This is already his third world. That means he only has two more chances to confess to Hongjoong or he'll never see him again. So for the rest of the day he anticipated Hongjoong's arrival. By the time the painter arrives at his room, Seonghwa didn’t waste any time and corners him, towering over the painter.

Hongjoong is shocked to say the least, and Seonghwa wants to coo at how adorable and small the other looked under him but he’s got a man to kiss and a curse to break so he unintentionally spouts the firsts thing on his mind without thinking.

"Hongjoong I need you to kiss me."

The other bursts into a fit of coughs. "W-what?"

"I know it sounds scary and stupid and you probably don't understand what's going on but Joongie," he holds the other’s hands, "It's the only way I can fix us in the real world."

Hongjoong retracts his hand so fast and pushes past him, an expression on his face that could only be of disgust. "A-a man must never be with another man my prince. That is the rule of nature."

"Then fuck nature.”

He approaches Hongjoong, who retreats a step. “Hongjoong, please trust me on this one. It’s the only way I could get back to _my_ world. Just an attempt to kiss! Our lips don’t even have to touch!”

"This is, this is obscene! I-I must take my leave." Hongjoong bolts out the door as quickly as he arrived, leaving Seonghwa with his jaw dropped.

Well, that went exactly according to plan.

* * *

Hongjoong didn't show up the next day, so that inevitably extends Seonghwa’s stay and he broods the whole days how he couldn’t keep his impulsive mouth shut. As bad as he wants to go out and look for him, being a prince apparently doesn't mean he can wander anytime he wants to. So Seonghwa had no choice but to wait.

“My prince you have a visitor.”

Seonghwa whines. “If it’s one of those old, stinky men again please tell them you never saw me.”

The servant laughs quietly and opts to open the door. Seonghwa’s eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets at the sight of the man standing before his doorway carrying a familiar ratted bag full of paints and oils.

“Hongjoong?!”

“Seo—“ he clears his throat upon noticing the third party. “Your Highness.”

Seonghwa instantly dismisses the servants and guards within at least a five-meter radius before he invites Hongjoong in. Can’t be too careful around here. Junyeon already informed him rumors were already circulating about him and his lack of interest on the _gisaengs_. He almost went for a hug, but then he remembers what happened last time and the last thing he’s going to do is scare away Hongjoong for good.

"I apologize for acting so brashly with you last time. I should have let you explain before storming out like that."

Seonghwa holds him up before he could even get on his knees again. "No Joong, it's okay I just spoke without thinking, I should be the one apologizing."

There’s a knowing smile on Hongjoong’s face. The one that the leader always does when he has a plan up his sleeves, and it’s infectious that he smiles back.

"Can I take you somewhere Seonghwa?"

It took at least three people to bribe before they successfully sneaked out with their horses. He doesn't understand why Hongjoong called him beautiful when the younger was out here looking ethereally charming with his long hair flowing with the wind as they ride together in the forest. It’s liberating after being stuck inside the palace being followed by people he doesn’t know, taught lessons that weren’t for him and irresolute with his every move, afraid someone would catch him slipping out of character.

They eventually stop by a small clearing, a small stream surrounded by a couple of willow trees that provided shade. It’s quiet as they just sit side by side relishing in the sound of the stream flowing serenely and some chirping birds. It’s nice. Everything with Hongjoong feels nice.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you think one day we'll be free?"

They both say at the same time. They look at each other in shock, then bursts into laughter at the coincidence. Seonghwa bumps their shoulders. "You go first."

"D-do you think one day we'll be free?" Hongjoong repeats.

"What do you mean?"

The younger gets up and starts walking on the shallow pool, "I mean free of laws. Free like this." He stretches his arms. "Imagine that Seonghwa, a world where everyone can be anyone they want. There's no caste to hold us back from becoming who we want to be. We can go anywhere and everywhere. Do what we want. Say what we want." Hongjoong pauses then looks at the sky so hopefully it makes his heart twinge. "Love who we want."

"Trust me," Seonghwa joins him and dips his feet on the stream. "There will be."

_I've been there_ , he wants to tell him so bad. If only he can show this Hongjoong back to his world.

Hongjoong stares down at the water, chuckling. "I sound like a fool don't I my prince."

"No!” Seonghwa exclaims. “Who knows maybe there will be like car—I mean steel wagons that run on their own, flying transportations that could take you across the globe, even palaces that reach the sky! Stuff like that. You never know.”

There’s a splash of water that hits his leg and he sees Hongjoong laugh. "Your mind is beyond this world Seonghwa."

Seonghwa bites his lip. That's because it is. He doesn't belong in here at all. But talking to the other like this, the world could be at war outside this forest and Seonghwa wouldn't notice. Hongjoong has always been his safe space. The calm after the storm. The gentle wave in the ocean. _His_ peace.

* * *

"You look so serious."

Seonghwa does his best to make himself comfortable recalling the pose for Hongjoong’s painting. He didn’t expect the other to suggest they go back to the palace so they can continue their unfinished business, but here they are. Hongjoong prepares his tools while Seonghwa tries his best to replicate his pose again. He must’ve done something wrong because Hongjoong walks forward and holds his shoulders.

"Can I take off your…”

Seonghwa blushes. Is it going to be _that_ kind of painting? But the painter clears his throat and turns red, probably noticing what his words connoted. “Not all the way of course! Just enough to show some of your back. I’m trying something…”

“Go ahead…”

The next second, Hongjoong's warm exhale ghosts on his shoulder and it sends an unwarranted shiver across his spine. It's not like they haven't seen each other half naked, heck they even showered together once when schedule was tight—though Seonghwa has to fight at least 12 different demons urging him to look behind just to see how Hongjoong showers—so showing a few of his back muscles shouldn’t be a big deal.

But then suddenly there’s hands running down his back and _oh my god, oh my god he’s going to die._ Seonghwa sighs, feeling instantly relaxed at the small massage.

"Do you mind?" comes Hongjoong’s innocent question.

"I don't." Seonghwa squeaks too quickly it’s embarrassing. "J-just take your time I guess."

Hongjoong's deft fingers run across his back. It’s supposed to be a harmless touch, but his body tenses. He holds back a moan when there’s a small squeeze and god, why did this have to happen in a timeline where he could have his head guillotined just for popping a boner over a man? But heaven didn’t last long when the pair of hands are suddenly gone and he almost whines a little at the loss of contact.

"I-I should paint you now."

Unlike last time, it’s silent between the two of them. Though most of the time their eyes would meet in a silent lockdown, gaze heavy. Seonghwa can't explain in words how bad he wants to pounce on the younger and kiss him. The tension is thick as their longing stares gradually became more shameless with every passing second, not even bothering to look away. There’s a small smirk on Hongjoong’s face as he’s focused on moving his brush against the canvas.

By the time Hongjoong announces he’s done Seonghwa swears he’s choking on the sexual tension. It’s like being stuck once again in a room with San and Wooyoung while they eye fuck each other and he’s there to unfortunately witness it. Even as Hongjoong start cleaning up his stuff, he can notice the other ogle his exposed back and _fuck,_ it’s driving him insane.

“I just have to make some finishing touches with the painting then maybe I can send it to you within a fortnight. Is that alright?” Hongjoong bids.

Seonghwa nods, leading him to the door. “I guess this is good night?”

Seonghwa expected a shy ‘yes’ as a reply or a parting hug at best. What he did not expect however is for Hongjoong to drive him up the wall to press their bodies flush against each other, faces barely inches apart.

“H-Hongjoong…”

There’s a fire on the other’s eyes he can’t seem to read. Hongjoong is gazing at him, mouth parted, looking so fucking kissable. His skilled fingers trace across his hair, to his eyes, his cheeks all the way down to his lips and _shit,_ this is it. After all that taut atmosphere around them, it’s the perfect moment to kiss. All Seonghwa has to do is move his head and—

"W-we can't."

Hongjoong tears himself apart from their hold, a defeated smile on his face as he drops his stare. The painter didn’t waste another second with him and storms out the room. Seonghwa doesn't even try to chase him and instead calms down his palpitating heart.

So close, yet so far.

* * *

Hongjoong doesn't come the next day. And the day after that. It’s been more than a fortnight and there’s been no sign of the painter, not even from the messengers Seonghwa dispatched to look for him. On the third day of worriedly waiting, Junyeon comes running to him with a package and a letter.

“What’s this?” he asks bitterly, not really in the mood to entertain gifts from other kingdoms.

Junyeon is shaking, fear plastered on his face as he nervously answers, “The p-painter asked me to give this to you my prince.”

Seonghwa’s heart stops at the mention of the name. Hongjoong. He rips the letter right away.

_My pretty prince._

_I hope I did not bother you much with my absence. The day we last met, I have noticed the judging eyes of the people of the palace as I made my exit. Word must have spread of the trouble my impulsiveness has caused on your honor when I received a letter from the King himself and ordered my banishment from this kingdom. From the day you last saw me, I only have three sunsets left to leave. So I spent the two of them wisely to finish my gift to you_ _and craft this letter._ _I thought love was a luxury a poor painter like me could never afford, that is until I met you. Thank you for painting my life with your vivid color even it was just a while._

_Loving you always, Hongjoong_

Seonghwa tears open the package. There’s sketches of his face, arms, body, ones that Hongjoong probably doodled on the go when they weren’t spending time with each other. They were all beautiful. But there’s an even bigger portrait inside that he pulls out and this time Seonghwa breaks. It’s him, looking behind his shoulder, a dazzling pair of white wings painted behind his back that made him look like an angel. An angel just like how Hongjoong described him. There’s a small writing on the corner of it, and as if the letter wasn’t enough, this one made him bawl his eyes out.

_To my first and last love._

"Your Highness, they know." Junyeon interrupts, "They're on their way to capture him right now. If the still find them there, they'll—they'll hang him..."

_The palace has eyes and ears,_ Jongho said, and he regrets not being careful enough. But if Hongjoong will be gone in this world without Seonghwa getting the chance to kiss him, then he'll be stuck forever.

"Stupid fucking homophobic royal palace." Seonghwa grumbles, running out of the room. He has to get to Hongjoong before he leaves, hell before the guards finds and…Seonghwa doesn’t even want to go to _that_ thought.

But he’s abruptly halted from his tracks when someone pulls him to a side and a hand covers his mouth.

"Hello there my prince."

Seonghwa reflexively hits Hongjoong in the chest, making the younger wince. When he recovers from the initial shock the next second, he pulls Hongjoong for a hug, sobbing.

"Hongjoong, what the hell! What are you doing here?” he pulls him in again for another tight embrace. "I-I thought they got you, Joong. You scared me." Seonghwa doesn’t even bother hiding the fact he’s bawling his eyes out in front of the other.

"I'm here Seonghwa." Hongjoong just laughs, cupping his cheeks. "I want to see you one last time before I go."

Seonghwa pushes him against a wall, "Hongjoong listen, I know it's not the perfect time but you have to kiss me now."

“Intruder!” The growl of a guard that spots them startles Seonghwa. Why is it the universe finds the most _perfect_ moments to intrude them?

There’s a smile on Hongjoong’s face as he laces their fingers together. "Let's get out of here first then shall we?"

Seonghwa doesn’t even question as to how Hongjoong found a secret passage behind the tapestry of a dead end and just follows him. He takes Hongjoong’s hand as he's being lifted up the horse waiting for them outside, and they set off away from the palace without looking back. It’s a really bad time but he’s suddenly reminded by tattoo artist Hongjoong and his stupidly hot bike with him hugging Hongjoong tightly. Except back then there weren't any ancient men with swords chasing after them for being, well, _gay._

The path they were taking was too familiar and once far enough, Seonghwa’s instinct was right all along when they stop by the same clearing as last time.

“C’mon, we don’t have all day.” Hongjoong laughs, as if they weren’t just close to being captured and thrown to rotting dungeons. Seonghwa watches him sit by the rock, cooling his feet first, before completely surging on the river. It’s like Hongjoong doesn’t even care as he plays in the stream carelessly.

Seonghwa joins him, only because Hongjoong is insistent. The painter splashes some water across his face and of course he didn’t go without a fight and does the same. There it is again. Their own bubble. As if nothing outside them ever existed.

But he knew everything felt too perfect to last forever.

"I can't take you with me Seonghwa."

It's all it takes for Seonghwa's dreamy daze to be broken. He looks at Hongjoong, confused. "W-what do you mean?"

Hongjoong takes a step closer to him and smiles bitterly, "You don't deserve a life with someone like me."

Seonghwa holds the other’s shoulders and shakes him slightly, as if it would shake out the idea off his head. "What are you talking about Hongjoong? We already made it this far. Don't give up on us now. We can always—”

"You don’t understand pretty.” The name has Seonghwa spluttering for his words. “They'll keep finding you. And we would have to move again. Everyone will recognize your beauty, love. You will never be at peace living with me Seonghwa.”

"No, don't be like that." Seonghwa doesn’t realize he’s already crying until Hongjoong swipes a wet finger over his cheeks.

“Don't cry my love. You have to understand. I want to give you everything, but I can't do it in this world. I—” he laughs weakly. “I can’t.”

"Fuck you Kim Hongjoong, stop pulling those drama lines on me." Seonghwa hits him on the chest, face damp with tears.

"You talk strangely your Highness." Hongjoong giggles, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. "But I always seem to understand you. Like I was always meant to. Thank you Seonghwa."

For a brief moment, Seonghwa couldn’t bring himself to go after him, even as Hongjoong walks away slowly. It’s only when Hongjoong mounts his horse that he runs after him.

"Kiss me then...as a goodbye at least." he cries. Seonghwa isn't sure anymore if he was asking just so he can get back to his world or because he actually wants to kiss the other goodbye. Maybe both.

There’s sadness twisting on Hongjoong's lips, but he didn’t think twice before getting down and pulling him to an embrace. Seonghwa lets himself melt in the hug. They both hold onto each other firmly, like it’s the last time they’ll really see the other.

"Promise me something first?" Hongjoong whispers. "Let's love each other again in our next lifetime?"

Seonghwa chuckles through his tears, nodding his head. Hongjoong. didn’t need to ask. He’ll give everything to him in a heartbeat, he always has. As Hongjoong leans closer, there’s a radiant green light in between them. Closing his eyes, Seonghwa frowns. Because just like the last two times, before their lips even touch the light engulfs everything around him.

When Seonghwa opens his eyes and sees the familiar ceiling of their dorm, the first thing he feels is the heavy weight on his chest.

* * *

The whole week Seonghwa sets out to make the perfect confession. He’s more determined, planning everything by detail. Though it’s not much planning because he wanted to do it in a private where they’ll be comfortable. And by private, he meant their own room. He tidies up the place, prepared Hongjoong’s favorite snack on their shared table and even borrowed (read: stole) San’s mood lights. It’s not much because schedule has been hectic on him and Yeosang didn’t even bother helping and just messaged _‘you’re on your own chief’._

But as if he’ll need anyone’s help. This time, Seonghwa is positive he’ll be able to do it.

He hears the honk of a car outside. When Seonghwa peers down the window, he sees Hongjoong get off from the company van. Perfect, right on time. But just when he’s about to go down to meet him, his attention shifts to the girl that gets off from the vehicle next. Seonghwa knows Hongjoong’s closest family by heart and he knows the girl isn’t one of them.

Surely it could be just a friend. Seonghwa didn’t mind his members’ bringing over friends to their dorm, but they’d usually give each other a head’s up and— _oh,_ they were hugging. The pretty girl and Hongjoong were hugging. Everyone hugs their friends so he dismisses whatever pessimistic idea is in his head. But then the girl leans to whisper something that Hongjoong laughs at a little too gleefully and that’s when he rips his eyes away from the scene.

Hongjoong with a girl? They still had the dating ban, so they _couldn’t_ be actually dating. But as if it could stop them. It didn’t stop Seonghwa from falling head over heels on their leader so why should it stop Hongjoong who’s far more persistent on getting what he wants?

Seonghwa’s so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t register the door opening until Hongjoong greets him with a wide grin on his face. “Hey. You’re here early.”

Seonghwa remained frozen. No, no this shouldn’t be happening he should be pouring his heart out right now like he planned to. Telling Hongjoong how much he’s in love with him and not gaping there like a fucking fish. But he can’t seem to will away the image of Hongjoong and the girl earlier. How close they were with each other. How Hongjoong smiled differently with her.

“Did you eat?” Hongjoong asks, taking off his shoes. “We could round up the boys and order dinner.”

Seonghwa still stood there, unable to bring himself to speak. _Come on Park Seonghwa, tell him! Tell him or your stupid bracelet will act out again._

Hongjoong seemed to be bothered by his silence and approaches him with a worried look. There’s a hand on his shoulder and his body tenses. "Hey, you okay hyung? Is there something you wanna tell me?”

"Oh, yeah I was…” Confess and don’t bring up anything about the girl. Just do it and don’t even _think_ about her. "Who was she? The girl you were with just now." It’s too late when the question slipped out his mouth.

"Oh, you saw that?” Hongjoong asks, and why does it sound like he shouldn’t have. “She’s just the trainee I’m working with. Needed her voice for the guides on this new track I’m starting on."

What? But Hongjoong always asked him first to sing his guides. Always.

“She’s cute isn’t she?” Hongjoong says, and that’s when Seonghwa feels his stomach flip upside down.

"Yeah…” His lips quivered as he answers, and to add more fuel to his own flame he adds, “You two would look good together honestly."

"We do, don't we."

There’s a weak smile on Hongjoong’s lips. Fuck, he knows that smile. That’s Hongjoong’s _I like someone_ smile. The last time Seonghwa saw it was when he had a harmless crush on one of their stylist who thankfully quit after a month because Seonghwa doesn’t know how he’ll last longer watching a girl legally get that close with his man.

“Did you…” _Stop hurting yourself, please._ “Did you ever think about dating?”

Hongjoong snickers. "Where’s this coming from?”

“I don’t know, I just thought,” he inhales sharply. “I know we have the dating ban and all but have you ever thought about it. Like finding someone in the future. Someone you’ll love.”

The leader seems to be taken aback by his sudden ramble, looking at him confusedly. "This is what’s got you looking like you saw a ghost?” A laugh. “Sure not now, but we don’t know what the future holds for me. I just know I want to stick with you guys till the end.”

“You should think about it.”

“Maybe I should.” Hongjoong answers a little too quickly.

At that, Seonghwa excuses himself right away and runs to Wooyoung and Yeosang’s shared room, aware it was empty until the two of them returned from dinner. Once there, it’s as if a whole dam broke when the tears unconsciously flowed from his eyes. God he’s been crying way too much recently his eyes are starting to hurt.

Seonghwa doesn't miss the red light pulsing from his bracelet, the fourth bead with the still unidentifiable shape glowing. This time he doesn’t care. Transport him out of the fucking planet for all Seonghwa cares. He just wants to get out from here. Away from Hongjoong. There was no use admitting his feelings to him anyways.

Maybe they were just fated to fall in love, but not to be together.

**([hocus, pocus, with you i can't focus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100619)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re more than halfway there already! There’s just the next au and the surprise one. Leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and what you’re expecting for the next chapters <3 
> 
> Also to make up with the slow update, I made a SEONGJOONG ONESHOT for you guys! You guys can click the hocus, pocus, with you I can’t focus above or here’s the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100619 
> 
> I hope you guys could check it out while you guys wait for the next chapter. THANXX YOU FOR READING THIS!


	5. twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: non graphic violence, guns, mentions of drugs  
> EXPLICIT CHAPTER BC SOME NASTY HAPPENS LMAO

Seonghwa glares at the bracelet in his hand, contemplating whether he should get the nearest mortar and pestle and crush the evil accessory into powder. But then again, he doubts he can even find a mortar or pestle for that matter in this place.

He woke up very unattractively—drool and hair sticking out—on an office space’s pristine white table of what seemed like a blue-collar company. There’s people in suits, interns running around the place, and half-dead middle aged men shouting through the phones. Everything reeks of capitalism, powerpoints and cheap coffee and he’s one second away from barfing at the disgusting citrusy air freshener circulating in the cell divided space.

With the big desktop screen, little trinkets from countries he’d never been to, and the plethora of paper works on his table, Seonghwa already put one and one together to know his role in this new dimension.

He swears to god if Hongjoong is an asshole in this one he’ll personally punch him square on the jaw.

"Park."

Seonghwa stirs up from where he’s sitting to turn around. "Mingi, you're here."

It’s Mingi alright, clad in a suit and all, with a bunch of folders in one hand and a mug on the other. There’s a black eyepatch on his left eye and Seonghwa would bring up how he dressed up a lot like during their ‘Win’ performance but dismisses the idea knowing the younger wouldn’t even get the context even if he forced him.

Mingi drops the stack of papers on his desk. "The boss asked for you specifically to deliver this. Again."

Seonghwa holds back a snort. Mingi is so the _least_ likely to have a corporate job among the members—the boy can’t even memorize their own promotion schedule—so it’s a little funny seeing him all sound about work.

"Let me take it I’m some secretary here." Seonghwa deadpans, instinctively picking up the papers like second nature. A given.

Mingi chokes a little on his coffee, "Uhh...something like that." he mumbles through the mug. "Just do what you usually do Hwa."

Then he leaves. He doesn’t even bother asking where and what Hongjoong is right now. Seonghwa’s not exactly in the mood to discuss about the younger at the moment. Not when the remnants of earlier’s tiny heartbreak are still lingering with him. Right now, Seonghwa just wants to rest, probably find a peaceful cozy spot in this hellscape of capitalism and take a nap to clear his mind (and heart) out.

But first, work.

"You called me sir.”

He finally managed to find the CEO’s office after asking at least three workers where it was. Then uneventfully, as if fate would have it, like every fucking time for the last three times, the chair dramatically turns around to reveal a suited Hongjoong grinning.

"Mr. Park, I was expecting you."

Ah, yes. CEO Kim Hongjoong and Secretary Park Seonghwa. The universe really loves to make a laugh of his life doesn’t it. Seonghwa’s supposed to be avoiding him and bypass the five stages of grief in the next twenty-four hours. Just the smug look on Hongjoong’s face and he could already tell he really _might_ just punch him square on the jaw.

Seonghwa keeps his head down as he leaves the papers on Hongjoong’s state-of-the-art looking table. Because he’s going to act like a proper employee, and definitely not because Hongjoong looks like a whole snack in that suit and silver hair pushed back sexily.

“Look at me when you do your job Park.” Hongjoong’s voice is a bit lower than usual, and Seonghwa mutters a small _fuck_ under his breath before meeting his eyes with an agonized smile. Hongjoong seems satisfied when he claps his hands. "That’s the spirit. Now, make me coffee. The usual love."

Seonghwa is never this quiet around Hongjoong. Not even on their bad days. As he walks to the coffee grinder flanking left on the spacious office room, he couldn’t help but notice the ego-pieces decorating the walls. Business permits. CEO awards. Newspaper cutouts of him shaking hands with important people. They pretty much summarize what Hongjoong is all about in the world. But, wait—is that a fucking gun hanging on the wall?

“Don’t have all day Park.”

Hongjoong’s voice is enough to make him pretend he didn’t just see a golden gun casually adorning the space, but the unease does make him knock over the pencil holder when he sets down the coffee on his table.

“Fuck, sorry…” he grumbles and bends over to pick up the clutter it made.

Seonghwa cleans up quickly, hoping that once the little errand was over he can finally _not_ think about Hongjoong and mourn in peace somewhere. He’s on to picking up the last pen when he feels hands grip his waist, forcing him to stand up as his hips are slammed over the edge of the table.

Hongjoong is in front of him, and they’re almost the same height with Seonghwa’s body slanting over the table. Hongjoong’s piercing gaze and intimidating makes him feel even smaller.

Well fuck.

"You think I don't know what you're doing Seonghwa?" Hongjoong growls, and Seonghwa lets out a noise that sounds between a choked strangle and a _meep_. "You come in here wearing tight fits and flaunting your ass for me to see. Want my attention so bad, is that it?”

"The hell?" Seonghwa grimaces. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

It’s the smirk and the hand on his ass that has his eyes wide. “Why don’t you tell me, slut?”

“Hongjoong what are you d— _oh._ ”

Seonghwa remained frozen as Hongjoong’s lips ghosted over his neck, his ears, his _face._ A hand sneaking up over his shirt makes him gasp. Hongjoong's hands were warm and rough as it runs up his chest, all the way down to his flat stomach.

"So hot. Such a fucking gorgeous body."

“Oh my god Hongjoong.” he bites his lips. This couldn’t be happening. It’s all too much. The touches, the kisses, the teeth on his exposed collarbones—since when did Hongjoong even unbutton his shirt—and Seonghwa reels in to every one of them.

Seonghwa whimpers when Hongjoong pressed his hard thigh between his legs. His hips started moving almost on their own accord, rutting against his leg. Hongjoong leans to press their bodies flush together, and Seonghwa is positive he’ll feel the backache sooner or later with how his body is arching. "Is that how you address your boss here, hm?"

Seonghwa couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Not when the love of his life for two years is dirty talking him like they were in a set of a bad porno.

"I'm sorry...sir?"

Hongjoong seems satisfied with the answer when he feels fingers caressing his cheek, and then the fucker stares hard at his lips, starts leaning loser. Seonghwa feels the shot of warmth from his wrist as a light pulse from the bracelet and panicking, he does the first thing that enters his molten brain and— _smack!_

Seonghwa has a hand over his mouth, shocked, realizing what he had just done. “I’m sorry!”

Hongjoong tilts his head to face him again, an equally surprised look on his face. "Did you just," he grinds his jaw, "Did you just slap me?"

"Uhm...no kissing?" he sheepishly excuses.

"Really now love.” CEO Hongjoong grins, "You're out here seducing me for half a year and won't even let me kiss you."

"It-it's just a thing." Seonghwa doesn't know what takes over him when he wraps his around Hongjoong's neck and pulls him between his parted legs. "Just play along!"

Seonghwa mimics Hongjoong earlier and starts trailing kisses on the other’s neck, a groan escaping the latter the moment he attached his lips on the sensitive spot. When he side-eyes his bracelet and sees it wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, Seonghwa hums a smile and resumes to planting wet kisses on the column of Hongjoong's neck.

A loophole.

Hongjoong abruptly switches the upper hand when he turns them around and smacks Seonghwa’s chest against the table with him standing on the ground and other half sprawled all over the table. Then Hongjoong leans behind him and hotly whispers, "Challenge accepted."

Just minutes ago Seonghwa’s all depressed over the fact his love life had just been crushed to smithereens by a boy. Now the same boy is bending Seonghwa over the table, and Seonghwa prays the hard thing poking his ass isn't a pen in Hongjoong's pants. The world works in wonderful ways indeed.

He’s about to pull off the sexiest pornstar moan when a phone line rings, instantly ruining the mood.

“Fucking hell.” Hongjoong curses.

Ideally, there are two things that should happen in this very inconvenient timing.

Either Hongjoong answers back and tell whoever was planning to visit his office to _fuck off_ , or, Seonghwa could break free from their position and hopefully save whatever modesty he has left before the poor employee sees them and quit his job.

But neither of that happens when Hongjoong draws the phone to his mouth instead and answers, "Come in."

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa half shouts, eyes wide in panic. He squirms again to break away from Hongjoong, but the younger puts a firm weight below his back, locking him in the position. "Joong, let me go. Someone's gonna come in here."

Hongjoong only grins, eyes playful when he says, "Let them come in then."

Seonghwa could only gasp. This fucking pervert.

"Mr. Kim we—" The guy enters and the instant he glances up, he halts his step upon seeing the compromising position they were in. "I-I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I could always go back and—”

"No, come on in." Hongjoong gestures him forward.

The young man, an intern perhaps, hesitantly takes a step, eyes trying hard to look anywhere but at them, at _him_. But at the snap of Hongjoong's fingers, the poor kid paces up and shakily puts the documents on the table, just a breath away from his face.

Seonghwa wants death. Dying almost half naked in a doggy style position with the man of his dreams isn't exactly a good way to go but right now, it sounds infinitely better than being seen like this by a total stranger.

"Marketing just wants you to sign these, and I..." intern boy clears his throat, "I can take my leave."

"Sure, sure." Hongjoong even has the audacity to read through the papers, skimming them in a torturous pace. "This is good news.” he comments casually like he isn’t jerking a thigh between Seonghwa’s legs who swallows down a yelp. “Though make sure to remind your superior to land that deal. We don’t want to lose our only supplier of the good stuff in Europe. Oh, and I'm sure you know Park Seonghwa."

"Of course, sir." The boy still has his eyes down, blushing furiously.

"Seonghwa say hi."

Seonghwa does anything but that and stays silent, opting to bury his face on the table and hoping a blackhole will appear to swallow him. But when he feels a hand feeling up his ass he squeaks out a high pitched _hi._

"Thank you sir. Sorry for disturbing you again." The boy mutters quickly before running to the door.

Once Seonghwa think the employee was out of ear reach, he lands a hard step on Hongjoong's foot which made the CEO curse and the break of strength was all he needed to escape.

"Hongjoong what the hell!" Seonghwa cries, "He saw us. Fuck, that was so inappropriate. I should get fired. _We_ should get fired.”

Hongjoong looked amused, plopping himself back to his chair. “Should I fire him then for you?"

"No! What the hell!"

If there was anyone who should get fired here it was him for even allowing himself to engage in public indecency. At work if he may add. More so with the CEO of a company. This is worse than Dispatch dating scandals.

"You're right I pay them enough to keep their mouth shut."

Seonghwa realizes that talking to this Hongjoong isn’t going to do anything. This version of him looked like he has his head far up his ass with the cocky way he brings himself, and for the umpteenth time, Seonghwa’s not in the mood for _that_ so he makes a beeline to the door.

"Okay, this was nice but—"

"Just nice?" Hongjoong interrupts, that devilish smirk plastered on his face still. "I can make you feel better if you just let us continue."

Office sex with Hongjoong sounds like the dream. Wait, no, why is Seonghwa even double taking this offer? "Yeah, no thanks."

"See you tomorrow love."

Seonghwa doesn't look back knowing he'll probably change his mind and let himself be railed against an office table. He runs to where he remembers his table was, pretends he doesn’t see the stares from the other employees, and lets out a distressed sigh.

"Mingi!"

When Seonghwa finds Mingi, it’s at the dimly lit company parking lot on the ground floor. It just adds up to Seonghwa’s growing suspicion over the questionable reputation of the company. Mingi raises a brow at him for a second, before sighing.

"You shouldn't be out here so openly Seonghwa.” he deadpans. “You better go back inside. Hongjoong wouldn't like it if he sees you out here."

"He’s not the boss of me.” Seonghwa crosses his arms. Technically, Hongjoong _is,_ but still. “What's wrong with him? And why is everyone here so shady? Like the cops are on them 24/7, what the fuck."

Mingi laughs heartily. "Hm, probably because the cops are literally on their ass.”

Before Seonghwa could even question the odd remark, the glass wall behind them shatters and he stumbles on his feet.

"What the fuck was that?!" he shrieks. Mingi pushes his head down to duck, all the while shielding him with his own body. A shell of bullet that rolls besides his feet and he panics.

"Fuck they're here again. Get down Park!"

Again? What does Mingi mean _again_? Do people shoot each other repeatedly here?

A maniac laugh catches his attention and when Seonghwa looks up he sees a truck full of armed men driving furiously around the parking lot. When the sounds of gunshot follow after, Seonghwa instinctively crouches down behind the car again.

"Mingi! The fuck is going on!" he cries, "Why are they shooting at us?! And why—" he gapes at the gun Mingi pulls out behind his jacket. "—why the fuck do you have gun?!"

"Damn it, I told Hongjoong stop leaving his fucking stash." Mingi curses, he gets up to fire a shot to the other side, then stealthily stoops down, "What did you smoke this time? How many lines did you snort?"

Smoke? Snort?

"I don't do drugs!"

"Hmm, six months working alongside the biggest gang in Korea and not even a little weed?" Mingi peers out of the car to shoot again, each loud bang making Seonghwa's body flinch. Then the taller chuckles, "I doubt."

Another exchange of bullets and all Seonghwa could do is cover his ears, eyes tight shut. At this point, he's not going to be surprised if he comes out of this with a hole in his body with the number of bangs he hears. Mingi shoots with finesse, like he’s built to kill, and it honestly would have been cool if he wasn’t hanging for dear life on the car’s bumper.

"Fucking shit ass turfs messing with us again. Boss man is not gonna be happy finding out you're targeted."

Seonghwa looks at his bracelet. The huge shady compound. Everyone being hyperalert. The gun on Hongjoong’s office. Drugs. Turfs. Gangs. The random shape on the bracelet’s bead isn't so random after all. A bullet.

Seonghwa draws a sharp breath, "Holy shit."

Hongjoong is a mafia boss.

* * *

The moment Mingi phoned Hongjoong to telltale their little encounter and Seonghwa screaming _‘people are trying to kill me Kim Hongjoong of course I'm not fucking okay’_ Hongjoong immediately arranged an emergency conference.

Mingi didn’t explain anything and just drove him out of the city to this huge modern European manor that Hongjoong probably owns. If he could put a pricetag at the antiquities and furnishing on just the porch alone, it’s more zeros than his fingers could count for sure. Mingi walks him to what looked like a conference hall—yes, a conference hall inside a mansion—and Seonghwa watches as people in suits and fedoras start filling in the seats.

"Hey, you..." Seonghwa pokes the guy besides him. Said man just clears his throat and averts his eyes away.

Why is everyone being absolute bitches to him in here?

Hongjoong enters wearing a sleek dark suit, more lavish than what he wore in the office yesterday and walks in the room with more fearless confidence Seonghwa has seen in days. Hongjoong didn’t even exude this energy when they were performing onstage and that’s saying a lot because the man always had an intimidating aura going on around him round the clock.

"Ah, everyone's here." Hongjoong gestures for Mingi, who steps forward immediately. "Take Seonghwa outside. I don't want him to see me like this."

"Yes boss."

“Hey, I thought this was about me.” Seonghwa tries to complain but his words die down his mouth when Mingi scoops him in one go, forcing him to exit the room.

Hongjoong just watches amusedly as he’s being taken away, and it’s the last thing he sees before the guards lock the door on his face. Once Mingi finally dropped him to the ground, he turns to the younger with a scowl. "Mingi fill me up why is everyone barely talking to me here."

"Wow, you should really stop overworking. No wonder Joong hired you."

Mingi draws a cigarette to his lips. If he’s on his right mind, Seonghwa will swat away the cancer stick and reprimand him about the twenty health hazards it posed but he couldn’t even recover from his initial shock from almost being shot yesterday.

"You really don't remember about Inseong?"

Seonghwa shakes his head. “I don’t even know anyone in this godforsaken place.”

Mingi looks confused, but shrugs to explain anyways.

"Well, maybe it's just the post traumatic stress, but a few months ago when you were just starting, bossman has already got his eyes on you. If I may say so as his closest friend, he had a fucking huge crush." Seonghwa blushes. "Inseong however also took an interest in you but got a little, how do I put this gently, _handsy_ with his approach. So Hongjoong fired him before you could even think of quitting."

Seonghwa blinks. Well that was a lot more wholesome than he expected. "So he fired a newbie for sexual harassment. Isn't that just normal though?"

"Who said he was a newbie?" Mingi chuckles, "Inseong was Kim's second in command. For three years. Should've been longer until you stepped into the picture."

"Well at least he just got fired.” Seonghwa smiles tightly. “Could be worse right.”

"Yeah...” Mingi chuckles nervously, pulling out the cigarette to exhale a thick smoke. “Boss fired _then_ put a bullet in his hand. Or was it both hands? Wasn't there but heard it got messy."

Seonghwa's jaw drops. Hongjoong did what?

"Poor guy's still probably in the hospital. Actually I have to thank you I got promoted. He hated Inseong’s guts anyways."

Okay so Kim Hongjoong fired his right hand of three years and sent him to a coma. Now Seonghwa understands why everyone's wary of even breathing same air as him. He approaches the suited men guarding the door and they whip their heads away so fast. There’s a thud from the other room that has Seonghwa drawing his ear against the wall.

_"I fucking thought we were the strongest group in this fucking country yet somehow we still let small gangs get on our nerves."_

_"My father didn't pass this fucking business to me only for all of you to fuck up. "_

_"You all endangered someone important today. I want everyone here to find out all people responsible for yesterday's attack and make sure they're dead."_

_"But boss if I can just say,"_ a voice he doesn't recognize interrupts, " _Security has always been topnotch for Geum Yong, so I don't understand—"_

A gunshot and a scream.

_"I don't need you all to understand. I fucking want you all to make this a safe space for my people. You understand?"_

_"Yes boss."_

_"Go out, all of you fucking useless bastards."_

The door opens again. Seonghwa steps back and watches all the men exit, more petrified than when they entered the room, save for one.

When he peers over the room Hongjoong is still there, rubbing his temples. It kind of reminded him of the times the younger was stressed after a long day of spending time in the studio. As much Hongjoong was some scary mafia CEO in this world, it can never erase the fact it was still Hongjoong, just like other times.

"Hey Joong, you alright?"

Hongjoong looks up, and the frown marring his face quickly melts. "Seonghwa? Come here."

Seonghwa settles on the chair besides him, gulping when he sees a hole on the wall where Hongjoong must've shot.

"No, not there love.” Hongjoong pats his thighs. “I mean here.”

Nope not happening. Seonghwa drags the chair to move farther but Hongjoong takes that moment instead to pull him to his lap and he curses at the sudden proximity.

It shouldn't even be a big deal right? Hongjoong and him do this sometimes at the dorm like bros. Except, well, Hongjoong and him in this universe are far from bros and they already have a history of publicly dry humping each other.

"How are you Hwa? Did you get a good rest? Sorry about yesterday, but don't worry it won't happen again, okay love?"

His voice was gentle, and Hongjoong obviously has a very big soft spot for him to calm down this fast after that outburst. Seonghwa shifts a little to make himself comfortable. “I’m feeling better now, don’t worry too much.” he replies curtly.

"Don't do that."

Seonghwa raises a brow, "I'm not doing anything."

There’s a bruising grip on his waist and whisper tickling his ear. "If you keep moving I might not be able to hold back, Seonghwa."

You see, Seonghwa is an opportunity grabber. He grabbed that opportunity before when an agent scouted him as an idol. Or when he bought that vacuum for their dorm because it was on sale. He also took every chance he could get to confess to Hongjoong (and also failed every time but that’s not the point).

So when he’s in the lap of the man of his dreams, why should he waste the once in a life opportunity?

Seonghwa looks behind his shoulder again, and smiles suggestively. "Then don't."

Upon hearing the answer Hongjoong leans forward, but Seonghwa places a hand between them right away. The other resigns himself back to his chair, smirking, "Still on the no kissing thing I see."

Why did the universe have to make Seonghwa disappear during a kiss? Why can't it be something like a slap on the ass or something because god he wants to kiss Hongjoong so bad right now.

"I-I can kiss you somewhere else."

Seonghwa decides to fuck it and trails kisses all over Hongjoong's neck as he lowers himself between his legs. All the time he covers the other’s mouth, one wrong move and he might get tempted to slot their lips together. Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong through his clothes, his hands, his chest, his stomach. All the places he dreamt of kissing the younger in the real world.

He settles between Hongjoong's parted thighs and when he looks up, fuck, this is straight out of his wet dreams.

"You don't know how long I've been thinking of this babe."

_Me too_ , Seonghwa wants to answer. Contrary to popular belief—and by popular he means their members—he hasn’t done anything sexual outside jerking off. Him, Park Seonghwa, a stigma for men and women's sexual fantasy, still a virgin. It's pretty fucking sad. But when he experimentally runs his hand over Hongjoong’s trousers, over his crotch, and Hongjoong's legs tenses at the touch, he felt like he could do anything.

Hongjoong was hard. Hongjoong was hard _for him_.

Seonghwa unzips the other’s pants, and Hongjoong lifts his hips up a little to shimmy then down. Hongjoong seems impatient though, when he nudges his shoulder with his knee, dark eyes gazing at him.

"You gonna keep teasing me Seonghwa?" Hongjoong says through gritted teeth.

Seonghwa does the unthinkable and pulls down the underwear, and his mouth dries at the sight of the stiff cock springing forward. He's starting to wonder if real Hongjoong's dick looks like this too. Seonghwa wraps a nervous hand around the length, stroking it, just like how he’d do with himself. Hongjoong's cock twitches in his hand and a shot of pleasure runs through his spine when he hears the moan.

"Is that—is that okay?" Seonghwa whispers, hot breath intentionally fanning on the hard member. He licks a stripe on the leaking head, then rubs the hard length all over his face just because he can.

"Fuck, Hwa, holy shit..."

Next thing Seonghwa knows he was wrapping his mouth, swallowing half of Hongjoong's dick in one go. Seonghwa curls his tongue beneath the glans, flicking back and forth, and looks up to meet Hongjoong’s eyes. The latter moans, bottom lip quivering, entire body trembling. The other merely hums and swirls his tongue around the head, satisfaction and amusement flashing across his face.

"Ah, god...oh baby..." Hongjoong chuckles breathlessly. It’s so hot it has the blood in his body rushing south too. “I knew you’d have such a nice fucking mouth.”

Wet sounds echoed in the room as Seonghwa persistently uses his tongue, his lips, sucking hard on the tip and running the entirety of his tongue on the sensitive underside, bobbing his head. He pulls back to pump it a couple of times whenever he feels it hit the back of his throat, using the leaking precum and saliva, the action making Hongjoong groan deeply.

“Am I doing okay?” he mumbles, cock still full inside his mouth. From here, Hongjoong looked like he was having the ride of his life, gripping through the armrest with a force enough to leave marks.

Seonghwa uses his tongue again to lick every inch of skin on the member, holding Hongjoong’s hips down. It made his jaw ache but the reaction the younger was giving him was worth it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum baby.”

Seonghwa whines when Hongjoong pulls out his cock and starts stroking himself. He watched enough porn to know where this was going so Seonghwa opens his mouth and slightly darts out his tongue. He watches as Hongjoong’s eyes roll up into his head and drawls out a groan as he cums, spurts of hot, white cum coming out of his cock. Some shoot inside his mouth, trickles along his cheek, nose and jaw.

He feels filthy and used and Seonghwa is nothing short of euphoric. What a sight he must be since the younger moans when he stares at him through half-lidded eyes. Seonghwa couldn't even confess his feelings, yet here he was with Hongjoong’s cum all over his face. How romantic.

Then when the gravity of what he just did finally sinks to his putty brain, he gasps, covers his mouth and gawks at Hongjoong in disbelief.

"Oh my god I sucked your dick."

Hongjoong chuckles. “Yes, I’m aware love.”

"I sucked a mafia gangster's cock." Seonghwa is too scandalized he doesn’t even register the wet wipe brushing across his face to clean him up. "I put your penis in my mouth!"

"If you like it so much why don't you do it again after I take you to dinner tonight?" Hongjoong offers smoothly.

Seonghwa just slaps his thighs. "Are you seriously asking me out after sucking your dick?"

"Romantic isn't it?"

Seonghwa wordlessly storms out of the room with a tent on his crotch—which Mingi didn’t notice, thank the heavens—leaving an amused Hongjoong.

* * *

He doesn't see him the next day, and good thing Mingi informed him he was out to do business in Hongkong because Seonghwa is a second away from spiralling into overthinking that he was ghosted after a blowjob. Hongjoong is probably doing some whack gangster crap Seonghwa shouldn't really concern himself with.

He’s here for peace, and he’s going to get peace.

Maybe one good thing about this whole dimension hopping bullshit is that no matter how much he pigs out, he doesn’t gain a drop back in his world. And since there’s no pressure of putting out a good body and maintaining his diet here, Seonghwa happily skips out the nearest McDonalds with a smile on his face, mouth only focused on sinking his teeth on the extra large cheeseburger he ordered.

That is until a black van stops in front of him and two men in masks abrasively grab him by his limbs.

"What the fuck?! Hey let me go!"

A rough cloth covers his mouth as his hands were tied behind his back. Seonghwa inwardly cries when he’s forced to drop his burger with the restraint on his hands. Another man places a black bonnet over his head that puts him in the dark immediately. There’s hands dragging him, pushing him on what feels like a carseat, and Seonghwa groans in annoyance.

Of all the things that could happen today, why did he have to get fucking kidnapped.

_"This Kim's bitch right?"_ A raspy voice says and Seonghwa wants nothing to protest in offense.

_"Hm, yeah he's a looker alright. Could sell him to the brothel after."_

_"Not if I fuck him first."_

Now Seonghwa does react and kicks his feet forward. It definitely hit someone when he hears an _ouch_ and a curse. But it only makes it worse for him when his body is roughly shoved on the seat.

_"We got a fiesty one."_

_"Yep, definitely Kim's type. Schedule the call."_

Before he could even kick someone in the nuts again, Seonghwa feels his body losing strength. There’s dark dots forming on the corner of his vision, and he rests his head, because suddenly the world is rotating and swivelling around him. Fuckers probably drugged him up.

Hongjoong’s name was the last thing on his lips before he’s knocked unconscious.

Seonghwa is disappointed when he doesn't wake up back in his room. Instead he finds himself staring at wear down walls and flickering lightbulbs of what could only be a dirty warehouse that has seen better days. When he moves body, Seonghwa feels the ropes binding him to a chair. Ah, that's right, he was kidnapped.

"He's awake. Call him." A burly man instructs, and one of the lackees beside him obeys.

There’s a couple of men in suits sitting in front of him, all staring him down like he was some piece of meat waiting to be eaten up. He’s too weak to move on his own, the drugs still circulating in his system.

"How much do you want for me?" he grumbles weakly.

"You'll find out soon." A man with a scar on his face, a stereotypical villain, of course, replies to him. "But with a pretty face like that I'd say your priceless to us right now."

Seonghwa whips his head away, rolling his eyes. Nope, this isn’t happening. Where's Hongjoong so he can kiss him and get this living nightmare over with. The phone rings, and Seonghwa looks away in disgust when one of the men wiggles their eyebrows at him.

"Kim Hongjoong. How are you?"

"Where is he you fuckface?" A growl through the other end and Seonghwa already knew who it was.

"Straight to the point I like it." The man laughs, walking to him, "Actually he's here _dying_ to talk to you."

The man walks to his side, draws the phone close to his face and Seonghwa has to stop himself from spitting on the other’s foot. "Hongjoong?"

"Seonghwa,” A small wave of relief washes over him at the sound of Hongjoong's voice. “Baby are you…are you hurt? Listen love, I'm coming to rescue you okay. Just hang on tight for me."

“Joong, spare me the dramatics and come save my ass or I swear to go—”

He’s rudely cut off when villainman holds the phone back to himself. Seonghwa could only squirm under the ropes when he hears Hongjoong’s reaction.

"Listen here you pieces of shit,” Hongjoong seethes, “If you fucking lay a finger on him before I get there I'm going to find you and rearrange your organs and leave your dying corpse in the parking lot of my house, got that?

"We'd like to see you try little Kim.” The man laughs. “Give us the 50 million before midnight or we'll do the same to your pretty prince here after my men have their turn fucking him."

Seonghwa grimaces, "Hey! I can hear you you know, what the—” The call is ended abruptly once more, and Seonghwa is thinking very hard how far he could spit.

“Now, we wait for prince charming to come to the rescue.” Scarface flicks him on the chin playfully.

Seonghwa thought he had to endure a couple more minutes being ogled at until he hears a commotion outside then out of nowhere, bullets come flying through the warehouse from every corner. Seonghwa screams, the restraints barely making him move an inch so he resorts with closing his eyes and praying to whatever god is up there that he miraculously doesn’t get shot in between the ambush.

Of course Hongjoong would be the kind to find him in an instant.

There’s a distant shout of ‘ _he’s here’_ that sounds a lot like Mingi and it’s the only margin of safety that makes Seonghwa brave enough to open his eyes. He sees the bodies first, bloody and lying lifelessly on the dirty ground. It makes him barf a little, and also cry. Mostly vomit.

He watches as armed men rush in the warehouse, vigilantly checking the ins and outs of the place, some doing perimeters from the second floor. Among them is Mingi, who looked like Korean James Bond hanging on the ceiling from a harness, flashing a toothy smile at his direction. Seonghwa could only wonder how long have they been there, waiting for the signal.

But the real sight for sore eyes comes from the calming hands that drift on his shoulders when the ropes around him loosens and he receives an embrace from none other than Hongjoong.

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

“Just get me the fuck out of here.” Seonghwa cries, throwing himself on the younger. “I can’t believe I get stuck in this chaos. A few days ago I almost got shot at, Mingi smokes, I just saw someone snort cocaine in the middle of coffee break, then now I get fucking kidnapped.”

Hongjoong just chuckles, gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to my world.”

Kiss. That’s right he can still get out of this. "I know this isn't the right time, but can you kiss me now? Don’t ask I just—"

"So you finally took the bait..."

“Oh c’mon!” Seonghwa whines at the incredibly _perfect_ timing. Mr Villainman is apparently still alive, walking placidly as he rolls the gun on his fingers.

"It’s you..." Hongjoong acts right away, using his body to preventively shield him from the other. "Been a long time since I saw you."

"Hm, how long was it since you paralyzed my brother for that whore?" Scarface points at him and really, Seonghwa's been called way too many insulting names in this world that it’s getting on his nerves.

"Couple of months." Hongjoong starts walking, one arm still around his waist like he was some fucking damsel in distress. "And his name is Seonghwa. If anyone's a whore here it's your pervert brother for laying a finger on what isn't his."

"He became your dog for three years and you repaid it by almost killing him."

"Lucky him then. I could've made him suffer twice longer than that for what he did."

"That's fine." the man cocks his gun aiming at them, Hongjoong mimics the move back. "Revenge will only take a second."

"I'd like to see you try, Choi."

Okay this is taking too long and Seonghwa's fucking stressed and hungry and everything is starting to sound more like those old bounty movies he and Wooyoung used to watch as a joke, so he casually grabs the gun from Hongjoong and pulls the trigger with ease. The scarred man shrieks in pain as the shot solidly hits his leg, and Seonghwa only smiles in satisfaction before stomping to the exit.

The whole time Hongjoong has his jaw dropped at the sudden turn of events. When he recovers, he gets his other gloc and shoots again, this time hitting the man’s other leg with a cry of pain. All the time his mind was replaying how sexy Seonghwa looked using his gun.

"Hot."

Two cheeseburgers, one fries and a large coke later, Seonghwa throws himself on the king sized bed of Hongjoong's penthouse suite. His room is fucking huge and it puts a five star suites to shame, but then again, CEO Hongjoong probably owns a whole chain of hotels, so…

"Don't you think I deserve a kiss this time that I saved you?" Hongjoong joins him, pulling him to a hug. His heart flutters how it reminds him when Hongjoong would sneak into his bed sometimes on the rare occasions he was at home.

Seonghwa turns around and he wants to collapse how fucking gorgeous Hongjoong looked. "Correction, I saved myself."

"Yeah, and it was hot."

They burst into giggles, hands intertwined. How could someone so adorable even be a mafia boss? Hongjoong wouldn't even hurt a butterfly if he tried. Well, he did whack Yunho in the head once for leaving the dishes unwashed, but family violence aside, seeing Hongjoong out of his tough guy persona is a breath of fresh air.

Hongjoong pecks him on the cheek, and for a second there Seonghwa panics, but seeing how his bracelet didn't do anything out of the ordinary he masks it with a smile. Seonghwa doesn't want this memory with him to end just yet.

"Would you give up all of this life to be with me?" he asks out of nowhere.

He knew it was stupid, but Seonghwa wants to hear how much Hongjoong loves him, even if he can't on their world. It’s painful enough that the universe is torturing him by letting Seonghwa live a life where Hongjoong is like this. Making him experience what it would be like to hold the other’s hand, touch him, kiss him, to be _his._

"Of course." Hongjoong answers without missing a beat. "I'd kill everyone who gets in our way. I never would've pushed through all this if I haven't found you before. You’re the driving force behind my life in more ways than one, Seonghwa."

"Tell me more about us before." Seonghwa muses. Thankfully, it didn’t come across as weird for the other when he just pulls him closer and starts playing with his hair.

"Ah, those times when I rebelliously went to college instead of taking over the family business. That's when I first saw you and you're just," Hongjoong fixes his eyes on him, strokes his hair. "Let's just say you lured me in. And you were way out of my league so I just kind of kept tabs on you for a few months in university."

"So you stalked me?"

"I prefer...admiring from afar."

Seonghwa chuckles, hitting him playfully on the chest.

"I keep falling and falling. And I know you wouldn't even notice me if I was just that.” Hongjoong continues, “So I quit and learned the family ways. Had to get my hands dirty. Sure it gave me a career and a life, but when I think about it hard the root of it all is you."

"You could've just like, talked to me you know." Seonghwa deadpans.

"I tried, but you were just overwhelming—in a good way! You should see yourself back then. God, I could barely speak a word to someone so hot."

Why does it sound exactly like Hongjoong’s first impression of him?

"And now I work a desk job and you're the bad ass boss."

Hongjoong laughs, "You didn't really need to do the interview. I would've hired you the moment you stepped in the building. It was the only way I could ever be close to you after all."

Seonghwa hugs him. This is too much. Hongjoong's words seems so real it makes his heart ache.

"I'm just glad I chose this life of danger." Hongjoong continues, "You probably wouldn't have known I existed if it wasn't for this."

"You know that's not true."

Hongjoong doesn't argue with him anymore and just kisses his hair.

The kiss comes across his mind, but it's been a long day and a shit ton just happened in the last few hours, this is probably the most exhausting lifetime so far so Seonghwa chooses to close his eyes instead.

He decides he'll ask tomorrow.

* * *

Seonghwa wakes up to buttered toast and waffles with a small note of ‘ _didn’t wake you up bc you looked beautiful, the butler will take care of you, see you in the office my love.’_ that makes him scream to the nearest pillow. Though he really underestimated Hongjoong’s net worth when a whole crew of maids were waiting for him when he walks out of the room.

But being pampered by a mafia CEO’s household aside, Seonghwa could barely feel his legs. The men who abducted him yesterday really did a number throwing his body around like a rag doll which explains the muscles throbbing in his body.

Seonghwa is limping and groaning, which just make his co-employees in the office throw more judging stares and hushed backstabbing at him.

"Rough night?"

The guy besides him fixing his coffee asks. Seonghwa’s just out here in the company kitchen to sneak in some energy bars in the hopes it would somehow revive his strength. But what harm would it bring if he makes a friend while he gets his shit together.

"Yeah." The guy grins cheekily at his reply and Seonghwa splutters on his chocolate. "Oh god, no not that. Just had a, uh, a long day at work."

“Hey, it’s okay, let me…” The guy takes the kettle from his hand and pours more tea into his cup. If Seonghwa had half his brain working right now, he’ll think the guy is flirting, but he’s more concerned about his aching back so he just lets the man help. “What’s your name? I’m new here and it’s hard to miss a handsome man like you.”

Yep, definitely flirting.

“Seonghwa.”

“Cute. And I am— _oh,_ oh my god I am leaving. Yes, this is me, leaving, bye!”

The guy squeaks and runs past him in record speed. He looked like he just saw a ghost so Seonghwa turns around and glares when he sees Hongjoong leaning coolly by the door, a smile on his stupidly handsome face, tucking a gun back inside his suit.

"Christ Hongjoong, you don’t have to threaten everyone who gets friendly with me you know."

Hongjoong purses his lips, "Good thing you said that. Was just about to call Mingi and tell him to do so."

"You're a psychopath."

“Need your _assistance_ in my office Mr. Park.” Hongjoong sing-songs.

Seonghwa half-expected to be handed some real work to do when he follows Hongjoong to the office, but when they get there, Hongjoong pins him on the wall instead, sneaking a hand around his waist. Hongjoong is straight to the point, licking his neck, making his body shake at the wet sensation of the tongue running across his skin.

“H-Hongjoong…”

Hongjoong only smirks, “Why don’t we continue our unfinished business last time, love.”

A loud bang startles them both, making them flinch. There’s screaming from outside the office, followed by the sound of someone firing violently.

"Why does everyone keep firing their fucking guns in here?!"

Hongjoong suddenly disappears on his line of vision, but when he feels the small tug on his trousers, he sees the CEO lying down on the floor, hand over the side of his arm where there’s blood seeping through the coat.

"Oh my fu—Hongjoong! W-why would you get shot!"

Hongjoong just laughs, he _laughs,_ and Seonghwa isn’t an expert at tending to people when they’re shot out of nowhere but the wound on Hongjoong’s arm doesn’t seem fatal, probably just a scratch. Still, it’s enough to send him to a frenzy.

“Fuck, fuck, what do I do,” Seonghwa feels the hot tears prickling his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t die.”

“Calm down love,” Hongjoong chuckles weakly. “It’s just a graze, had worse.”

“Why did you have to get into this shit in the first place! We could’ve been just normal college students or something, fuck, why a mafia boss?” Seonghwa shouts to Hongjoong, to the universe, to everything around him as if it will somehow hear his pleas.

"Welcome to my world baby. Wish I could give you better." Hongjoong uses his uninjured hand to clutch the revolver hidden behind the drawer behind them. Just how many weapons are hidden in this fucking place?

Mingi barges down the door, a rifle and harness of bullets over his shoulder. "Boss we're being breached. Snipers are surrounding this floor."

"Call our men on the other headquarters.” Seonghwa is impressed with the energy Hongjoong still puts off. “Take Seonghwa with you.”

“Wait, what, what about you?!”

There’s a sad smile on Hongjoong’s lips before he’s being pulled in for a hug. "Wait for me there, okay love?"

Seonghwa shakes his head because first of all, no, Hongjoong can't just leave him alone again. The last two times that happened a whole firing squad went after his ass plus he got kidnapped. There’s another series of gunshots, this time hitting a frame behind them and Mingi retaliates back. Whoever attacking them was getting close.

"Please, Hongjoong, don’t leave me.” _Don’t leave me again,_ he really wants to say.

Hongjoong gives him a fond smile and strokes his face one last time. “Trust me, okay?”

This time, they lean forward together, Seonghwa doesn't even need to open his eyes to know what’s happening.

It’s the first time he ascends back to reality unsure what to feel.

* * *

Seonghwa avoids Hongjoong, just in case he has the urge to confess again. After all, that was his last lifetime, and he only has one last chance left. It’s easy with the younger always holed up in the studio, and whenever he notices the extra pair of shoes by their doorway, he’ll make up some lame excuse to sleep over San and Yunho’s shared room.

He eventually knew one of the two will pry about his lack of enthusiasm the past few days, though he didn’t expect it to be San and Wooyoung—the two love to claim themselves as an inseparable dynamic duo—to confront him about it while he’s binge watching a series eating fat-free ice cream.

It’s Wooyoung who shuts the lid of his laptop and he lets out an indignant _hey!_ in protest before it’s thrown away from his lap.

“This is getting pathetic hyung, you have to stop avoiding him.”

“Who says I’m avoiding him, I’m not avoiding anyone, I’m not avoiding Hongjoong!”

San gives him a look. “We didn’t say a name.”

Despite being a pair of klutz, San and Wooyoung surprisingly gave him some solid advice. Like Dr Phil would be put to shame if he heard San ramble about the emotional effects of love and how it affects people physically—Seonghwa still wonders where he picked that up—and if he knew earlier, he would’ve stopped asking advice from Yeosang who most of the time just pats him in the back to say ‘ _sad, if only you’d tell him your feelings.’_

When he comes out of their room (read: kicked out) Seonghwa feels infinitely better, like the void on his chest is somehow filled. If he's going to have his heart broken, he's going to do it the least painful way possible and make it special for Hongjoong.

Seonghwa’s going to make the time he worked as a barista, bullied, have an ancient forbidden love, and almost getting shot to death, worth it.

One day he was curating a Spotify playlist as a background music, next thing he knows he’s draping a blanket last minute on the pillow fort he set up for the movie marathon he planned. Seonghwa promptly tangles himself with some fairy lights, and had to drive away a whining Mingi who want in the movie marathon too, but everything is more organized than it was the last time.

Time to be a man, Park Seonghwa.

“You’re home.” There’s a smile on Hongjoong’s face when he walks in their room. "Woah, you set this all up? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing much.” Seonghwa kicks a stray underwear under the bed last minute, and he swears he hears Hongjoong giggle at that. “Just wanna watch some movies with you. I mean if you want to."

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I." he answers nonchalantly, rubbing the back of neck.

While Hongjoong makes himself comfortable in the pillow pile, Seonghwa prepares some light hearted romance movie—Jongho's trusty recommendation since he never seems to shut up about the OST.

He lets Hongjoong lie down on his chest. The guy could practically hear his racing heartbeat if he tried to so Seonghwa calms himself by focusing on the movie instead, and not how Hongjoong smells or adorable drowning on the blanket. Twenty minutes in, Hongjoong shifts to lay his head on his shoulder, something they do casually, but this time it makes his head spin just a tiny bit.

“I missed you, you know.” Hongjoong says in between, eyes still on the screen. “You haven’t been around much I’m starting to think we switched roles.” A laugh.

“I’m sorry.” Seonghwa whispers back. “Just been going through something.”

This time Hongjoong looks up to him, even with the dim light he could tell their faces were close, and it steals the air from his chest. “You know you could always tell me anything, right?”

Yes, of course Seonghwa knows. But there’s that one thing he couldn’t tell him. Just one fucking thing, and he’s itching so bad to say it.

For the rest of the movie, Seonghwa focuses instead on the perfect weight of Hongjoong's head on his shoulder, the way their hands are on top of each other, thighs brushing at the intimate proximity. It feels perfect. Everything about it is perfect and he doesn’t want it to end.

But forever only lasts for a couple more of minutes before the movie ends and Hongjoong stirs up from their position.

"That was a good." the leader smiles, "Can't believe Jongho didn't tell us about it earlier."

"Yeah..." Realizing how bland his response was, Seonghwa hastily adds, "The kiss was cute? Kind of reminded me that time when I kissed—” _I kissed you,_ Seonghwa wants to finish, but he knows better than to disclose the things they’ve already done in other worlds.

“W-what do you mean?” Hongjoong asks, voice dropping. "You kissed someone?"

"Well, you could say that. He was pretty cute too, kinda like you." he laughs nervously. _Except he was really you._

"He? Oh, you're dating a boy."

Seonghwa frowns, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not!” Hongjoong answers right away, waving his hands defensively. “I mean I'm all for guys too it's just that...” A sigh. “Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone too?" Seonghwa snaps back.

"Dating? What, who?"

"That girl you were with a week ago.” Seonghwa answers curtly, and he knows he should stop. Stop before he listens to the voice behind his head and says things he won’t mean. “It’s been so long since I saw you smile that big and you seem pretty happy with her.”

"You mean Yumin?" Hongjoong’s eyes are wide as saucers, "Seonghwa, she was my cousin! She lived nearby here too and I just asked the driver to drop her off after the recording."

"Your cousin...oh I thought...” Seonghwa stumbles on his words, a little uncertain how to react. “I thought she was your...girlfriend—why didn't you say so right away!"

"My girlfriend?" Hongjoong rolls his eyes, "I thought it was kind of obvious so I didn't. But don't make this about me. You're the one who didn't tell me you're out here kissing boys out of nowhere!"

“Hey he’s not just a boy, we were dating...sort of? Kind of?" His voice deflates.

Technically none of the worlds made them _together_ , together. How is Seonghwa even supposed to explain Hongjoong that they’ve dated for four lifetimes already?

"Oh, so you don't even have labels." The younger snarks, "Probably a fuckbuddy isn't he? Great, now you're kissing and fucking men without telling your friends. Awesome. Loving this friendship so much."

Seonghwa steps forward, face contorted in distress. "Why are you so concerned of who I'm dating or fucking all of a sudden? Not that you give a care about me or anything like that. You're just...you're just my best friend!"

"That's exactly the problem Seonghwa.” Hongjoong’s voice breaks. “I'm your best friend and you never told me! You always tell me. Hell you even tell me things before anyone in this group and I haven't even heard this from them. Not even from Wooyoung. I’m the leader for christ’s sake. Do you know how much problem this is for the group. Why?"

"Exactly!” Seonghwa didn’t realize how much he raised his voice until now. “It's my problem too. Just a best friend. A _friend_! That's why. I'll never be anything to you more than that. I'm just a buddy, a bandmate, a co-worker. It's everything that's holding me back from telling you. Why should it even matter to you if I'm seeing anyone? Why would you care!"

The silence that follows is heavy, and Seonghwa feels himself drowning in it. They end up staring heavily at each other for a while, and even in the dark, Seonghwa can make out the confused and pained expression in Hongjoong’s face.

"You're so dense." It’s almost a whisper when Hongjoong mumbles it with his eyes cast down, but Seonghwa hears it.

"Dense?” Seonghwa blinks. If anyone’s dense it should be Hongjoong after his countless attempts of showing his love. “Joong, what do you mean?"

"You know what nevermind." Hongjoong strides past him, their shoulders colliding.

"Hongjoong wait," Seonghwa pleads, grabbing the younger's wrist. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Hyung, please, not now...” Hongjoong sniffles, and even if the younger has his back against him Seonghwa knows he’s crying. He made Hongjoong cry. “I-I don't wanna see you. Not now. Just...give me time."

Seonghwa doesn't understand. What did he do wrong?

The sudden warm sensation on his wrist makes him flinch, forcing him to drop Hongjoong’s hands and he runs out their room. It’s the bracelet, and this time, it isn’t just a bead, the whole fucking thing was glowing. The strings were shimmering, and the light radiating from it is even brighter than the last times. There isn't any more time.

Seonghwa runs after him. But a painless jolt strikes his body before he could even step out of the doorway, causing him to collapse to the ground. White light swallows everything around him, the walls, the sky, even the ground. Seonghwa he feels his eyelids gradually becoming heavy as he floats in the void space.

"No, no, no, please...one more chance. Just give me one more chance!" He screams into nothingness.

But his eyes betray them when they close. Seonghwa feels his body levitating and his senses shut down one by one.

He’s too late.

Seonghwa is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY THEY'RE GETTING THEIR HAPPY ENDING LMAO
> 
> I think this is the second to the last chapter before the surprise au and grand finale :D OMG I can't believe this is almost ending. I'll do my best to finish the last (?) chapter. Let me know how you guys think about this. Also feel free to check my other ATEEZ fics, I've wrote some to promote this!
> 
> THANXX FOR READING THIS!


	6. utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :)

"Seonghwa..."

The owner of the voice kept nudging him awake, shaking his shoulders gently. It’s probably one of the members screwing up their kitchen again and asking him for ‘help’ when most of the time it’s just Seonghwa himself scrubbing the floors clean.

“C’mon, up you go baby.”

Upon hearing _baby_ Seonghwa makes the effort to flutter his eyes open. It’s hazy at first, but his brain patches up everything and _oh,_ it’s Hongjoong. Hongjoong whose smile was extremely close to his face that Seonghwa immediately pulls his head back in surprise.

"Hey there sleepyhead." A soft giggle. "Told you to just leave the hard work to your assistant. You worked yourself to sleep again."

How Seonghwa wishes that could happen. He'd just conveniently have a doppelganger ready to replace him whenever he feels exhausted from the idol life. But that aside, why was Hongjoong being nice to him all of a sudden. Didn't they just fight last night? Hongjoong was never the type to forgive and forget. Give the guy at least five business days until he was ready to suck it up, accept and apologize.

"Do we have a schedule today?" His voice was groggy, but what did Seonghwa expect after crying his eyes out just a few moments ago?

Hongjoong pushes a loose strand of hair away from his face. "It’s your day off, Hwa. Wish they could give me day offs too so I can spend time with you today, but I made us breakfast so see you at the kitchen. And love, dress up or I might end up eating something else this morning."

As if the innuendo wasn’t enough, the slap on his ass makes Seonghwa jolt up from bed, his eyes wide as he squeaks in surprise. Hongjoong laughs at his reaction and settles to kiss him on the cheek before leaving the room which by the way nowhere looked near liked their shared bedroom.

But, hold up, Hongjoong never kisses him on the cheek like that.

Seonghwa gets up and only then did he realize how very much naked he with nothing but his boxers on. Did he just wake up on the same bed with Hongjoong like thi _s_? When he takes off the bed, there were clothes strewn all over the floor, and he picks up the first shirt he sees before striding across the unfamiliar room.

He almost trips on his feet seeing a whole chandelier fixed on the high ceilings not to mention the fancy looking furniture and decorations on every crevice of the room. By the time he arrives at the kitchen, Seonghwa pretends he doesn't drool at the sight of Hongjoong because there was no way someone could look _that_ good popping bread in the toaster.

"You kissed me." is the first thing Seonghwa says, half in disbelief, half hoping it was not a dream.

Hongjoong spares him a glance, before focusing back on frying. "And I can do many more things if you're out here looking like that." Then he promptly ogles Seonghwa from head to toe, smirking.

"Hongjoong…" Seonghwa scrutinizes the room again. “Where are we?”

"Hey, don't ask me, you were the one that chose our place, I'm just paying the bills." The younger answers unhelpfully.

"This is _our_ place?” Seonghwa gasps. “Like our...just the two of us?"

“I mean, that’s what marriage does baby.” Hongjoong gazes at him warmly. “We become one together.”

"We're _what_ now?!" Seonghwa shrieks, bringing a hand over his mouth. When he feels a cool metal against his lips that’s when he sees the ring on his finger. From here, he sees an identical pair of jewellery shimmering from the sunlight. "H-Hongjoong why do I have ring? Why do _you_ have a ring?!”

"You always did tell me you wanted a bracelet. Remind me to buy you one for our anniversary instead."

"A-anniversary?"

"I couldn't believe it too.” Hongjoong chuckles, “Two days and we'll be five years married. They weren't kidding when they say time flies when you’re in love."

Married.

_Holy shit._ Seonghwa feels his knees give in upon hearing the word. When he looks to the right there’s a picture of him and Hongjoong posing in suits. No, there’s an entire gallery of the two of them littered all over the walls. Overwhelmed, he doesn’t notice Hongjoong who runs to his side, trying to hold him up.

“Hey, easy there. You alright?” Looking up, Hongjoong has an equally distressed look on his face, probably from witnessing him collapse to the ground.

"We're married?” Seonghwa is hyperventilating at this point. “Like...married, or _married_ , married?"

"I don't really pick up the difference babe." Hongjoong scratches his head, "But yes on both."

Fuck they were married. Seonghwa needs a moment to take that in. This never happened. The past four lives have all been about flirting and dating and all that pre-commitment pizazz but taking one huge leap to _marriage_? That's a whole new ballpark. Hell, it's a whole new game Seonghwa has zero clue on how to play.

"Oh my god, we're married." Seonghwa pats his hands frantically on himself, "We’re married together. And we—we have a ring!” he stares incredulously at his finger. “You have a ring too!”

This time Hongjoong looks genuinely worried, rubbing his back. “Seonghwa, are you really good? I can’t leave work if you’re acting like this love.”

"We’re married,” Seonghwa repeats like a broken record. “W-we—do we have sex?"

Hongjoong chokes on air. It's all the answers Seonghwa needs for his cheeks to heat up. "I mean from time to time, yes. But we’ve been busy recently so—"

"Am I—am I good at it?" Seonghwa narrows his eyes, "What's our favorite position?"

Chuckling, Hongjoong resolves to stand behind Seonghwa, arms wrapped around his waist. The younger rests his chin on his shoulder, grinning. "What is up with you today, hm?" Hongjoong starts swaying them. "Is this a roleplay thing again, because you could've just said so Hwa."

As tempting as it was to find out what Hongjoong meant by that, Seonghwa reminds himself they’re _not_ really married—this is just one of his silly punishments for missing out another confession. Also, they literally just fought the other night. There’s no way his conscious would live that down even with a clingy Hongjoong by his side claiming to be his husband.

So Seonghwa did what’s right, bids a silent goodbye to being married to Hongjoong for the last twelve minutes and grabs the younger’s chin to slot their lips together.

Funny. The past times, Seonghwa doesn't remember even feeling the softness and plushness of the other's lips. When he opens his eyes, Seonghwa was very much shocked to see the same silver-haired Hongjoong standing behind him swiping a finger on his bottom lip.

"What was that for?" Hongjoong snickers, licking his lips.

It didn't work. Where was the whole lightshow that would send him back home? Seonghwa checks his wrist and surely the bracelet was still there, but it wasn’t glowing. Seonghwa strides forward and kisses him again, this time a little harder that Hongjoong squeaks a little. Hongjoong’s lips feel so nice against his that he moves his mouth a little, bordering to making out, and pulls back once he’s satisfied.

Nothing.

"Seonghwa?” Hongjoong muses, lips swollen and wet. “You looked like I just stole your first kiss."

Seonghwa runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated. It’s not working. Shouldn’t a kiss bring him back? Seonghwa jumps forward and connects their mouths together, one last time. This time he doesn't hesitate to push in his tongue in Hongjoong's parted mouth and _oh_ , they were making out now. He was making out with Hongjoong, and fuck does it feel like heaven.

"Fuck—Seonghwa, if you keep this up," A grip on his thigh. His entire body shudders when Hongjoong lifts his waist up to make him sit on the counter. "I'm not going to hold back..."

"It's not working." Seonghwa mumbles, Hongjoong's tongue still probing against his lip. How come nothing is happening even if he shoved his entire tongue down the other’s throat?

The younger grins, "I can tell you what else is working."

Seonghwa tries hard to wave away the idea of Hongjoong's dick jumpstarting because of him, and ponders as to why the fuck he was still here, and not back at their dorm. Hongjoong pulls apart to stand in front of him and sandwich his face with his small hands, squishing his cheeks.

"Baby you have to calm down..." Hongjoong’s laugh was lovely, soothing. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to eat your eggs, take a shower, maybe take a walk on the park, and enjoy your day off." Smirking, Hongjoong leans in to whisper, "Then when I get home maybe we can continue this later."

No, no, no, what’s supposed to happen is he wakes up back at their dorm, find Hongjoong, apologize to him after the scene he caused last night and probably use his life savings to make up with the younger. If a kiss wasn’t going to cut it, then Seonghwa resorts to his last option.

"Gotta go now. Call me if you need something babe." Hongjoong brushes past him to the door, but Seonghwa grabs his wrist before he can take another step.

"Hongjoong I like you." he says without missing a beat. Surely confessing should work now. That’s what wise, ancient Jongho told him before, right? It _has_ to work.

But instead of an aurora of lights that would zoom him back to his universe, he by a Hongjoong who smiles lovingly instead, and walks back to where he’s standing.

"I love you too Hwa," A peck on his lips. "See you after work love."

Hongjoong heads out and closes the door, leaving Seonghwa with his eyes wide and jaw drop when it finally sinks to him.

He's stuck on this world.

* * *

Seonghwa likes to believe he's a master of healthy coping mechanisms. He’s way to vent out negative emotions is usually sweeping the dorm floors, binge watching another drama, or cook a plethora of meals even a whole group of eight couldn’t finish.

“ _Hyung, why the fuck is there a feast on the table?”_

_“My voice broke during the performance, I’m frustrated let me be.”_

But now, Seonghwa actually decided to open their fancy ass fridge from their fancy ass kitchen of an even fancier ass apartment to get a bottle of wine and down its contents in record time. So if he’s crying on the bedroom floor, tipsy and devastated, watching reruns of their wedding documentary he found as a tape on their drawer, then Seonghwa assures being this shitty state is what he needs to do to cope.

All he thinks about is the solid fact he can't return to his world anymore and now he’s here, as Hongjoong’s husband, with no knowledge of how their love bloomed. When he’s halfway finishing the second bottle of expensive wine, Seonghwa decided it was the _best_ time to call Hongjoong who picks up right away and he feels himself becoming even more miserable.

"Good afternoon beautiful sir. Now what would my lovely husband need my assistance for?" Hongjoong singsongs through the line.

Husband. He was Kim Hongjoong's husband. It’s like a whole dam broke when Seonghwa sobs uncontrollably and opens his mouth to cry, "I really am married to you."

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong's voice shifted to worry. "Baby are you crying? Are you hurt? Oh my god, did someone break in?"

"I can't believe I'm _married_ to you." he sniffles, "I-I've been dreaming of this for years and it actually happened and it's real. I-I don't even know how my own wedding went! Fuck, I can't believe I wasn't invited to my own wedding."

Seonghwa doesn't really know what he would get by tipsily calling the other in the middle of the day but he definitely did not expect Hongjoong to reply, "Hwa, deep breathes. Just stay there, lie down and keep the call on. I'm on my way."

The call stays on. Though they don't talk a lot as he could hear Hongjoong probably manoeuvring his way out of work to go back home all because he was crying like a fucking kid. It takes a while before he hears the shuffle of footsteps and sees a worried Hongjoong running to him.

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong crouches down to where he was, all sad and lost and ugly crying on the floor with spilled wine all over the carpet. "Have you been drinking? Hey, look at me baby, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

Seonghwa doesn't know how he'll explain his demise, so he cries helplessly on the other's shoulder instead. All the while Hongjoong doesn't question his pathetic breakdown and pulls him on a warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back, while another hand strokes his hair softly. It was so wholesomely domestic and intimate and Seonghwa cry even harder.

"Seonghwa, it's going to be alright, okay?" Hongjoong whispers against his hair, "It's going to be fine I promise. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together like the usual, m’kay?"

Together. Seonghwa wishes he could believe him. But all of this was on him and him alone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hongjoong."

Hongjoong smiles, "Don't apologize. We all have bad days, it's okay to let it out." The younger guides his head back to his chest. "I'm here for you."

Eventually, Seonghwa calms down and Hongjoong waits it before reaching out for his phone to make a call. "Hey San, tell the new deal I can't make it for the meeting tonight.”

"But we've planned this meeting for weeks.” A voice that very much sounded like San answers back. “They're getting impatient already why postpone it."

"I know, I know, just that something..." Hongjoong glances down at him, still stroking his hair. "Something just came up. I'm sorry, I promise I’ll land the next deal."

“It’s Seonghwa isn’t it?” Hongjoong doesn’t even answer before there’s a sigh on the line. "Alright but they're not going to be happy."

He feels Hongjoong’s chest deflate when he heaves a sigh, "Thanks Sanie. I owe you one."

When the call ends, Seonghwa momentarily pulls apart from Hongjoong. "San's in this world too?"

Hongjoong chuckles amusedly. "Seeing as he and Wooyoung were the best man of our wedding, I think he exists, yes.” When Seonghwa glances back at the TV looping the wedding video, he can now clearly see San and Wooyoung bickering on the background while fitting his suit.

“Come on now.” Hongjoong intertwines their fingers, distracting him. “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can eat.

Seonghwa discovers that day too that apparently, not only were they married but they also own _a lot_ of cars. Seonghwa knows a lot of rich people—Yunho being one of them—but he never pegged him and Hongjoong to get to the point where they’ll mount a silver Audi that _they_ own together.

"Hongjoong, what do you do?" Seonghwa asks, still mesmerized by the luxurious interior.

Hongjoong gives him a look as he starts the engine. "If you're asking about the specifics of my promotion, I pretty much do the same thing."

"You got promoted." Seonghwa pauses, thinking how he should word it without sounding like an amnesiac. "To what again exactly?"

"Chief fashion curator." Hongjoong smiles, glancing at him. "Can't believe you already forgot after bragging it for a whole week to everyone."

A fashion curator. A second dream Hongjoong briefly mentioned to him once, and Seonghwa can’t help but feel proud the other’s successful in this field too. "S-sorry."

"Baby it's okay." Hongjoong flicks his chin. "You're just not in your good day, I understand. Which is why we're going to get you some fresh air today."

Hongjoong pretty much acted like himself. No odd jobs, character changes, and most importantly, he wasn’t assaulted like the last one so kudos to the universe for that. The only thing that probably changed is how Hongjoong is being extra affectionate to him in all ways possible, oh, and also he was Seonghwa’s husband.

"Thank you." Seonghwa finds himself saying out of nowhere while they were eating lunch.

Hongjoong stops the spoonful of salad midway his mouth to look endearingly at him. "Anything for you love."

* * *

Work for him was apparently was a voice actor and podcaster, he discovers when Hongjoong drives him to work the next day. It was always kind of a stupid fantasy of his. Just another one of those 'what if I wasn't an idol' moments. Never in his life had Seonghwa anticipated he’ll own a small company with how successful he is.

A knock on the door cuts off his thoughts, and Seonghwa composes himself before bidding "Come in." to the unexpected visitor. He’s a little nervous, not knowing how this whole job works. He doesn’t know how _anything_ works anymore.

"Delivery for a Park Seonghwa." The man enters, face covered with a bouquet of roses, and when he playfully peeks out of it, Seonghwa recognizes him in an instant.

"San!" He practically leaps from his seat and hugs the other. The younger seems to be taken aback by the action when he steps back in surprise.

"Woah careful,” San laughs, handing him the bouquet. “We don't want to ruin the flowers Hongjoong sent you."

"Hongjoong sent these? For me?"

"Don't act surprised. It's not like he doesn't do it every three weeks." San snickers, sliding on the sofa across him. “Damn, I wish Wooyoung would at least be half as romantic as hyung.”

Wooyoung is here too. Of course.

"How are you hyung?” San chimes in, “Hopefully you're not overworking yourself too much anymore. We don’t want the Park Seonghwa of MARS ASMR to take a hiatus and make his fans sad again.”

Seonghwa watches the other round up the space, picking up little trinkets. "Do you work here, San?"

San snorts, "I wish. I mean the food here is fucking good I just bought another breakfast bowl from the canteen downstairs but sadly, it’s not really my thing."

"So you're a Hongjoong’s…”

“Hongjoong's colleague in his company?" San supplies with a snap. “The best model he could have ever asked for? Hyung, you’re being weird today.”

"Oh, right of course!" Seonghwa chuckles nervously, still anxious.

“Also I came here for my Wooyoung, who should be here right…” Smirking, San glances at his watch. “Now.”

As if on cue the door bursts open, and a distressed Wooyoung paces across the room, coffee and a handful off bags looped on his arm. “Seonghwa, oh my fucking god I’m sorry I’m late. Someone fucked up in the office again and messed up our schedules so now I have to— _oh_ and what are _you_ doing here?”

San stands up to help Wooyoung, “That’s not how you greet your one and only suitor Wooyoungie.”

“Bold of you to assume you’re my only lover.”

“Maybe if you finally say ‘yes’ I would be.”

“God, you two haven’t changed.” Seonghwa groans, cutting the weird tension between the two.

Wooyoung pushes past San to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You okay hyung? Heard Hongjoong's been pretty worried about you lately, something going on?"

“He _heard_ that from me actually.” San interrupts, to which Wooyoung glared him at for.

"If I tell you guys would you two stop arguing?"

Out of nowhere San grips Wooyoung’s hips to seat him on the couch with him. The former smiles cheekily, "We’re not your best man for nothing hyung. C'mon spill."

Seonghwa sighs. His two emotional support buddies are here so he might as well give it a go. "So hypothetically I have this situation. And the only thing I can do to remedy it isn't working so I'm literally _stuck_ in this situation...forever."

Wooyoung narrows his eyes at him, “Is this a good or bad situation?” He brings his hands to his mouth dramatically, “Holy shit are you and hyung adopting a child!”

“Oh no,” San coos, “That would be so adorable, can I pick the name? I should totally pick the name, I was thinking Y-“

“What! No!” Seonghwa panics. He still can’t even recover being married to Hongjoong, how much more having children with him? “This isn’t about me and Hongjoong. I fucked up with something and okay maybe Hongjoong is somehow involved, but it’s something I can’t get out of. It’s not necessarily _bad,_ I just,” he groans, frustrated. “I just want to go back to the way things were.”

San and Wooyoung looked at each other. Then back at him. “Hyung, I don’t really understand what your trying to say but have you tried telling this to Hongjoong hyung?”

“H-he won’t understand. I can’t even get my point across with you guys.” Seonghwa frowns, plopping back to his seat. “It’s complicated.” Complicated would be an understatement with what’s happening in his life right now.

"Maybe you should just try another way." Wooyoung chimes in, “To, you know, get out of that _situation._ ”

"Believe me I tried."

"If you want to stay, then stay. You just said it wasn’t a bad thing and I don’t see you whining about it so it must be tolerable at least.” San advises, “But if you want to get out of it badly, then you can find another way. There's always another way."

When San drags Wooyoung out of the room—of course not without Wooyoung screaming his head off claiming he’s being harassed though Seonghwa doubts that because he seemed to like it—Seonghwa takes some time to ponder over his friends’ advice.

Did he really want to get out of here? Hongjoong and him were together. A couple. A _married_ couple at that. It’s more than he could ever dream for. And it’s not that he couldn’t stand it, he’s just confused? Overwhelmed? Seonghwa couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he’s feeling about all of this.

When his phone buzzes, there’s a short and sweet message of ‘ _eat lunch love’_ that could only be from one person. It’s all it took for Seonghwa to calm down.

Seonghwa wakes up to the smell of fire. He already developed that sixth sense for trouble after Mingi set the kitchen on fire trying to cook something—how it’s possible he still doesn’t know—so he stirs up, unnervingly looking around for the source of the burning smell.

What he didn’t expect though is to see Hongjoong, kneeling on the bed besides him, a small cupcake with a lit candle at hand, smiling fondly at him.

"Happy fifth anniversary love."

Anniversary. _Fifth_ anniversary. They’ve been married five years when Seonghwa barely even spent five days in here. Whack.

"Happy a-anniversary." He chuckled nervously.

“C’mon let’s blow together.” At the count of three, they set the small candle off. Hongjoong insists to take a picture of him with the treat, to which Seonghwa eventually caves in and poses as decently as he can with his bedhead.

"Cute.” Hongjoong shows him the picture. A warm kiss on his cheek catches him off guard and makes him blush. “I know it’s not much but I promise you I got a whole day planned out for us! Come on, this whole day is about us.”

As Hongjoong takes him out for brunch in their own car—Seonghwa is still blown away by their net worth—the other takes his time to reminisce the story of how they met. College bestfriends turned to lovers. Something that was definitely likely since the two of them happened to set eye on the same university in Seoul if they weren’t pursuing the idol life.

"This is where we first met?” Seonghwa asks, standing by the lakeside where Hongjoong was tenderly staring at him from a distance.

"I would never forget that day. You were standing right..." Hongjoong holds his shoulders, moves him a little to the right. "There. The handsome stranger who I just had to ask to model for my first college project. The rest was history."

The date didn’t stop there. Hongjoong drives him around the city where they hop from one place to another, which Hongjoong claims to be their favorite thing to do every anniversary. Going anywhere they feel like it with their hands intertwined. And god does it feel surreal to be standing in public publicly displaying his affection with Kim Hongjoong.

Seonghwa notices Hongjoong’s affection for him is over the top. He just glimpses at a little trinket, admire a simple sweater, and the next thing he knew Hongjoong was already adding it to a cart. Seonghwa didn’t even have the time to say no before the other offered his card to buy it for him.

“Hongjoong, you can’t just keep spending so much on stuff I’m not even going to use.” he remarks after Hongjoong picked up the Gundam figure he just batted an eye on.

Hongjoong merely shrugs, “Little thing for making me happy darling.”

Seonghwa wants to lock himself up the nearest dressing room and scream _the feels_ out. The day was coming to an end faster than it had started. By sunset, they were sitting across each on other on what could only be classified as a five-star restaurant.

Hongjoong wasn’t overtly romantic like the barista Hongjoong, cold-hearted like jock Hongjoong, nor was he too sentimental like the painter or forward like the mafia one. No, sitting right in front of him was Hongjoong himself. The Hongjoong he grew to love throughout the years. And dining inside this high-rise, the view of the stars and city witnessing their love, with the boy he had been admiring for years is probably what made Seonghwa blurt,

“I love you.”

It was the first confession. The first time he had ever said it so openly in front of the other. Thankfully they were still in their own private space, away from other diners, so no one heard or even see how Seonghwa was blushing furiously at the impulsiveness of his words.

Hongjoong stopped midtrack to close the distance between them, cup his jaw and press a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Seonghwa."

The moment their lips touched, it’s like a fire lit up which drove them to kiss vigorously and without hesitation, as though they had been waiting to do such a thing the entire day. It went on for what seemed like forever, Seonghwa making out with Hongjoong, savouring the taste of his lips, tangling his hands on his hair, engraving the memory of it.

The drive back home was tense, with Seonghwa teasingly running his hands across Hongjoong's thigh while the latter grips the steering wheel for dear life. By the time they arrived at their floor, Seonghwa didn't waste any time in pushing Hongjoong on the door and slotting their lips together. Hands start to clutch on his hips, pulling their bodies closer and fuck it's so addicting.

"Seonghwa..." Hongjoong breathes out. "Let's get inside."

Hongjoong pushed Seonghwa into the wall, pressing his chest, his hips, anything he could, into Seonghwa's body, as they make their way clumsily to the bedroom. Once there, Hongjoong pushes him down the bed to straddle him and attach his lips on his neck and boy, does Seonghwa moan.

"Fuck, please Hongjoong."

“How do you want this?” Hongjoong breathes on his neck, sucking a wet patch on the skin.

How does he want this, Seonghwa asks himself as well. As much as he dreamed of having Hongjoong under him, this was his first time and he doesn’t want to risk hurting Hongjoong with his inexperience so he decides, “I want you in me.”

"Fuck,” Hongjoong grunts, “Seonghwa you sure about this?"

"I mean, we're not virgins, right?" Seonghwa asks awkwardly to which he inwardly cringes a second later.

"No I mean I might go hard and you might blame me again if you can't walk properly to work." Hongjoong chuckles darkly, ogling his body.

"Then fuck me like that again." he whispers hotly. "Make love to me Kim Hongjoong."

“Fuck, you're so hot." Hongjoong slithers a hand under his pants, touching his already aching cock. "You good?"

“More,” Seonghwa begs, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Hongjoong’s mouth. Seonghwa rids them of their clothes until all he sees is Hongjoong in his full glory, all riled for him. This is the best day of his life. “Please.”

Seonghwa tugs at the other’s pants until he can close a trembling hand around the other’s member. Hongjoong's hard in his palm, Seonghwa fights to keep his breathing even, stroking firmly, watching in awe as Hongjoong's face goes almost slack with pleasure.

The younger momentarily pauses to grab a bottle of lube on their drawer—how convenient—and Seonghwa helps by impatiently ripping out the condom and rolling them on Hongjoong’s erect cock. Everything’s happening so fast that Seonghwa doesn’t register the wet intrusion between his ass until Hongjoong is knuckle deep inside him.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong grins, “I don’t remember you being this tight love.”

_Maybe because I never had a dick up there before,_ Seonghwa wants to answer, but he’s too busy with the feeling of a finger inside him that all he could do is moan wantonly. It feels even better than when he does it on his own.

“Oh, god, this is so good, d-don’t stop.”

“Christ, why are you so hot.” Hongjoong captures his mouth again in a heated kiss as he continues fucking him with his fingers. “Easy baby, nothing I haven’t touched before.”

It’s the sudden electricity when Hongjoong probes through his prostate that has Seonghwa nearly screaming. All he could think about is if Hongjoong can make him feel this good with just his fingers how much more when they get to the real thing.

Seonghwa pants, “Fuck, fuck, just put it in already.”

Hongjoong pulls out, but the emptiness didn’t last long when he feels something thicker, wetter _,_ breach his hole the next second and his mouth opens in a silent scream. Hongjoong’s face contort as he adjusted to the feeling, hands locked around hips, sliding his cock in deeper which like, fuck, and also _fuck_ , because this is actually happening.

Why didn't Seonghwa ask for this earlier?

Hongjoong bends down to peck his nose, and he feels the press of the other’s thighs against his ass as he fills him up so well. “You good?” he asks cheekily.

"T-too good.” A ragged moan leaves his lips, already entranced with the feeling. “Is this real?"

Hongjoong thrusts once playfully and his eyes almost roll back to his skull at the instant pleasure it brought. Seonghwa raises his legs to his chest, almost bending himself in half. Hongjoong holds them up his shoulders, and starts thrusting, the deeper angle making them both groan.

"Fuck baby, since when were you this flexible?"

Seonghwa smirks. Mingi’s pilates are finally showing its work. Hongjoong starts thrusting, shallow and soft at first which gradually becomes animalistic. Their moans and the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin echo across the room. Opening his eyes, Hongjoong looked perfect, all sweaty and hot and pounding inside him like he was made for it.

“So pretty love. Always so beautiful.” Hongjoong rambles, hips snapping against his.

Everything’s overwhelming and Seonghwa grips the soft sheets under him for dear life and it's probably the adrenaline clouding his brain that makes him suggest, "Can I ride you?"

Hongjoong's eyes widen, almost as if he couldn't believe his words. If Seonghwa didn't grind down on his cock Hongjoong probably wouldn't even budge to say "Shit, yes..."

Seonghwa gets up right away to settle himself on the other's thighs. His mouth opens in a silent moan when Hongjoong’s length buries inside him once more, hitting him dead on the prostate.

"Been a while since I had this view." Hongjoong snickers, "Fuck babe, you look like a dream."

Swallowing thickly, Seonghwa grinds his hips down onto Hongjoong. The look in younger’s eyes spurs him on and he pushes himself to raise up and fall back down again. Throwing his head back with a moan, he sets himself a steady pace and whimpers as Hongjoong’s cock drags against his walls. With every bounce Hongjoong cranes his head back in pleasure, and so did he.

“I'm not gonna last long." Seonghwa feels his sanity slipping with every thrust, a tight tension coiling hard in his body. "Hongjoong, Hongjoong I'm cumming, oh my god I'm going to cum-"

A shudder wracks his body when he hits his climax, the pleasurable warmth firing his synapses and sending him to euphoria. His mind was all on Hongjoong. Hongjoong, Hongjoong, _Hongjoong._ Hongjoong who made him feel wanted. Needed. _Loved._

It wasn't long before the younger follows, spilling inside him with a deep groan. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling but fuck it does it feel hot and satisfying. Nothing could compare to the feeling of finally fucking with the guy that has been the object of romance and desires for years. His wet dreams can go pack it up.

"Was I good?" Seonghwa asks, breathing heavily.

"Good? Fuck, that was..." Hongjoong chuckles, "That was _hot_ , god. Been a long time since we've been that intense."

"Can we like have more sex, please?"

"Where you getting all this stamina?"

Hongjoong fetches some towels, wiping the filth between his legs and the sweat. It’s feels nice, being taken care of. Seonghwa was always the one to take care of the younger, dragging him out of bed, reminding him to eat, to _sleep,_ and not waste away his life inside the studio. Hongjoong really does love him.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Hongjoong taps his forehead. He’d probably spaced out again.

Seonghwa leers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aside from that you horndog.” The younger chuckles, laying besides him. “C'mon we rarely have the time to have pillowtalk anymore since I always fall asleep."

"Do you sometimes think the universe plans things for you?"

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that kind of pillowtalk but go on."

"I mean…destiny,” Seonghwa turns his head to the window, watching the starry night sky. “Like you’re fated to be with someone somewhere. Puts you in the perfect place, in the perfect time. There should be some reason why it wants you to stay there, right?"

When Seonghwa turns back to the younger who was pouting. "I'm not really following babe."

He smiles tightly. "It's okay, I’m just rambling.” Seonghwa dismisses and moves closer to bury his Hongjoong’s head between his neck.

“Just follow your heart always. I mean, it led me to you Seonghwa.”

Follow your heart. It's exactly how Hongjoong would've said to him. When Seonghwa was a trainee, anxious about debuting, contemplating whether he should just quit, Hongjoong told him to give it one last shot. When he wanted to break down because of the hate he was receiving from faceless usernames, Hongjoong told him the members and their fans valued him for his heart anyways. When he implied about the possibility of loving someone in the future, Hongjoong simply smiled and told him _If that’s what you want hyung._

"You think so?" Seonghwa asks, hopeful.

A kiss on his forehead is all it took for the worries to dispel. "I know so."

Suddenly Seonghwa isn't sure what his heart wants anymore. Seonghwa keeps it to himself and focuses instead on the perks of being married to Hongjoong.

He’d wake up every day with the younger by his side, something he had fantasized about even if they were literally roommates. They go on _lots_ of dates, their hearty conversations making him fall even harder as if it was the first time. Some sinful days they’d fuck each other till their heart’s content, to the point Hongjoong said they were acting like on their honeymoon phase again.

Can’t really blame him, it is the honeymoon phase for Seonghwa after all.

But Seonghwa’s personal favorite were the kisses. Oh god _the kisses._ On his cheek, lips, on parts he didn’t know were even kissable. Seonghwa melts at each one of them, and he reciprocates all of it till they’re a giggling mess.

Everything was perfect. Too perfect that Seonghwa couldn’t believe he’s going to have to live in this world, with this Hongjoong, for the rest of his life.

“I’ll go home early tonight so you don’t have to cook dinner, alright?”

“Making some beats again at the studio?” Seonghwa clamps a hand on his mouth, realizing what he just said.

“Beats?” Hongjoong raises a brow. “I wish I was that talented to do music too.”

Everything was perfect, no doubt, but Seonghwa still missed everything about the Hongjoong he knew. How he’d wait for the younger to go home. His tireless nagging. When he shyly asks Seonghwa to help record his demos. Hongjoong’s love for music was one of the first things that made him fall after all.

“Bye love.” Hongjoong plants a kiss on his cheek before driving away.

“Someone’s having _the_ _glow._ ” San’s knowing snicker is the first thing he sees when he enters the café. Wooyoung looks up from his phone to him, and does the same.

Seonghwa promptly chokes on his drink. “I-it’s not what you think.”

“Sure, hyung.” Wooyoung wiggles his brows.

“Seonghwa-hyung’s bomb sex life aside,” San bumps his shoulder against Wooyoung. “I can’t believe you two haven’t invited me here before. It’s literally across your company. I feel betrayed.”

“The place has a sweet playlist set too.” Wooyoung adds. Seonghwa tunes in to the said music and stops the spoon midway in his mouth when he realizes something.

“Hey, I know this! It’s that song Jongho covered!” Seonghwa muses brightly. How could he forget when he’s the only member who watches all of their content? He’s about to bring up the story of Yunho waiting for an hour at the place Jongho filmed the cover when he was met by a confused San and an even more confused Wooyoung, staring dumbly at him.

“Who’s Jongho?” San asks. And of all the things Seonghwa would hear from the other’s mouth he would never in a million lifetimes expect the caring Choi San to ask such a ridiculous question.

“You don’t know Jongho? A Choi Jongho?”

“Uh, no?” Wooyoung resumes typing on his phone. “Is he an intern at work?”

“Do you guys know a Yunho, Mingi?” he glances at Wooyoung. “Yeosang?” Surely Wooyoung has got to meet Yeosang in this lifetime. The guy literally brags about their 6-year friendship like a mantra.

“Are you having a new network of friends now?” Wooyoung laughs. “Did San and I really become that unbearable? Because I promise you 90% of the trouble we cause is courtesy of this asshole by my side.”

“Hey!”

Then the two spiral into a series of argument Seonghwa is too dumfounded to pay attention to. A world without all the members. Seonghwa doesn’t know if he could live with that.

“You alright there hyung?” Wooyoung sips his coffee, looking at him worriedly. “Do I need to call Hongjoong-hyung?”

“No, I-I just…” Seonghwa sighs, forcing out a smile. “It’s fine, nothing Hongjoong needs to be here for.”

“Can’t relate, I don’t have a loving husband who’ll spoil me to death with his love.” San looks at Wooyoung, grinning. “But maybe if _someone_ just gave in and finally go out with me…”

“Please go swan dive off a cliff, Choi San.”

For some reason, Seonghwa kept spacing out that day. There’s so much going on his mind all of a sudden. From being married, the lack of the other members’ presence—he’s still not over Wooyoung and Yeosang never meeting each other—to Hongjoong.

For the first time in a long time after spending weeks in this world, he felt off—out of place, like the times he spent not being himself. There was a gnawing urge behind his head telling him to get out of here. Get out of there. _Anywhere._

"Joong, you up?" he gently shakes the other awake. Thankfully Hongjoong stirred from his sleep after a minute of nudging. A deep sleeper as usual.

.

"I am now." Hongjoong yawns and Seonghwa tries not to coo at how cute it was. "What's the matter?”

Seonghwa chews on his bottom lip nervously before finally having the face to ask, "Can we go out?"

"Right now? At..." The younger’s drowsy eyes wander to the wall clock. "At three in the morning?"

"Uhm, yeah. Please. I just wanna..." _Get out of here._ "Go out. For some fresh air. I couldn't sleep." Seonghwa pleads.

For a moment Hongjoong stills, staring at him like he grew an extra head, but proceeds to kiss him on the forehead to mumble, "Okay. Just give me ten minutes and I promise I'll be up." he murmurs through the pillow and that’s enough for Seonghwa.

Apparently this wasn't the first time he woke Hongjoong up at an ungodly hour. Hongjoong drives him out, one hand on the stirring wheel while the other clasping his hand, rubbing it as if to calm him down. They decide to settle by a bench by the riverside in the middle of the city. There’s nothing much but the water, some countable passerbys, and the distant wails of vehicles, but it was a calming noise that has Seonghwa closing his eyes, savouring the peace.

"Here you go." Hongjoong hands him the coffee as he takes a seat. “Five pumps of syrup just how you love it.”

Seonghwa smiles. He even knows that much. "Thanks."

“So,” Hongjoong starts, "Is there any reason why we’re taking this early morning stroll."

Seonghwa sighs, the coffee feeling a little cold in his hand. "I-I don’t know how to tell you.”

“It’s alright.” Hongjoong scoots closer, “I’ll just sit here by your side until your ready.”

Where does Seonghwa even start?

He loves Hongjoong in all forms and shape, no matter when and where. Yet, even with Hongjoong as a bad ass, his bully, a forbidden lover, a mafia, and now his _husband_ , Seonghwa couldn’t kill the thought that it still wasn't _his_ Hongjoong. The boy he grew up with on the last year of his teens. The boy who made a song about him. The boy he'd spent hours with in foggy dance practice rooms until five in the morning.

Seonghwa inhales sharply, before speaking. "Hongjoong. Listen, I love you, but I don't actually love you. I love another you not from this world but I also love you, just not _you_ you."

"Oh." Hongjoong blinks. Well that went a lot way calmer than he anticipated, but Seonghwa still gauges his reaction.

"Are you okay?"

"I just, I didn't know you wanted a divorce I—" Hongjoong lets out a hollow laugh, "I should've known you were too good to be true. Everyone kept saying you were a ten, a-and I'm such a shitty husband I never really deserved—"

"Divorce? What, no!" Seonghwa counters right away. The younger looked like he was just a word away from having a major breakdown.

"Oh." Hongjoong says again, this time his tone more eased. "That's good to know I don't— _fuck_ —I don't think my heart could take that Hwa. Fuck I almost flung myself off the river just imagining it."

"You are not a bad husband.” Seonghwa clarifies, holding his hand. “You're the best husband. Fuck, I've been married to you for five wee—I mean _years_. Five years. You've been nothing but the bestest man in my life why would you ever think that?”

"But you said you don't love me."

Seonghwa pouts, "Well, not exactly _you_. I mean it’s you just in a different world. From my world. You're the closest projection of Hongjoongie of all the universes I've been."

"Your world…” the other says under his breath, confused.

"It's...." Seonghwa huffs a defeated sigh, "You probably wouldn't get it."

Even after Seonghwa just told him he doesn’t love him, he still has the heart to let out a laugh. If anyone here doesn’t deserve someone, it’s Seonghwa to Hongjoong.

"Hey you once told me while your drunk you'd be an astronaut sent out to hunt bunnies on the moon, I’ve heard crazier things from Wooyoung and San, so try me." Hongjoong smiles reassuringly, "So what happened between you and other Hongjoong."

Now that he's hearing it from the other, Seonghwa realized how insane he just sounded. But Hongjoong seems to be playing along as he strokes his hand gently.

"This is all going to sound crazy but just play along, okay?" Hongjoong nods, and he takes a deep breath, explains. "Before I woke up here, I, uhm, actually belonged to a different world. I mean everything is the same and stuff it’s just that back in my world I'm an idol, and so are you! We're part of this boy group ATEEZ—hey don't laugh it was the company's idea."

"I'm not!" But Hongjoong giggles anyways, and Seonghwa couldn't help but laugh back. "So are we like a duo or something?"

"No, we had these six amazing other guys with us. San and Wooyoung are part of it to. I'm like the vocals and you, well...you're pretty much great at everything you do. You can sing, rap, dance, compose, reform clothes and you’re just super talented it’s crazy. You're also fucking nice and sweet and sure you nag a lot but you’re still an amazing leader and that’s why fans love you so much. That’s why _I_ love you.”

He takes a pause, glances at Hongjoong but the younger only smiles at him and nudges him to continue. "You're an amazing person and you stuck with me through all our highs and lows as a group, especially as my best friend, which is maybe why I…I fell for you."

“Did I love you back?” he muses, to which Seonghwa frowns and shakes his head.

“I thought it was just some crush because you’re hot and all but apparently it's more than that. But until now I still couldn't tell you what I feel. It's been years and I'm still scared to do it which brought me here now with you."

"What makes you think I didn’t like you back?" Hongjoong’s eyes never left his when he asks, “What’s stopping you from telling me?”

Seonghwa laughs dryly, "Believe me I tried. I had chances you know, but so much shit happened that I couldn’t do it. We had this huge argument too before I got here and,” he smiles bitterly, “W-We fought and it was the last thing that happened I never even got to say goodbye."

He doesn’t register the tear that rolls across his face until Hongjoong is swiping it away his cheek muttering _it’s okay._

"I miss him. I miss my Hongjoong,” Seonghwa cries as he gets up on his feet. “I don't care if the universe wants to puts me in utopia, heaven, even if it gives me everything I want. It's not...it's not the same! I still want him in _our_ world. I love you Kim Hongjoong!” he screams into the river.

Hongjoong watches him release all the emotions he had been holding back in a scream. The frustration. The sadness. The love. When he finally calms down he looks back at Hongjoong. "Can we kiss and pretend it's _you_?"

"If it makes you happy."

Seonghwa leans in for a kiss, the warmth never stops. It feels…different, but familiar. It wasn’t like the euphoric rush that he’s used to when he gave it as Hongjoong’s husband. No, this one feels like something he went through already. When Seonghwa opens his eyes, everything around him is gone, except for Hongjoong who was smiling lovingly, a halo of light swallowing him from behind.

"That's all we really needed to hear."

Seonghwa feels his eyes dozing off, and gradually he gives in to slumber, the lingering feeling of Hongjoong's lips still on his.

* * *

"Hyung..."

"Seonghwa-hyung...you awake?"

"Yunho, let me try. Hyung! Wooyoung broke your rollers and made a mess again!"

“What the fuck! Why me? Also, San, you're going to make him feel worse!"

"I was kidding, jesus. I thought he was already up."

"Look at him he's sound asleep of course he's not awake."

"Ah, yes, I can see that Mingi, thank you for that very useful information."

"I swear I saw his fingers twitch."

"Fuck's sake Jongho if you're shitting with us again like last night..."

"No this time it's real!"

"Yeosang, look, he really is moving."

"Seonghwa are you okay?"

Seonghwa tunes out everything to rub his eyes. He blinks once, twice, then he sees the boys all huddled up around him. "What—what happened?"

"You fainted for no damn reason again." Yunho crosses his arms. "You really should stop overworking, you almost gave Mingi a heart attack when he saw you on the hallway like a corpse.” Seonghwa glimpses at Mingi who looked like he just bawled his eyes out.

"You really pushed yourself this time.” The sound of Wooyoung’s shrill voice makes him even more awake. “This is all San’s fault. His workout routines are for men on steroids, this is why you should work out with me instead.”

“Oh please, like you don’t watch San-hyung exercise.” Jongho sasses, to which Wooyoung blushes furiously at.

“Guys, I think we should let hyung rest some more.”

Seonghwa looks around for the source of the voice, and that’s when he finds the person he was looking for standing across the room, _their_ room, with a concerned look on his face. You see, Seonghwa’s mind is a mess and he literally doesn’t know what to believe anymore if he’s back on the real world or teleported to another romance sitcom. Which is probably why he intuitively points at Hongjoong and asks,

"Are you still my husband?"

There was a beat of silence, before the room was filled with laughter. Mingi and San’s eyes disappeared as they laugh uncontrollably. Jongho was wheezing, accidentally pushing Wooyoung with a force that sent the latter crashing to Yunho, who was cracking up as well. Yeosang was simply smirking with his phone out and wait, did he just _film_ the whole thing?

From the corner of his eye he could see Hongjoong, blushing furiously.

"And that is our cue to leave." Yeosang makes his exit with a grin, dragging the rest of the boys with him.

The shit eating grin on the members’ faces was all Seonghwa needed to know where he was. But before he could even entertain the celebratory plans after for his grand return, he hears someone clear their throat and Seonghwa looks up to see Hongjoong standing by his bed, avoiding his eyes, awkwardly scratching his nape.

"Uhm, I'm not your husband..." Hongjoong mutters, before sparing him a shy glance. “A-are you okay though hyung?”

Seonghwa throws his arms around the younger in an embrace, catching Hongjoong off-guard. "Fuck I miss you so much. I'm so sorry. I’ll never ever let you go like that again without apologizing, please forgive me! And I-”

"Me too." Hongjoong cuts him off with a cry, "I'm sorry about last time I don't know what I was saying I got carried away and I didn’t mean to be rude ditching you like that. It’s just that a lot of shit was going on that day and you were being cold to me the other weeks too so I kind of just snapped, and I—I’m so sorry hyung.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing.” Seonghwa insists with a chuckle. “But before that I have something to tell you.”

“No me first. You’re probably going to hate me forever after this but I’ve been wanting to let this out for so long. The reason I was acting weird around you is because…” Hongjoong inhales sharply, closing his eyes to say, “Because I like you Park Seonghwa!”

Seonghwa gapes. This isn’t the real world yet is it? Damn it, he should’ve known the universe was playing him again. So Seonghwa leans forward to give a quick peck on Hongjoong's lips.

“Y-you kissed me.” Hongjoong looks at him in disbelief.

What? Nothing happened. Seonghwa has let the universe drag his life for so long he knows this just needs a little more push, so he leans forward again to kiss him, just to be sure of course. Then…nothing. No fainting, no lights., just one blushing Kim Hongjoong gawking in front of him.

“What?” Seonghwa slots their lips together one more time, this time adding, “Kim Hongjoong I like you, so, so much.”

_Please work, please work,_ Seonghwa mentally prays, and yet, nothing. Then it crashes to him.

"Oh my god,” Seonghwa yelps, mortified. “T-this is real. This is real and I just confessed to you. Holy shit, I-I told you I liked you, I am so, so sorry, this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen I fucked up and—I like you!” he repeats, mind too muddled to function.

"You made it clear with the kisses yes." Hongjoong licks his lips enticingly. “But why do you sound like you regret it.”

Seonghwa wants a hole to swallow him to the ground, until he remembers, “Wait, you like me back?!” he shrieks.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong squishes his cheeks, “I treat you for dinner more than the others. I had to bribe Mingi so I could be your roommate. I stay whenever it’s your time to film fir photoshoots and vlogs. I literally composed ‘Sunrise’ after you! How could-“ Hongjoong laughs breathlessly, “How could you never notice!”

Seonghwa opens his mouth. Closes it.

Hongjoong likes him back. _Holy shit._ Before Seonghwa could even say a word, Hongjoong kisses him, his heart threatening to evacuate his ribs as a thumb strokes his cheek gently. Seonghwa pulls him closer, moving his mouth against his, ingraining the feel of it in his memory. Hongjoong tasted nothing like how he kissed him before. Hongjoong tastes like…himself. Strong that makes him weak, warm that has his insides melting, soft with a tad bit of force. Perfect. Hongjoong was perfect.

“I like you Hongjoong.” Seonghwa repeats, just because he can.

“Me too hyung,” Hongjoong hugs him tighter. “Me too.”

* * *

"Do you think they did it yet?" San asks, pressing his ear harder on the door, as well as the rest of the members.

"I hope," Yeosang rolls his eyes, "I'm tired being the middle ground of this mutual pining."

"You should try sharing a room with Hongjoong in a hotel." Yunho adds, "I feel like the third wheel of the century watching Seonghwa sneak in so they could cuddle each other."

"Can't believe it took them like what? Three years."

The rest of the members burst into laughter at Mingi’s comment. That is, until Jongho realizes something.

"Hold up, that means everyone loses the bet right?"

Everyone groans in disappointment.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you you'd look totally hot as a tattoo artist."

Hongjoong snorts. “Like for the millionth time already.”

"Oh, I did. But you’ll look even hotter as a painter, or a mafia boss, even a student! Thinking about it you never show me pictures of you when you were in highschool."

"What are you on about? Have you been reading those weird stories write about us?"

"No, but hey don't judge them. It's not like it's all real anyways."

Hongjoong hums, opting to rest his head against the crook of Seonghwa’s shoulder as they absentmindedly stare at the sunset from their dorm balcony. This is happening. This is _real._

"Do you think we'll still be together in other worlds?"

It's a dumb question Seonghwa knows the answer to, but Hongjoong just has the cutest confused faces that he couldn’t help himself.

Hongjoong pulls him closer, burying his nose on his hair. Seonghwa giggles at the ticklish sensation and hugs him tighter in response. "Hm, the only universe I need is here with you."

A laugh bubbles out as Seonghwa playfully hits him on the chest, "What a lame sap."

“A lame sap you love.” Hongjoong says cheekily, pauses to stare at him. “I love you Seonghwa.”

Flustered, Seonghwa couldn’t help but bring a hand over his face. “I love you too.” he replies softly because he really does.

"I see you're still wearing that stupid bracelet I bought you.” Hongjoong holds his wrist. “I could buy you a better one if you want."

“Like a ring?”

Hongjoong coughs, “S-sure. A friendship one?”

“Don’t think too much about it for now.” he winks. "But I wanna keep this. It's special. Tell me again why you bought this for me?”

Hearing the story from the other makes Seonghwa realize how stupid and dense the two of them were all this time. Seonghwa shares his side too. About the worlds he’s been with. His wild encounters of Hongjoong’s different sides. Even if in the end Hongjoong dismissed it as some story he picked up online from their fans. Seonghwa doesn’t worry about it a bit. He can just convince him some other time.

Though one thing’s for sure, Seonghwa wouldn’t care wherever and whenever it is, as long it was the Hongjoong in his arms right now.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ!**
> 
> First of all thank you for reading this lmao Thank you for everyone who stuck with this fic. I think I might write one chapter of Hongjoong POV as an epilogue. What do you guys think? 
> 
> I’m also writing another chaptered seongjoong fic so watch out for that. You can check my other fics on this series too. It would mean a lot to me if you would share this to other ATINYs out there, or leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Let’s spread the seongjoong agenda together <3 THANK YOU AGAIN!


End file.
